


Tangled Web

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and Bradley were defeated but not everyone has gone quietly into that good night. Someone thinks Ed and Al were responsible for the death of General Raven and is out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- not mine. All rights belong to Ms Arakawa  
>  **genre** action/adventure  
>  **Characters/Pairing** Roy/Riza, Ed/Win, Al/OC  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** future fic and contains spoilers right up to the very end  
>  **Word Count** 45,984  
>  **Warning** violence but no more than the manga,
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \- Originally this was started for and for the holidays. I thought they’d enjoy where this story will go eventually. It was adapted and completed for Thanks to and for the beta on the first few chapters and to for the beta on the rest. THANK YOU to the lovely art I received from my artists,  & Yoporock. I’m so happy with it all.  
>  **Author’s Note #2** This is alternative reality. I started it two years ago long before we knew Roy’s exact relation to the Madam so that is different. Also, when this was started, I had no idea what would really happen with everyone at the end of the manga so there are some obvious deviations.

XXX

Chapter One

“Thanks, Al, for coming with me,” Winry said, stepping into the newest Resembool clothing shop. She tried to get the door shut before the autumn wind whipped in leaves. “I can’t believe your brother wouldn’t come. He’s such a…”

“Jerk? You can’t believe Brother didn’t want to shop?” Al’s gold eyes twinkled. “Are we talking about the same Ed?”

Winry snorted, shrugging out of her jacket and handing it to Al. “I _know_ he’s an idiot. This wasn’t just about shopping.”

Al shook his head. He’d known the invitation had been a romantic overture but Ed was dense. He’d always thought that Ed had ignored the sensual, emotional aspects of life in order to concentrate fully on restoring their bodies, but now that they had succeeded – at least on Al’s part – Ed still didn’t seem to notice. Al found himself siding with Mustang; Ed was dumb as a stump about romance. “I know.”

“So I’ll treat _you_ to lunch, Al,” Winry said, smiling softly.

“You don’t need to do that. I wanted to go for a good walk.” Al glanced at the stout cane he still needed to use as his muscles slowly strengthened. The handle was currently shaped like a dragon in flight. “I just wish Ed would quit transmuting my cane.”

“I did notice you gave up on setting it back the way it should be.” Winry grinned.

“He just keeps changing it to the scary things he sees in his head.” Al sighed. There were times, upon seeing Ed’s ‘art,’ that he really had to wonder about his older brother’s sanity or lack thereof. Add that to Ed’s reluctance, or whatever it was, to notice Winry practically under his nose, and Al decided then and there his brother was nuts.

“You can wait over there.” Winry pointed to the one chair near the dressing room. He always assumed that one lonely yet ubiquitous chair was reserved for the poor sot getting dragged along shopping to appease his girlfriend.

Al dutifully claimed it. He didn’t really even mind clothes shopping. Ed should have known better, really, instead of acting like Winry wanted to boil him in oil. It was fun seeing Winry in new outfits, and even more fun imagining her changing into them. He glanced back at the room, his imagination catching fire.

“You girlfriend looks like she’s enjoying my selection.”

Al startled at the sound of a feminine voice in his ear. He looked up into a set of very dark, almond-shaped eyes. The young woman smiled at him, her long, straight black hair flowing down to her very shapely hips. She was one of the most exotic and delicate women he had ever seen. She reminded him of Ran Fan or Mei, only shapelier. “Oh, Winry isn’t my girlfriend, more like a sister.” Al knew that Winry loved Ed and vice versa, even if they were both dense about it. Al cared for Winry, but he didn’t love her like that. He could have, maybe, if not for his brother. This was one battle he’d gladly lose to Ed.

“Oh.” The shop keep’s eyes lit up and she gazed at him with such interest, Al blushed. “I’m Snowdrop Winthrop. I know, I know, my parents hated me.” She laughed. “You can call me Snow. I just moved here.”

“Alphonse Elric. You have a very nice shop.”

“Thank you.” Snowdrop gestured to her stock. “I hope to get some of the locally woven wool sweaters to sell in Central, too. My sister has a shop there.”

“That’s a very good idea.” Al hoped he didn’t sound like an eager puppy. Pretty women didn’t usually talk to him, but to be fair, he had been nothing but empty armor for so long and armor was oppressive. And having spent months in Resembool, Al was reminded that pretty women often didn’t remain unattached in his home town for long.

Snowdrop smiled at him. She had a very nice smile, Al decided. “I hope so. I’d better go help your friend.”

“Of course.” Al snuck a book out of the lightweight autumn jacket he wore. He had planned ahead for just this event. Winry could take her time and he wouldn’t be bored. He glanced up every so often when she called his name and Al would give his opinion on the outfit she was modeling while giving some thought on how said clothing had been drawn up over her skin. Ed didn’t have a clue what he was missing.

“So, she’s really not your girlfriend?” Snowdrop remarked, coming back over to him as Winry went to change back into her own clothes. She didn’t look like she believed him entirely. Had he watched Winry a little too closely?

“No.” Al shut his book, smiling up at her.

Snowdrop rested her hands on her hips. “I can’t believe that of a cute guy like you.”

Al flushed. “Thanks. I don’t have a girlfriend, period.”

“That’s even harder to believe,” Snowdrop said and Al’s face turned a deeper shade of ruby. “Would you like to go to lunch with me?”

Al’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected _that._ His brain and mouth froze for a moment before he pried it open enough to say, “That would be nice, though my brother doesn’t let me out of his sight much.” He frowned, realizing how weird that sounded. “I’ve been very ill so Ed’s a bit overprotective.”

To his surprise, Snowdrop didn’t seem particularly put out by that confession. “I’m sorry to hear you were so sick.” Her dark eyes flicked to his cane as if wondering what role that might play. “I’ve a friend who works in town. Maybe he’d like her company.”

Al tried not to laugh at the idea of Ed out on a double date, but it was such a ludicrous suggestion that he couldn’t help himself. He held up his hands, apologetically. “Somehow, I don’t see my brother doing that. Then again, I was lucky enough to escape with Winry. He could surprise me.” Al decided not to enlighten Snowdrop on how the lunch might go; them trying to eat and talk, Ed glaring and swearing. “I’d love to go regardless of what he does.”

“Can I call you after you talk to your brother?” Her enthusiasm made Al’s pulse jump.

Al couldn’t help beaming. “Sure. I’m staying with the Rockbells. The operator can put you through. We’re living there right now with Winry and her grandmother.”

“Oh, aren’t you from Resembool?” Surprise splashed across her face.

Al shrugged. “Originally, but our house burned down a few years ago. Not really sure where we’ll end up in the long run.”

“That’s very sad.” Snowdrop looked up, hearing the dressing room door open, her long hair swinging. Al liked how glossy it was. He wanted to touch it and see if it was as silky as it looked. “I think your friend is ready to buy.”

Al went up to the register with Winry so he could say goodbye to Snowdrop and promise to call her at the shop with when he’d be ready for lunch. After a brief argument with Winry about carrying her packages for her – he lost – they headed out. The wind blew briskly, kicking up multicolored leaves and tugged at their hair with angry fingers.

“You liked her,” Winry said lightly before they had gotten to the end of the block.

Al blushed. “Yeah, I did. She’s pretty. She wants me to go to lunch.”

Winry looked at him levelly. “You said ‘yes,’ I trust.”

“Sort of. You know Ed will fuss. That’s why I’ll be calling her.”

“Al, don’t tell your brother I said this, but you can do what you want.” The seriousness of Winry’s expression surprised Al. She nudged him with a shopping bag. “You don’t always have to listen to him.”

Al laughed. “I know, but it’ll be less traumatic all around if I pretend he has some input in this.”

Winry shook her head but didn’t protest. She knew the truth. Al glanced back toward the store. His first real date, he couldn’t wait. Hopefully, Ed wouldn’t be a real pain about this. At least their father was back in Central working with President Armstrong and Mr. Mustang. Al wasn’t sure he was ready to hear what his father might think of him dating.

X X X

Snowdrop headed into the small apartment above her store, a sharp contrast to the spacious place she grew up in. It reminded her more of the squalid places she lived in with her real mother and her horrible stepfather. She squeezed her eyes shut against the memories.

She didn’t want to take this apartment, let alone have to share the small space with someone, but Resembool offered little in the way of housing. Apparently people didn’t move to this bucolic place. You were born here and lived in your family house until you married or even after. Everyone knew everyone else. It was a shame the client couldn’t wait until the Elrics returned to Central. She and her companion, Belle, would have been less noticeable there. So far, she was the only one with Xingese blood that she had seen.

Snowdrop didn’t know who or what had been in this apartment before her but they must have been a fan of color, too much of it, or maybe color-blind. The living room had once been an eye-searing yellow, now cracked and peeling in places. The cramped bathroom was the same pink as tincture of bismuth for sour stomachs. Her bedroom was orange and purple and Belle’s was more of the virulent yellow and hounds tooth wallpaper. Someone owed them both for putting up with this. She wouldn’t have expected such a place in a buttoned down little town. Snowdrop considered it was possible that this apartment had last been occupied by an artist who went mad.

Flopping on the couch, she picked up a book but didn’t try to read it yet. She wanted to relax a little first. Snowdrop wondered, not for the first time, if coming here was a mistake. Her brother always said she wasn’t made for this, that her strengths lay elsewhere. She had volunteered in part to prove her brother wrong and Snowdrop was proud to get the assignment. It could be a very important one, a little scary even.

Snowdrop just wondered why she had unexpected misgivings about this. Someone could get hurt, that had been drilled into her since she was young, however, it was taking on more meaning now. She opened her book, trying to lose herself in the volume of Xingese alchemy her brother had given her. Snowdrop didn’t have his skill with it, but she enjoyed what she could do nonetheless.

The front door opened, Belle hurried in, shivering. Her wavy blond hair rippled. “The temperature is dropping.” She sat down opposite Snowdrop. “How did it go at the shop?”

“Better than expected.” Snow sat upright. “Of all people to walk in, Alphonse Elric came with a friend, that Rockbell girl from the files. I didn’t even have to start investigating to find a way to get closer to him.”

Belle leaned forward, eager for more news. “Amazing. What’s he like? Do you think it will be hard to work your way closer to him?”

“Not hard at all. I have a date with Alphonse.” Snowdrop wrinkled her nose. “I think.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “How could you not know?” She flopped onto the old overstuffed chair, yanking the afghan down over herself.

“He’s been ill and his brother has him on a tight leash,” Snow set her book aside. “I’m trying to get them to go out with the both of us but Alphonse didn’t seem to think his brother would go for that.”

“Well, so far the older one hasn’t set foot in the bar I’m working at. Our client said Elric was smart but very odd, maybe from drinking. I’m thinking the client is wrong about the drinking.” Belle pried off her shoes, fanning her toes. Snowdrop figured her feet probably hurt from standing on them all day. “It does sound like he’s odd,” she said dubiously. “I hear he screams a lot and has this insane smile.”

“I haven’t got a good sense of him yet since Al hasn’t told me much about his brother yet other than he’s overprotective.” Snowdrop shrugged. “I guess we’ll see.”

“That is our job.” Belle offered up a flat smile.

Snowdrop nodded, trying not to smile. This was her first job like this. How could she not be excited? Her earlier apprehension dissipated in the storm of exhilaration doing something like this generated.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

“I don’t like it,” Ed grumbled, unpacking his suitcase. More correctly, Winry decided, tossing clothes willy nilly and would probably leave them where they lay until Al or she put them away, or poor Mrs. Hughes, when she saw what happened to her guest room.

Winry sat on the twin bed designated to be Al’s, running her finger over the large star pattern on the quilt. “Why not? I think it’s sweet that Al has a girlfriend. I like Snowdrop.”

“Yeah, well…Al’s too young for all this. You know what they do.” Ed slapped his metal hand into the growing pile of clothes.

“No, please enlighten me.” Winry rolled her eyes at Ed’s horrified expression. “Al obviously thinks he’s old enough for a lover.”

Ed set his empty suitcase down a little too hard. “And you don’t have a problem with that?”

“No.” Winry looked out the frosted window, wondering if it would snow for the Icicle Festival. Heavy clouds covered the sky, promising a good snow. “And you wouldn’t either if you tried it,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Ed snapped, whipping around, his ponytail nearly slapping him in the eye.

“Nothing,” Winry sighed, the phrase, I’m in love with a weirdo, rolling through her brain.

Ed’s gold eyes narrowed. “I heard what you said.”

She flung up her hands. “I can’t believe how prudish you are about all this.”

Ed loomed over her. “Winry, what you said about me…did you mean that? Mean us?”

She laughed, trying to smother it, especially seeing Ed’s hurt and irritated look. “Yes, Ed, I did.”

To her surprise, Ed grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

“Winry!” Elicia squealed before bounding in, shattering the moment into unreconstructable pieces. Ed leapt back. The little girl bounced on the bed, hugging Winry.

“Hey, Elicia, how are you?” Winry squeezed the little girl tight, trying not to look too disappointed about her missed kiss.

“It’s been forever since you visited.” The little girl pouted, snuggling against Winry.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Winry tapped Elicia’s nose. “I’ll be here for at least a week.”

“Not long enough.” Elicia let her go and bounced over to Ed, squealing his name. She grabbed him, yanking him down to plant a clumsy kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, squirt.” Ed ruffled her hair, which was loose and getting long.

“Didn’t know you let girls kiss you, Ed,” Al said sourly as he walked into the room, carrying his cane more than using it. Ignoring his brother’s hostile look, he added, “Hey Elicia.” Al bent down for his own kiss.

“You came, too, Al! You look so little without your armor,” she lisped through missing front teeth.

Al laughed, patting her head. “It’s good to see you.”

“Al, you’re not going to be a jerk the whole time we’re here, are you?” Ed eyed his brother over Elicia’s head.

Al flashed Ed an innocent look. “Me?”

“Don’t you two start.” The steel in Winry’s voice brought the brothers up short. She nodded to Elicia, who stared at the brothers curiously.

“Mommy is going to make pie for dinner. Wanna help, Winry?” Elicia let go of Al so she could grab Winry’s hand.

“Sure.” Winry shot the boys another hot look. They quailed, Al sinking into the bed as his brother put up his hands.

“Uncle Roy is coming, too,” Elicia announced, dragging Winry out of the room.

Ed’s shoulders sagged. “Great, the bastard, that’ll top the day off.”

“It’ll give you something to concentrate on instead of Snow,” Al said, the bitter edge still in his voice.

Ed winced. This was his fault. He had made Al so angry with his intolerance and he hated it. He wanted his brother back, but he simply didn’t feel comfortable with Snowdrop for some reason; maybe because she monopolized so much of Al’s time. He wished Hohenheim paid enough attention to intervene but his dad thought it was romantic. Of course, as it turned out, Hohenheim had a huge romantic streak. It could make Ed gag. “Yeah. You said Snowdrop is staying with her sister here in town for the festival.” He could at least pretend he was interested in what the girl was doing.

Al nodded. “And with Belle, her friend, you know, the one that’s asked you out a couple of times.”

“She’s so aggressive.” Ed undid his braid, sitting on the bed among the piles of his clothing. He massaged his scalp, his glove keeping his hair out of his metal finger joints.

Snorting, Al flopped on his bed. “I guess she is.” Al’s golden eyes studied Ed. “Why don’t you like Snow, Brother? She is a very nice person. Winry likes her.”

“I know,” Ed said quietly, not wanting to have this conversation. “I don’t dislike her.” At his brother’s disparaging utterance, he added, “I don’t. I just think it’s all happening too fast.”

Al’s gaze slipped over to Ed, understanding in his honey-hued eyes. “Is this all about me doing something before you do?”

“No,” Ed grated out, utterly betraying himself.

“Then why did you let me?” Frustration laced through Al’s voice. “You know Winry loves you, right? What are you waiting on?”

Ed flopped back onto the bed, settling his head on a pile of clothing. “I’m still in the military; President Armstrong said I still owe them. Hell, they even got you agreeing to be a civilian consultant in regards to Ling and Xing. What if they want us to go to Xing? We could be gone for months.”

“Ed, there will always be ‘what if’s.’ You can’t let that rule you. You want a steady job where you’ll never have to leave home, go get some sheep and a farm back home or open a store or teach or something. Do you think that’s your life?” Al’s voice held no heat, just honest concern.

Ed propped himself up on an elbow, trying to work up a proper glare. “Maybe teaching…later. I’m not sure I have the patience for it now.”

“You’re not our father, Ed.” Al put his finger right on Ed’s sorest spot, making him squirm. “And now that I’ve gotten to know Dad better, I understand a little about why he left.”

“Yeah,” Ed muttered, not looking at his brother.

“I know you want to be there for Winry. It’s a good thing, but she doesn’t need as much taking care of as you seem to think.” Al loosened his ponytail and started smoothing his hair back, looking in the mirror. Al was so damn fussy, Ed thought. “What she needs is for you to be more open with her, preferably before she moves on without you.”

Ed’s chin sank to his chest. “I know that, too, Al. I’m trying but I have to change habits that took up half my life. It’s not easy. You’ve always been more open than me, Al.”

“I know but you still need to try.” Al sucked in his lower lip, thinking. “Take Winry somewhere nice while we’re here and stop being a total ass to Snow. I’d appreciate it.”

Ed sighed gustily. “I’ll try but there’s something about her that I don’t trust.”

Al threw up his hands. “It’s supposed to be the mom who doesn’t think the girl is good enough for her baby boy. Now that I think about it, you’ve tried to fill in for Mom my whole life. Beginning to think you’re secretly a girl, Edward.” A hint of a smile touched Al’s lips.

Ed flashed him an obscene gesture. “Bite me, Al.”

Al rubbed his chin. “Hmm, I guess you did make like a fire hose on me an extraordinary amount of times back when Mom used to bathe us together.”

“Al!” Ed threw the pillow at him. “Can’t believe you remember that.”

“Why not?” Al caught the pillow and jumped on the bed, intending to smother Ed.

The brothers wrestled around, clothes going everywhere until finally they fell off the bed. Ed’s limbs clanked loudly on the floorboards. The fall did nothing to end the battle and Ed found himself on his belly, Al on his back with a pair of pants wrapped around Ed’s neck.

A feminine giggle froze the war. Both brothers looked toward the door. “Alphonse, when you’re done killing your brother, please put the room to rights,” Gracia said, resting a hand on the doorframe. “We’ll be having dinner within the hour.”

Al dropped the pants. “Yes, ma’am.”

Gracia left it at that and Al rolled off Ed, laughing. Ed joined him before finally getting up, red-faced, to help his brother to his feet, happy that Al was strong enough now to do this sort of thing.

“Try not to torment General Mustang too much, Edward.” Al shook a finger at him.

Ed shoved Al lightly. “I make no promises.”

Al snorted. “And fair warning, I expect you and Winry to accompany me and Snow for part of the Icicle Festival.”

“I will.”

Al jabbed a finger into Ed’s chest. “And behave.”

“I will,” Ed repeated, knowing Al didn’t believe him. Smart, really since Ed rarely behaved. Now how to tackle the prospect of pretending to trust Snowdrop and more importantly, how to handle asking Winry out? How difficult could it be?

XXX

“Wonder who Madam Christmas has in her office?” Sitting on the barstool, Belle swung her feet back and forth.

“Someone important,” the bartender replied, a grin on her young face. “And handsome…exotic.”

Belle and Snowdrop exchanged looks and cried out together, “Roy boy.”

“You know him?” The bartender looked disappointed to not be in the know. Snow thought her name was Faye, one of Madam Christmas’ employees but not one of her ‘kids.’

“Oh, Roy is everyone’s favorite toy,” Belle said, running a finger through a wet ring on the bar.

Snowdrop kicked her ‘sister’s’ ankle. “Be nice.”

“I’ve heard that about him. Want more tea?” Faye nodded to the empty porcelain cups in front of the women. “Or something stronger?”

“More tea please,” Snow said, wishing she were in a better mood. Mother would pick up on her melancholy, Snowdrop didn’t doubt that for a moment. She didn’t like this job any more. Alphonse was the best man Snow had ever known, nothing like the cruel users her real mom used to keep around; nothing like the cheating fools who populated Madam Christmas’s establishments.

Snowdrop was hopelessly in love and if she told Madam Christmas, she’d be in so much trouble, but if she finished the job and Al found out, it would all be ruined. Why couldn’t he be more like his nasty-mouthed brother? Ed was loud and brash with a propensity for violence; exactly the sort of man Snow was used to. Ed hadn’t hit anyone that she knew of, yet, but Snowdrop knew it was just a matter of time. That’s how most men were but Al was different. She never expected to ever really love a man, but she knew that unfortunately, the unexpected happened.

She turned, hearing Madam Christmas’s door opening. Her foster mother shooed Roy out. He was grinning like an imp from the fairy tales Mom used to tell her, but that’s what Roy was always like, a wicked smile and dancing eyes belying the quick mind he possessed. She and Belle both swung off their stools and embraced him. “Roy!” they chirped in their best flirty voices lest someone guess they weren’t just more of Roy’s retinue of women. He draped his arms around them, grinning at a few jealous-looking patrons.

“When did you two get back into town?” Roy kissed each of their cheeks.

“Today. We need to talk to Madam Christmas but will we get to see you later?” Snow asked, brushing his errant bangs out of his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sure there’ll be time. I’m busy helping the president pull together a big celebration for the Icicle Festival. It’ll be different now.” Roy didn’t have to add now that their questionable Fuhrer was dead.

“That sounds important,” Belle cooed for their boozy audience and Roy puffed up appropriately.

“As always.” He put his hat on and flipped his scarf over a shoulder as if needing to cut a dapper image before heading out into the cold.

Snow watched her brother go then followed Belle back to Christmas’s office. Madam Christmas sat at her desk, looking at a notebook. To the casual observer, she seemed calm, but her girls could see the tension in her eyes. She hadn’t looked this stressed since she had sent Snowdrop and her ‘sisters’ to Xing at Roy’s behest. She lit up a cigarette and waved a hand at the chairs in front of the desk. When they were seated, Chris leveled a gaze at them. “You two haven’t been making much progress.”

“Al’s been ill. This is his first real trip to Central. So far, the only thing he has done in regards to consulting with the Xingese emperor is to receive documents. I photographed them and sent them to you,” Snow replied, feeling bad she had even done that much.

“Mostly it was just Xingese history and culture, not too helpful,” Chris replied, taking a long drag on her cigarette. “He seems to be familiarizing himself with the country’s culture.”

“I’ve asked him about what he’s doing but all he’s said is, he has a few friends who live back in Xing now.” Snow shrugged. “He’s not very talkative about it. The brothers can keep secrets well, apparently.”

Chris scowled. “And what about you, Belle?”

“I’m a waste in this mission,” the blonde admitted, her nose wrinkling. “I can’t even get Ed to talk to me. About the only time he does is if I go to meet him and his brother with Snow. These are squandered on him.” She pointed to her breasts. “He never even looks at me, let alone agrees to a date. He ignores that pretty blonde friend of theirs, too. A blind man could see she’s crazy for him and he never goes out with her, either. I think Ed is pipe smoker.”

Chris tapped out her cigarette. “Are you sure? The client seemed to think two women would be good for this job.”

Belle dragged a hand through her hair. “No, but if he’s straight, blondes aren’t his thing. The client is going to end up disappointed at this rate.”

Lighting another cigarette, Chris said, “I’m not that fond of the secrecy around this client to begin with. If you don’t make progress by the end of the Icicle Festival, I’ll scrap the mission.”

Snow and Belle exchanged unhappy looks. Snow could only remember one time her mother had scrapped a mission and that time the client had been working against Roy and his people. Mother had thought it worth the hit to her reputation to cancel out and, while she could probably easily weather another hit, Snow hated she might be the cause. She was a failure in her first face to face mission. She would be put back on book work research forever but, at this point, Snow wouldn’t mind it. Maybe her brother was right. Damn, Roy made flirting for information look so easy.

“We’ll get you something,” Belle promised, sounded as frantic as Snow felt.

Their mother just nodded. “I’ll let you get back to it. Snow, can you stay for a moment?”

She hesitated. “Of course.”

Chris waited until Belle was out of the room before turning her attention back to Snowdrop. “How are you doing with this?”

“It’s much harder than I thought,” Snow admitted. Chris was too sharp to lie to easily. “Alphonse is a very nice young man. I don’t like that I could end up betraying his trust.” She shifted uncomfortably under her mother’s hard stare.

“You knew that going in.” Chris’s face softened as she rested her hand on Snow’s. “You can’t get too close. Tell me now if I have to arrange for alternative ways to this young man.”

She shook her head, her hair flying. “No, I’m close to him…it’s just I don’t like this as much as I thought I would.”

Her mother nodded. “Roy might have been right. You’re better in research.”

“But I can do this. I just don’t like how it makes me feel.” Snow let her long hair veil her face. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Everyone has different strengths. Don’t underestimate what research can do.”

Snow sighed, catching Chris’ sad look. She knew who her mother was thinking of. “Maes.”

“Yes.” Chris patted her hand. “You be careful.”

“I will.” Snow headed out to the bar, letting Belle talk her into a game of darts. It was too bad the game didn’t distract her from her worries.

XXX

Roy was surprised that Riza still wasn’t home from work when he got back from his mother’s bar. A glance at the Grandfather clock told him it was even later than he thought. What the hell could Olivia be having Riza do? Technically, Riza wasn’t part of the Fuhrer’s private personal security yet, but most of the talks the two women had were as if that detail was already in place.

With a flick of his fingers, he ignited the wood he had laid out in the fireplace before heading to the bar then turned up the steam heat for good measure. It would be nice to have a little warmth with how nippy it was outside. He had just finished letting Hayate back in from their fenced in yard when Riza came in the front door.

“Good even-” he started but his words were crushed away by the pressure of her lips on his. Roy hadn’t been expecting such a voracious kiss before he even had time to welcome her home. Riza tugged at his shirt, hiking it up. He managed to get a hand between them. “Uh, Riza, is something wrong? Not that this isn’t absolutely wonderful.”

“This day wouldn’t end. It made me want to shoot everyone in the meeting and then myself.” She shrugged out of her coat, letting it fall on the marble flooring. She pushed him down on the stairs. “I had one thought all day that kept me sane and it involves you with no cloths on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Why are we here?” Ed stomped his feet on the train station’s wooden deck. He glanced around at his environs, obviously unhappy that most everyone was inside and warm except for his brother, Mustang and him. “Can’t we wait inside?” He scowled. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“What? Got a hot date?” Roy smirked, fussing with his scarf. He flicked a piece of lint off the alternating pattern in blue and green. It almost looked like diamonds and snowflakes to Al.

“Him? Hardly.” Al snorted, eyeing his brother and Ed glared right back. “I, on the other hand, do.”

“Yes, it’s unusual to see Al without that girl attached to him,” Ed groused, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be such a jackass,” Al shot back.

“Edward, just wrap yourself around Miss Rockbell and do everyone a favor.” Roy waved dismissively at Ed and Al nearly swallowed his tongue trying not to laugh at the expression on his brother’s face.

“How do I do that, stuck here freezing my ass off?” Ed stomped his feet again.

“General Mustang.” Armstrong’s voice boomed across the station. The big man strode toward them, arms spread wide. “Alphonse, Edward, how are you this fine morning?”

“We’re good,” Al said quickly before Ed could start a new rant. “A little puzzled as to why we’re here.”

“I haven’t told them yet,” Mustang said. “Guess I better before Ed explodes or Al abandons me.”

“That’ll probably happen even if you do tell us,” Ed said, glancing askance at his brother. “Especially Al.”

Al wondered how Roy had resisted setting Ed on fire all these years. He could be miserable when he got self-righteous and assured he was right and the other person was an idiot. “Shut up.”

“Here’s the train.” Armstrong pointed down the track.

“Someone coming in on that train wanted to see you two,” Roy said, blowing a plume of frosting breath skywards. “So Ed, sweeten up. Al, cool off. She’ll wait.”

“Not hard to do standing here,” Al grumbled, thinking about meeting with Snowdrop. He wondered what she had planned for the afternoon. She was as mysterious as Roy usually was about plans. Al spun his cane, distractedly, following his brother’s example and moved behind Armstrong to use him as a windbreak.

“Ah to be young and in love,” Armstrong gushed, patting Al’s back as he moved.

“Am I the only one frightened by that image?” Ed muttered as the train pulled up.

“No.” Al nudged his brother with his cane. “Did you give any thought as to what I said about Winry?”

Ed nodded, his expression softening. “We’re going to the movies this afternoon. Winry’s wanted to see They Came From the Desert even if it’s supposed to be scary.”

“That’s the best kind to take a date to, Fullmetal,” Roy said, not looking back at them.

“Ears like a cat,” Ed grumbled. “It’s about scorpions that got into some kind of rare desert plant that made them grow to the size of houses, as if that could happen,” he snorted.

“I agree, a movie is a good date.” Al grinned. “My date’s a mystery, which makes it more alluring.”

“Al, you’re coming along nicely. Always knew you’d be a quick study,” Roy said with obvious pleasure.

Ed snatched Al’s cane, stepped out from behind Armstrong and poked Mustang in the kidneys, hard. The older alchemist grunted.

“Mind your own business and don’t pervert my brother.”

“I think he’s doing fine without any help from me,” Roy said, rubbing his back.

Ed poked him again. “He absorbed your luridness by osmosis.”

“Edward Elric, the general is a well-known romantic. Your brother could pick a worse role model,” Armstrong said.

“Bite your tongue. The only way this could get worse is if Al listened to General Shit.” Ed poked Roy a third time but the man kept ignoring him. “I take it back. The worst thing would be if Al’s girl was related to Mustang.”

“Edward!” Al snatched his cane back as Roy snickered. Al thumped Ed on the ribs with the skull handle.

“Ow, that hurt.” Ed batted at the cane with his metal hand.

“Then quit transmuting the handle into scary things,” Al said. “And she’s never mentioned having any male relatives. You can relax.”

“Hey, Boss! Chief!” A happy voice boomed. “Armstrong! Hey, is that you, Al?”

They glanced toward one train car. Parked in the entrance to it was a wheelchair. Havoc waved at them. Ed led the way over as the porter mulled out loud how to get Havoc down.

Mustang gestured to Armstrong who went up the stairs and lifted Havoc right out of his chair.

“Whoa! Gently, I’m not a sack of potatoes,” Havoc said, slapping the man’s beefy arm.

“Sacks of potatoes would complain less,” Mustang muscled the chair down the steps. “I see you still have that damned goat thing on your face,” he added as Armstrong put Havoc back down.

Havoc stroked his goatee then wagged a hand at Mustang. “You can’t tell me what to do any more, Boss. The women love it.”

“This I’d like to see,” Mustang smirked.

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Havoc shivered. “Damn, it’s cold out here.”

“That’s rather the point of the Icicle Festival.” Roy laughed. “We’ll take you to Breda’s.”

“Do I get to see your new place?” Havoc rubbed his gloved hands on his thighs. “I heard they gave you a fantastic house.”

“Sure, we can do that. The brothers haven’t seen it yet, either.”

“We’ll have to get rides back to town if we go out there,” Al fretted, peeling back his glove’s cuff so he could see his watch.

“Don’t want to miss the date.” Ed rolled his eyes.

Al scowled. “You have one, too.”

“Lucky kids,” Havoc sniffed, digging in his pockets as Armstrong rolled him to the van.

“No smoking in the van,” Roy said, freezing Havoc as he slid a pack out.

“You never minded before,” Havoc protested, a horrified expression on his face.

“Riza is laying down the law.” Ed snickered. “Winry told me all about her yelling your head off for coming home smelling like booze and cigarettes.”

Roy speared Ed with a hot look. “Shut up.”

“Heard Hawkeye was retiring,” Havoc said, giving his cigarettes a mournful look. “Can’t believe it.”

“She’s going to work private security for the President,” Armstrong said. “My sister will keep her very busy.”

“And Riza working for Olivia does have pleasant ramifications,” Roy said, opening the van door.

“Don’t mention the details!” Ed stabbed a finger at Roy as Havoc swung himself into the vehicle with practiced ease.

“Sounds like a dare.” Roy smirked.

Al prodded Roy with his cane. “For all our sanities, don’t.”

Roy laughed as they piled into the van. He slid behind the wheel and took off.

“Shit!” Havoc cried as Roy careened around a corner. “Now I see why Hawkeye always insisted I drive. You’re insane.”

“Thank you!” Ed held onto the door handle. “I keep saying that but no one takes away his keys.”

“I can put you both out at this corner,” Roy replied and they settled down into comfortable small talk until Roy headed down a road leading to the outskirts of town. The van skittered up the hill to the large estate at the top.

Havoc looked out the window, taking in the new Mustang residence, and whistled. “This is impressive, Boss.”

“President Armstrong definitely wanted me to make a statement with this place,” Roy agreed, pushing the seat way back before getting out. Ed yelped. “Oh, as if there’s a chance I rammed those little legs of yours.”

“Who are you calling so short he’d fit right under the seat?”

“Ed, not so loud in the car.” Al reached around Ed, opening the passenger door. He tried to nudge Ed out. While Armstrong helped Havoc out of the car and to the house, Al stared at the mansion. Even Ed quieted, his mouth gaping ever so slightly as he took in the massive building.

A square tower rose up from the center of the home and behind it on a slightly lower level, facing the rear of the house, was a widow’s walk. Multiple steep gables danced around the tower, each proudly sporting spirals and oriel windows. What captured the imagination the most was the highly ornate and painted woodwork decorating the whole façade in royal blue and frosty white trim.

“Needs a gargoyle,” Ed proclaimed.

“It has a few,” Roy replied and Ed’s eyes lit up “It needs no more, but if you _do_ embellish, keep it sane.”

“Do you realize who you’re talking to?” Al rolled his eyes and his brother nudged him hard.

“My mistake.” Roy laughed, climbing up on the porch to unlock the front door. He paused, hearing something inside. “Riza? You home? I brought a bunch of undesirables home and, oh, Armstrong.”

Al’s eyebrows climbed. “Have I moved down a peg?”

“You are an Elric. Certain members of your family do tend to pull you down a little.”

Go to hell,” Ed said, pushing into the lobby. He wandered around it, head back, taking in the ceiling, painted with a variety of people doing things in wooded park scenes. “This is amazing.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Riza said, coming out of one of the rooms. “Sometimes I feel like this can’t be real.”

“You grew up in a big old house,” Roy reminded her.

“The key word is old. Make yourself at home, boys. Roy can show you around,” Riza smiled at Havoc. “Good to see you again, Jean. How was your trip?”

“A little tiring,” he admitted begrudgingly. “But I wanted to see you and this place before I headed to Breda’s.”

“I can show you around down here, Jean. Can we get anything for anyone? Something to eat?” Riza asked.

“You cook?” Havoc seemed surprised.

“Naturally. Roy’s better, though. I think I remember a few of those awful deportment and hostessing classes I had to take as a girl.” Riza scowled.

“All of my sisters were required to take those,” Armstrong offered up. “Olivia failed.”

“Big surprise. She probably ate an instructor,” Roy replied and Ed snickered.

“Flame!” Armstrong reprimanded but his mustache twitched as the man fought not to smile. “That was just a rumor.”

“I believe the rumor,” Ed said, showing all his teeth in a wide grin.

“Well, she _did_ say she eats red shrimps like you,” Al reminded him, flinching as Ed whipped around, arm cocked.

Ed punched his shoulder twice. “Two for flinching.”

“Brotherly love, so sweet,” Riza said sardonically then chivvied them toward the stairs to begin their tour. Al caught her wrist, appropriating her over Roy for their guide.

“So, how do I get myself a place like this?” Havoc tugged on leather gloves before gripping his wheels. Neither Roy nor Armstrong insulted him by offering to push him now that he was out of the snow and ice.

“Be unlucky enough to be a national hero,” Roy replied and Havoc laughed.

“Let’s show you around and Armstrong will take you to Breda’s,” Riza said.

“Do I get to come back and see that famous wine cellar I heard came with this place?” Havoc grinned.

Roy scowled. “Aren’t you a beer man?”

“I make exceptions.”

“Fear not, Havoc. Flame is planning a large celebration for the end of the festival,” Armstrong assured him.

“I’ll even have guest rooms made up for those who can’t totter their way home.” Roy laughed.

Havoc rubbed his hands together. “Now we’re talking.”

XXX

Al stretched languidly. The sheets puddled around his sweating body as he rolled onto his side. “I didn’t think this is what you had planned for the afternoon, Snowdrop.”

She circled a finger over his nipple. “I didn’t. This was spontaneous. The real date has yet to really begin.”

“Mmm, so what were we supposed to be doing?” Al kissed her breast.

Snow slapped his rump. “Let’s shower up and you’ll see.”

Al hadn’t wanted to go back out into the cold. He would have been content to spend the day in bed with Snowdrop and tell Ed later that yes, he _had_ gotten his exercise for the day. Snow had other ideas as she herded him toward the conservancy on the west side of town. The heat of the place washed over them as they stepped inside.

“This is unexpected,” Al said, wondering how much work went into maintaining such a variety of plants year round.

“I’ve wanted to see their new winter exhibit. There are supposed to be a lot of sculptures. And they’re redoing the desert room to celebrate a new time of understanding with the Ishbalans,” Snowdrop said, locking her arm with his.

“This should be nice.”

They strolled through a herbarium, packed with wintry statues. The spicy scents made Al want to linger. The desert room was as sparse as he imagined, the bright Ishbalan pottery taking the edges off the foreboding cacti. The room bore ropes barring entry to sections as the staff worked on improving it. Al didn’t see it as much compensation for the poor Ishbalans having been hunted and harried for years but it was a start.

Snowdrop found a crystalline snowflake sculpture in the Xingese room that Al thought she might walk off with if he took his eyes off her; she was that enraptured with it. For his part, he found the tiny trees, some of them hundreds of years old, fascinating. A few looked like a forest in a dish. He wondered if he could learn to do something like that without alchemy. The Xingese room had a second part, rich with tiny, bright flowers and a pond filled with lotuses, decorative glass balls by some artist Al didn’t know, and beautiful fish.

“I love the goldfish.” Snowdrop sighed, leaning over the bridge railing as she gazed into the pond. “I’d love to have my own little pond like this some day.”

“I can see the appeal…my cats will love it.” He grinned and Snowdrop nudged him.

“You’re naughty.”

Al stole a kiss. “Isn’t that what you like about me?”

“Among many things. Come on, the dense foliage in the next room is always stunning.” Snowdrop pulled him along. “We can come back and linger by the fish.”

Al acquiesced gladly. Snowdrop was right; the riot of blossoms against the green foliage in the next room was beautiful. A bench pushed out against the overwhelming greenery, situated across from a giant head with a wide open, fanged mouth. Al sat down and Snow rested her head against his shoulder. “That is so strange,” he said, nodding to the statue.

“It’s by a local artist. He passed away recently, sadly. I know the person handling his estate. It’s full of his artwork.” Snow tapped the skull handle on Al’s cane. “This makes me think of Edward or should I say Edward’s alchemy reminds me of Mr. Justice’s art?”

Al snorted. “Ed would love that thing. He’d put it in his front yard.”

“Technically, he could. Mr. Justice’s work is for sale. I thought, as a way to show Ed there’re no hard feelings, I could arrange to go out to the Justice estate for a look around,” Snow said.

“Edward would love it,” Al agreed, fearing just how inspired Ed might get finding a kindred spirit, even if the man had passed on. “There is a flaw in your plan.”

“Oh?”

“Winry likes you. She might _not_ once you point out to Ed there is a market for his art.” Al grinned, tapping Snowdrop’s nose.

She giggled. “It’s a risk worth taking. So, after this room is the sunken gardens with carnivorous pitcher plants?”

Al blinked. “Really? I’ve never heard of plants that are carnivorous.”

Snowdrop nodded. “Oh yes, they’re not much to look at, though.”

“Just don’t tell Ed they exist.”

“I can just see it now.” Snowdrop spread her hands, laughing. “Pitcher plants lining the walkway and Mr. Justice’s statues in the yard, Edward’s house will be the talk of several towns.”

Al squeezed her tight. “That is what I’m trying to prevent.”

“Let it happen,” Snow replied reasonably.

“Do you want to see Winry turn into a murderer?” Al grinned.

Snow shook her head. “Poor girl. At least I fell for the relatively sane Elric brother.”

“Only relatively.”

“Sane enough for me at any rate,” she replied.

Al rested his head against hers. “I can live with that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Snow would like us to all go out together,” Al announced at the dinner table.

Ed’s eyes rolled. His ‘why’ barely got halfway out of his mouth before Winry kicked him.

“Edward,” Gracia chided, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t be so hostile. It’s unpleasant.”

“Ooo, Mommy yelled.” Elicia looked almost appreciative to have a lightning rod for her mother’s mild temper.

Ed glanced down at his gravy-flooded meatloaf. “Sorry.”

“As I was saying,” Al continued, shooting his brother a look that said ‘die,’ “Snow and I went to the conservatory today and there is an artist you’re going to love, Ed. Unfortunately, he just passed away and one of Snow’s relatives will be selling his estate. It’s not up for sale yet but she thought you might like a first look at some of his statues.”

“Where in the world would I put a statue?” Ed attacked his meatloaf like it was his enemy.

“If Elicia wasn’t at the table, I’d tell you where,” Al shot back.

“Boys, this is getting old,” Gracia said, her tone even more Mom-like than her last interjection.

“Sorry,” Al said and his brother echoed him more quietly.

“I’d like to see the house, Al. I’ve been training so hard lately, I’d kill for a chance to think of something other than automail,” Winry said, spooning up her gravy-laced mashed potatoes.

“Really? I never thought I’d hear you say that.” Ed leaned forward, eyes popping. “You’re such an automail junkie.”

“Even I have my limits.” Winry shrugged, not rising to the bait. “Of course, there’s all the festival fun but something else to do would be nice.”

“Okay, sure. I guess I have to know what sort of statues Snow thinks I’d like.” Ed held up a hand before Al could get upset. “Because I don’t even know that myself. I’m not into art.”

“That’s not true, Edward. I’ve seen your alchemy. You love to put little um…embellishments on things,” Gracia said, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

“Embellished. I’ll have to remember that instead of calling it creepy little grotesqueries.” Winry laughed.

“Hey! I’m feeling seriously underappreciated here.” Ed’s sulking took his chin to the table. “I take pride in my work.”

“So long as there aren’t flame-breathing dragon knuckles on your hand, I’m happy,” Winry assured him.

He rolled his eyes, mumbling, “You never gave that a chance.”

“Just think, Winry, you’re _choosing_ this. I’m stuck by blood. If you were sensible, you’d run,” Al groaned.

“If women were sensible, Al, Riza wouldn’t be getting married to that self-aggrandizing idiot.” Ed flushed the moment the words left his mouth. “That came out all wrong.”

“I should hope so.” Winry stabbed a fork at him. “I’m beginning to think I’m the least sensible woman in the world.”

“Get used to it.” Gracia patted Winry’s shoulder. “I was married to Maes. Occasionally I’d sit there and think to myself, ‘I _married_ this man!’”

“Staggers the sensibilities.” Winry sighed, shaking her head. “Snow is lucky. Al is mostly sane.”

“Mostly sane?” Al cocked up an eyebrow. “You know, that’s exactly what Snow said to me today.”

“What’s that make me?” Ed grumbled.

“It speaks for itself.” Gracia went over and patted his cheek. “Help us clear the table, please.”

Ed pouted but helped. “When did Snowdrop want to see this place?”

“I’ll ask her. Probably in the next day or two.” Al shrugged. “There’s a phone at her place. I’ll give her a call. Thanks, Ed.”

“You got me curious now and if I’m just sitting around doing nothing, the bastard might find something for me to keep my busy.” The face Ed made suggested he wanted nothing of Mustang’s plans.

“Keep annoying everyone and we’ll be sure to suggest it to him.” Al grinned.

“The more I suffer, the more I take you with me.” Ed smiled sweetly.

Winry looked at Gracia and sighed. “We’re not going to survive the Ice Festival.”

Gracia laughed. “It’s not looking likely.”

XXX

Snowdrop relaxed at the corner table in her mother’s new bar. Belle had been put back to work bartending but Snow was still working her cover as the owner of a small clothing shop, having come back to restock from her sister’s Central shop. Her misgivings about her assignment still ate her but she saw no way out.

“Snow.”

Her head snapped up, hearing that familiar timbre. A huge smile broke out over her face, seeing Roy standing there in his snazzy suit. Did her brother ever dress down? He had gotten all the good-looking traits in the family. No wonder he excelled at this when she didn’t manage to do her first assignment right.

Roy swung into the chair opposite her. “What do you think of the new place?”

“Looks like the Madam is doing well,” Snow replied. She glanced about at the large L-shaped bar with its sparkling brass rail and the plethora of liquor bottles behind it. There were two full rooms of tables and one with a pool table and other games. It looked nice under its veil of cigarette smoke. “Less scary than the last one.”

He chuckled. “True. So, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Snow grimaced. Her brother always could read her too well. “Why would something be wrong? Did Madam Christmas say something?”

“Should she?” Roy leaned back in his chair, an inscrutable expression on his face.

“Don’t give me that shitty look, Roy,” she huffed, glancing around the bar. She wished it was emptier, not wanting a public rile with Roy.

“Snowdrop, language,” he scolded. “I have to hear that sort of talk from Edward all day.”

“Ed?” Snow’s eyes widened. Her brother wasn’t supposed to be working with Fullmetal any more. If he was, oh, this would be so bad. “The Fullmetal Alchemist? I thought the president announced he was working with her brother to help root out the remaining Bradley supporters.”

“Our duties intersect and Edward loves to torment me, mouthy little bastard.”

“I’ve heard you whine about him before many times.”

He snorted indelicately. “If you knew Edward, you’d know it wasn’t whining, just a statement of fact.”

Snow hoped her face showed nothing. “I know you, brother. You whine.”

He made a lemony face then changed the subject. “Do you have plans for the Ice Festival? I’ve talked it over with Christmas, you can come to my big party, the official wedding announcement. You can bring a date but you don’t have to.” He grimaced then hurriedly added, “I know you don’t-”

“You know nothing,” she snapped then regretted it. She could hardly tell him she was dating Alphonse. Her head was spinning from Roy’s announcement that he was still in contact with Ed, hence her slip up. Snowdrop didn’t like where this could be headed. Now that she had just let escape the idea she might be seeing someone, Roy would push. He’d want to know, to meet the guy. She knew he thought that after the things her stepfather had done to her, the things that man invited his friends to do, that she didn’t want to be with men. For the most part, Roy was right.

“Oh?”

“It’s just starting. I don’t want to jinx it. If it goes good, you’ll get to meet him,” Snowdrop said, figuring that would be fair enough. She’d just tell Roy it hadn’t worked out. “So what’s he like, the Fullmetal Alchemist?”

“Take that yappiest terrier you’ve ever met, give it a worse attitude then stretch it into a human, that’s Edward.”

Snow laughed, realizing it was a perfect analogy. “How evil.”

“You have no idea. This grin he gets…” Roy shook his head.

“As bad as yours?” Snow quirked up her eyebrows.

“Ouch.” Roy put a hand over his heart. “As much as I’d love to sit and talk, I need to get home. I promised Riza I wouldn’t abandon her with the decorating for the big dinner. She will shoot me if I don’t show soon.”

“Literally.” Snow nodded. Walking with her brother outside, she gave him a hug and a kiss. “Bye, Roy boy. You come back soon,” she said for the benefit of any passers-by.

“My pleasure, Miss Winthrop.” He tipped his hat to her. Snow didn’t watch after him, darting back inside to go talk to her mother about her fears.

 

XXX

“Ed, where are we going?” Al limped after his brother.

“Trying to find 1415 Climax Street to drop this off for General Jerk.” Ed shook a large envelope. “I told you and Winry you didn’t have to come with me.”

“It’s no problem. We were going to stop at that late night tea house Snowdrop was talking about anyhow.” Winry craned her head around. “This isn’t a part of Central I’ve ever been in,” she added with the reticence of a country girl lost in the inner urban knot.

“There are worse slums,” Ed assured her. “You’ll be safe with us.”

“Hey, look down there.” Al pointed to a shadowy corner where a couple was embracing. The girl went inside quickly as if afraid of being spotted. “That looked like Snow.”

Ed shrugged. “What would she be doing here?”

“Al, it’s awfully dark. It’s probably just someone who looks like her.” Winry patted Al’s arm with a gaily-colored gloved hand.

“But that _is_ the bastard!” Ed growled. “Damn, him, he could have brought his own envelope down here instead of sending me out to freeze my testic….um.” Ed looked at Winry, flushing.

“He probably considered that event a gift to the world, you being sterilized.”

“Al!” Ed and Winry chorused. She slapped Al and he snickered.

“Who’s that?” Winry nodded to a heavy-set woman who had come out of the bar and hugged Roy.

“I’ve seen her before,” Ed said, picking up his pace.

“It’s always good to see you around, Roy boy,” the woman cooed loudly enough for them to hear. “You don’t keep us waiting so long next time.”

“I won’t, Madam Christmas,” Mustang promised her.

“Madam?” Winry hissed to Ed. “Do you think it’s a brothel?”

“Hope so. That way I can tell Hawkeye and she’ll shoot the bastard.”

“Ed” Al cried, a little louder than he meant to.

Roy whipped around. “Fullmetal, what are you doing here?”

“Doing your work, you dick.” Ed shook the envelope. “If you were going to be down here, why didn’t you do this yourself?”

“Maybe I had a very good reason and I’m busy so I’ll see you later.” Roy rounded a corner.

“Busy in a brothel?” Ed asked.

Roy laughed, unlocking his car. “You have the wrong end of the stick, Fullmetal, and you have about two blocks to go. You might want to hurry and get out of the cold.”

“Drop dead,” Ed called to Roy’s back as the man got into his car.

“He really brings out the worst in you,” Winry said, giving Ed a sour look.

The alchemist just huffed, stalking down the sidewalk. Al lingered, looking back at the door to the maybe-brothel. Not hearing the tapping of his brother’s cane, Ed looked back. “That wasn’t Snowdrop, Al.”

Al didn’t look convinced as he joined his companions. “You’re probably right.”

Ed picked up the pace, eager to get out of the cold. The bells tinkled over the door as he went into the shop. An old Xingese man looked up from the counter.

“I didn’t think you’d make it here before I closed for the evening, Edward Elric.” The old man’s voice carried a singsong accent.

Ed’s eyes narrowed, suspicion gleaming in them. His palms itched – both of them, though he never could explain how the missing one could feel things. “You know who I am?”

“I’d have to be a fool not to with how often you’re in the newspaper and on military posters.” The old man waved his hand. “Besides, Mustang told me you’d be coming. And you must be his brother, Alphonse. Mustang said you’d be accompanying him.”

“If Roy’s telling random people I’m always with you, Ed, that’s a sign I need a life outside of you,” Al moaned.

“As if you don’t already do, Mr. I Can’t Go Ten Minutes Without My Girlfriend.” Ed snorted.

“Mustang also warned me you would be bickering.” The old man grinned. “However, he didn’t mention you, Miss. It’s always a pleasure to have a pretty young lady in my shop. I’m Mr. Wu.”

Winry blushed. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, here.” Ed slapped the envelope on the counter. “Now is there anything else? Because if Mustang could have just used the mail for this, I’m killing him!”

Mr. Wu chuckled. “I have something to give you in return. Wait here.” He disappeared into the room behind the counter.

“Behave yourself, brother,” Al chided. “You’re going to give us a bad reputation all over town.”

“Yes, Edward.” Winry nudged him as Mr. Wu returned with a box with small holes around the top.

“I was to give this to you, Fullmetal, but since it’s meant for your brother, I’ll surrender it to you.” Wu passed the box to Alphonse.

Al opened it, curiosity lighting up his gold eyes. A huge smile broke out over his face as he lifted out a delicate-looking, beige kitten with a mask, ears and stockings in a purplish grey.

“What the hell? Why would Mustang want to get you a cat? Is he out to make me insane?” Ed grumbled loudly.

“Doubt he has to try hard.” Winry rubbed her forehead.

“He said your brother loves cats. I’m one of the few who can sell these outside of Xing. They were the favored breed of cat of an Emperor two hundred years ago. They still have royal favor. My stock is varied in their point coloration but Mustang liked this little one. He said she was feisty enough to withstand the Elrics. All I ask is for you to keep me updated on how my little girl adapts to her new home and if possible, bring her back here for breeding.”

“I’m a good letter writer. I’ll tell you all about her,” Al rubbed his cheek along the kitten’s slender back. “Does she have a name?”

“Xiu.”

“I love it. I’ll have to thank the general in person,” Al bubbled. “And thank you, sir. I’ll take excellent care of her.”

“Mustang assured me of that already. Enjoy her.”

“Ed.” Winry shot him a quizzical look. “Are you okay? It’s not like you to be so quiet.”

“Just planning all the ways I’m going to kill Mustang.” A huge grin spread out over Ed’s face.

“Just try not to desecrate his corpse too much,” Al said wryly, cuddling his kitten.

“Anything more, Mr. Wu?” Ed asked.

“No, I can call you a cab if you like.”

“Please do,” Ed replied, cheering himself with his vivid, dark imagination.

XXX

 

“Madam, I think there is a problem,” Snow said as soon as her mother finished saying goodbye to Roy.

“You getting too close to your mark?” Chris said offhandedly, her voice low as she beckoned Snow to follow, which she did on shaky legs. It was rare that she ever saw her mother angry. “Or is it the fact neither of you can make much progress with these boys?”

“I made progress tonight and none of it good.” Snow sat down at her mother’s desk.

“What happened?”

“You know I spoke to Roy earlier. He still knows a whole lot about the brothers. I think they’re still working for him. I know he says Ed is working for Armstrong but I think he’s still working for Roy. I know my brother.”

Chris tapped a finger against her lip. “This isn’t good. We need to do a better recon of this. I need to know more about our client and I’ll haul Roy boy in here and sit him down for a long talk.”

“Mom, I don’t want to do this any more. I was wrong and Roy was right. I’m not made for this work.” Snow rubbed a hand over her mouth. She hated saying it. She wanted to be good at it. “I’m sorry. I wanted to be a better help to you.”

Chris reached across the desk, putting her hand over Snow’s. “I should have known better. Roy was very adamant about you not being sent out to do this kind of job. Resolute or not, your brother is not always right. Roy thinks too much with his heart.”

“He was right about this.” Snow refused to let her mother see her cry. “I don’t think this job is a good one, not at all. Something feels very wrong.”

Snow wished her mother would have offered up words of comfort but there was no solace to be had in Chris Mustang’s grim visage.

X X X

“Miss Raven, you should go to bed.”

Evelyn glanced up at her major domo. The man’s ebony queue snaked over his shoulder as he scowled at her. “I need to find something useful in these files. They’re just too thin. I thought Madam Christmas’ networks were supposed to be the best.”

“They are. It could there is nothing to find. They are just boys, after all,” Yu said.

Evelyn slammed a fist down on her desk. “They were at Briggs when my father disappeared. He was a very talented general! Who else in that forsaken dumping ground for military losers but two alchemists could have accomplished making him disappear?”

It was hard to tell from Yu’s impassive face if he was convinced or not. What did it matter? He was, at the end of the day, a mere servant who had a good in with the right people. His feelings didn’t matter to her. She sighed. “Maybe you’re right. I just wanted to find out what happened to my father.”

“Understandable, mistress,” Yu inclined his head. “If there’s nothing more, I’ll take my leave for the night.”

She waved him off then watched him go, knowing Yu was wrong. Those damnable alchemists had to have something to do with her father’s disappearance. Evelyn was going to make them pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“This is amazing!” Ed stood in the dragon’s mouth, taking it in. The gateway leading into the Justice estate was a large, stone dragon’s head, the teeth forming a portcullis and the iron gate back in the throat area.

Winry followed more sedately with Al and Snowdrop behind her. The mechanic stopped dead, her eyes surveying the frosty scene. Statues cropped up through the yard, dragons, gargoyles and other grotesqueries dancing through the snow. More monsters decorated the pillars and gables of the large house.

“I think a nightmare puked on this place,” Al muttered, watching Ed scale a Xingese dog to fondle its big teeth.

“I think Ed’s in love, Winry,” Snow cried gleefully.

Winry punched the girl’s arm.

Snowdrop rubbed the offended limb. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For telling Ed about this place. He’s going to want to do _this_ to his place,” Winry cried. Searching for her boyfriend, she raised her voice. He had moved on to another dragon statue. “Ok, Ed, we’ve seen it. Are you done?”

“I haven’t even started.” Ed somersaulted off the statute and ran back to Snow. He thrust his arm out toward the foo lion. “Is that thing for sale?”

“That is a foo lion and yes, it is,” Snow said, her delight in Ed actually talking to her evident. She pulled a key out of her pocket. “I know the person selling the place. Want to go inside? This could all be yours if you want to live in Central.”

Eyes bright, Ed snatched the key up. “Thanks, Snowdrop!”

“Snow, if I have to visit Ed in this nightmare, I’m going to kill you.” Winry tapped her foot.

“But look how happy Ed is,” Snow protested.

“I am, hence the threats,” Winry replied grimly.

Al wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. “Congrats, Snow, you made my brother like you and now Winry wants you dead.”

Snow leaned against him. “Much as you predicted.”

They followed Ed into the rambling home. The first things that caught Winry’s eye were the monsters in ivy staircase rising up from the black and white marble floor to the mezzanine above. More statues dotted the foyer and the walls were hung with paintings equally surreal.

“He’s going to buy it,” Winry groaned, covering her face.

“I don’t think Ed wants to live in Central,” Al said. “But Ed can do this all with alchemy, well expect for the paintings. He’s somewhere in the house getting all inspired.” His grin was positively wicked.

“This is so unfair.” Winry sagged against the newel post.

“Hey guys!” Ed’s voice boomed through the house. “You have to see this. It’s so coo1.”

“That can’t be good,” Al grumbled and Winry punched his arm, too. “Ow! Hit Snow. It’s her fault.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Snow punched Al as well.

“Hurry up,” Ed called.

Ascending the stairs with the air of people going to their deaths, they found Ed in a bathroom. He stood next to a tub that resembled two giant hands, easily able to hold four people. The water filled the tub from the mouth of the horned man’s face on the wall.

“This is the best tub ever,” Ed declared, rubbing a hand over one horn.

“If you want to live inside a surrealistic freak show,” Al shot his brother a worried look.

He swept a hand around, indicating everything in the house. “How can you not love this?”

“Are you planning to take a bath, Ed?” Winry pointed to the running water, her eyebrows arching.

“Just checking it out.” Ed turned one of the horns, shutting off the flow. “I could live here and we’re not that close to the bastard if we did stay.”

Winry whimpered but that didn’t keep Ed from sailing past her, down the halls to what was presumably the bed rooms. “Confess, Al.” Winry gently shoved him. “You tripped him onto his head as kids.”

Al put up an exaggerated offended front. “I did not! However, I’ve lost track of how many times he’s been hit in the head.”

“I thought so.” Winry harrumphed, self-satisfied.

Al stabbed a finger against her shoulder. “By you.”

Winry wrinkled her nose at him. “You know I’ve never _actually_ hit Ed in the head. He just likes calling the times I’ve chewed him out, getting hit with a wrench.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Snow asked.

“More than I care to remember,” Winry replied.

“The bedroom’s even cooler than that bath!” Ed’s voice boomed up the hall.

“If he thinks I’m sleeping in a monster’s mouth, he’s got another think coming,” Winry grumbled.

“Has he even realized that you want to share his bed?” Al asked.

“Yes, but he’s not sure what to do about it.” Winry sighed. “Of course, after today it might be a moot point. He’s insane.”

Snowdrop snorted. “You aren’t fooling anyone. You still love the little freak.”

“Did someone call me little?” Ed bellowed. “I’ve grown!”

“How did he hear that?” Snow asked, eyes wide in wonderment.

“He’s tuned to the very vibrations of that word.” Al laughed. Raising his voice, he bellowed back, “And no one was calling you little. We’re calling you a freak.”

“Just get in here.”

Winry flung her hands up and headed down the hall. Snowdrop and Al followed dutifully. The bedroom, however, surprised them all. The furniture was a dark walnut, all intricately carved, and each piece told a story.

“All right, this is neat,” Winry admitted. “You can have this if you want it.”

“I want everything in this house,” Ed said, sitting on the mattress. He gazed up at Winry, sadness dimming his golden eyes. “You hate this, don’t you?”

“It’s not that I hate it but it’s a little much to take in at once,” she hemmed.

Ed sighed. “I guess, maybe, but I do like it. Thanks for bringing me here, Snow. It was a nice day out even if you guys were probably bored.”

“Oh, watching you go nuts for this stuff was anything but boring.” Al chuckled.

“That’s right, laugh. Now I know I’m not alone in my love for these sorts of things.” Ed got up and patted Snow’s shoulder. “I owe you one.”

“Yes, thanks, Snow,” Winry grumbled, nudging the other girl.

“Consider it a unique challenge, Winry,” Snow replied.

Winry waved her off. “Oh, Ed gives me those aplenty.”

“If you’re done, Ed, I want to go check on the kitten,” Al said.

“Al, that fur bag is fine. It doesn’t need you hovering.” Ed snorted. “But yeah, let’s go. You’re going to make an over-attentive dad some day, Al.” He pushed his bangs back. “Guess it’s better than what we grew up with.”

“I’ll think you’ll be a good dad, Al,” Snow said and at the flicker of panic on Al’s face, she quickly added. “Down the road.”

“Thank you. Until then, I’m glad to be a cat daddy,” Al said, wrapping his arms around her.

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.” Ed laughed until Winry elbowed him.

“That’s my brother, polite, sweet, sensitive.” Al rolled his eyes.

“I’ve noticed,” Snow said. “Lucky me, I got the real thing.” Slipping her arm around Al’s waist, she smiled up at him. “Let’s go home.”

 

X X X

“Panicking yet, boss?” Havoc shifted on Mustang’s couch, trying to get his legs out of everyone’s way.

Mustang put a glass of wine down within the man’s reach then handed a glass to Falman and Breda. “If you had a chance to wake up next to Riza every day, would you panic?”

“Good point. I always assumed she was amazing in bed.” Havoc smirked.

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Breda cautioned. “She’ll shoot you.”

“See, told you they’d be talking about sex,” Ed said to Al as they strolled in.

“I told Riza not to let you in, Edward,” Roy pouted and Ed lightly slapped the back of Roy’s head as he passed him.

“That’s for the kitten from hell, you bastard!” Ed flopped down next to Havoc on the couch. “Hey, guys.”

“Yes, thanks for Xiu, Mr. Mustang,” Al said, sitting down more sedately. “She’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome, Alphonse, and you can call me, Roy. I’ve told you that many times.”

“Just call him bastard,” Ed put in.

“But I should be happy you’re not as rude as your brother,” Roy said, settling on the love seat.

“I should hope not, sir,” Al replied. “One is enough.”

“Such loyalty my brother shows me,” Ed sniffed.

“Hey, I went to the horror house with you.”

“Horror house?” Falman shot Al a quizzical look.

“Mr. Justice’s house,” Ed said. “Al’s girlfriend thought I’d like it and she was right.”

“Ah, Justice did the gargoyles for this house,” Roy said.

“Ed has been eyeing those, too,” Al put in.

“They’re too cool for Mustang.” Ed glanced at the glass Havoc held, longing on his face.

“Forget it, Fullmetal. None for you until you actually start shaving,” Roy smirked.

“Look who’s talking. The man whose shaving consists of plucking the three lone hairs on his chin.”

Havoc nearly choked on his wine.

“Before my brother can get on a roll, why did you ask us over tonight, Roy?” Al glanced at the older alchemist curiously.

“Just thought you’d like to sit and chat with the rest of us.” Roy shrugged. “We all have time off for the festival so we’re just kicking back and relaxing.”

“And offering up suggestions for the wedding and married life,” Havoc said.

“And trying to suss out what to buy as wedding gifts,” Falman said.

“You are such a woman,” Havoc scoffed.

“No, he’s smart. Give Riza a crappy gift and she’ll probably shoot you,” Breda said.

“Hmm, point taken.” Havoc stroked his beard. “I’ll get Rebecca on that.”

“I have the perfect gift,” Ed said. “I’ll tie a train ticket to that damn kitten. That way she can run for her life and still have something cuddly to hold onto.” He beamed, obviously pleased with his idea.

“If you kill him, sir, we’ll back up your claims of justifiable homicide.” Al grinned.

“Don’t tempt me, Alphonse.” Roy wagged a finger at him.

“You’re getting so mean, Al.” Ed pouted.

“Studied at the foot of the master my whole life,” Al volleyed back and Ed made a face.

“See, Ed, I always told you your attitude would bite you in the ass,” Roy crowed.

“Die,” Ed squirmed. “Can I get some water or something?”

Roy nodded, getting up. “Anyone else want anything?”

“I’m good,” Havoc said. Breda waved him off while Falman shook his head.

“What do you think Riza would really like, Bastard?” Ed called after Roy. “Since you obviously have something on the poor woman so she can’t escape.”

“A muzzle for you?” Roy grinned as he poured water out of an icy decanter on the bar.

“No, that’s what you want, not Riza.” Ed smirked.

Roy turned to the other young alchemist. “Alphonse, are you still highly attached to him?”

The boy shrugged. “He is my blood.”

“Poor thing. Honestly gentlemen, I’m not entirely sure what Riza might want. I’ll find out. I want her to get what she actually wants and not what I think she might want,” Roy addressed all his companions.

“That’s sweet, sir,” Al said.

“Smart, Al. She rules him. If Riza’s not happy…” Havoc grinned.

“Be nice,” Roy waved a finger at him then turned back to the brothers. “You boy are going to the official engagement party, aren’t you?”

“Winry can’t wait to go,” Ed replied.

“Are we going to meet your mystery girl, Al?” Breda asked.

“Oh, yes.” Al nodded.

“She’s usually found attached to Al’s hip. Looking at him now, it’s like something is missing,” Ed added, squinting at his brother.

“My brother, the wit.” Al rolled his eyes. “Or the witless.”

“No one fights like brothers,” Roy said. “Leave it be, boys. We were going to play some poker and relax. Care to play?”

“A chance to beat the crap out of you?” Ed’s eyes gleamed like polished gold. “Absolutely.”

“Likewise. Havoc, need help transferring off the couch?” Roy asked.

“I can manage, boss, thanks. Just point the way to the game room.”

“Follow me,” Roy said gallantly.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ed stretched then rubbed his belly as it growled loudly. He glanced around the library, hoping no one had heard.

A chuckle echoed from the adjacent carrel and a young man with curly blond hair and bright green eyes peered over the wooden divider. “Your stomach sounds like how mine feels.”

“Sorry about that. Guess I got lost in my studies.” Ed rubbed the back of his head then scrubbed his fingers against his scalp. His braid felt a little too tight. Winry pulled at his hair exceptionally hard this morning. Ed wondered why then figured food was more important.

“I know how that goes. I’m studying to be a doctor and I forget to stop for food all the time. There’s a great deli across the street,” the young man said.

Ed nodded. “I eat there often.”

“I hate eating alone. Want to join me?” The curly-headed young man reached over the divider. “I’m James Ringhand.”

“Edward Elric.” Ed didn’t like shaking hands, letting people feel metal right off, but it would be rude not to. He had promised to be less rude. “I guess I should take a break from all this.” Ed didn’t really know why he agreed to go with this kid. He figured Winry and Al were to blame, always trying to make him socialize more. He followed Ringhand out of the library, thinking he already liked the young man if for no other reason than James was only a centimeter or two taller than him. Finally, someone who didn’t tower over him. He wasn’t feeding Al’s body any more. Should he be growing? It was so unfair. Al had shot right up while he only gained an inch.

Once they crossed the street to the deli, Ed got a huge sandwich and a hearty bowl of soup. He hadn’t lost his appetite now that he wasn’t supporting Al, either. Ringhand’s appetite wasn’t any less huge.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” James asked, tucking into his sandwich.

“I’m from all over, I guess.” Ed rolled his shoulders.

“That sounds exciting.”

“Sometimes,” Ed replied then changed the subject. He didn’t like talking about those travels. “Doctor, eh? My brother’s been thinking about that as a career.”

“Is he prepared to do nothing but study for a few years?” James took another big bite of sandwich.

Ed laughed. “We’re both alchemists. Studying makes us happy.”

James returned that laugh. “We have something in common, then. Is your brother anything like you?”

“Al’s smart enough to stop and eat, I suppose, and calmer, much calmer,” Ed replied, deciding to leave out it was hard to beat Al in a fight. That was knowledge best not shared and no mention that Al was taller, damn it. “Loves cats, so yeah we’re nothing alike.”

“So you’re a less smart, impatient non-cat lover?” James smirked.

Ed scowled. “Plenty smart, just less common sense. No wait…dammit!” This was why he never socialized. His tongue moved faster than his brain.

James’s smirk grew. “Trade you Al for four of my sisters. I could _use_ calm.”

“No deal.” Ed held up his hands. “I grew up with the neighbor girl who was close as a sister. Women make you nuts.”

“Tell me about it.” James sighed. “Okay, I’ll give Al the sisters and keep you.”

“I like my brother too much to agree to that,” Ed protested, watching the young man shift around on his chair, a strange, bewildered expression coming over James’s face.

“Too bad,” James said, settling back. “So what is there to do that’s fun around here? I can’t study all the time.”

“I’m the wrong person to ask,” Ed admitted, wishing he had paid attention to Mustang at least once. The General would have a laundry list of things to do. “I don’t get out much.”

“We should change that. Come out with me some time. There has to be fun bars or something.”

“You’re the one who lives in Central, you should know,” Ed countered, thinking James was a lot like Maes in the way he chattered nonstop and was so overly friendly. Hell, the kid had barely touched his food, he was talking so much. He was a human Den, a big friendly dog.

“Yeah, but I hate to go alone,” James replied, making a face at the idea.

“Guess that would be no fun.” Ed hadn’t thought about that. Most of his life, Al had been with him but now his brother was busy making new friends and having sex with them. Last night had been fun playing cards with the guys. It was time to do what Al was doing; make new friends and see if Winry might want to sleep with him. “I might be able to find time to go out some night,” Ed offered, wondering if James was legal to drink. Ed was still a year shy of that and with his size, it would be another ten years before anyone believed he was old enough, damn it.

“Great, maybe a dance hall would be fun,” James said and Ed jumped. Did the man’s foot just touch his thigh? Couldn’t the wannabe doctor just sit still? “But you might be barred from the side of the hall that serves drinks.”

“What?” Ed blushed, wide-eyed. “I’ve never had time for dancing. Usually, I hit the towns, see the library, maybe a museum to see if they have any old alchemy stuff on display then move on.”

“Museums?” James’ nose wrinkled. “Well, if you like that, Central has several. My favorite is the museum of world culture. We could go there,” James suggested.

“I’d like that,” Ed replied. He’d show Al and Winry. He could socialize and make new friends when he wanted to.

“Good.” James shifted on the chair again and there was no mistaking the way James’s foot caressed Ed’s crotch.

Ed shoved his chair back. “What the hell? What are you doing?”

James half stood up. “Just showing my appreciation.”

Before Ed knew what the other young man was doing, James leaned across the table and kissed Ed’s open mouth, hard. Ed felt James’s tongue smoothing along the inside of his mouth before he could push the student back. Ed felt the heat rise in his face, realizing other patrons were staring, watching a man kiss him and kiss him amazingly well. Ed wanted to scream and flail. In his mind he was, but his body seemed unable to move.

“Something wrong, Ed?” James cocked his head to the side.

“Yes! What the hell are you doing?”

“I thought that was apparent.” James licked his lips, reaching for Ed again.

Ed swatted his hand away. “Why the hell did you do that?”

A hurt expression pulled James’s features down. “I thought you liked me. We made a date.”

“A date? I was just looking for a friend to do stuff with. I like girls!”

James’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“Yes, I have a girlfriend, damn it.” _Who was going to laugh herself sick if she ever found out about this._ Ed pushed back from the table and stomped away, leaving his half eaten lunch. No one could know about this. He’d never hear the end of it. The only problem was Ed wasn’t sure he could keep it all in. Worse, it had been in public. Everyone in the diner had seen. Disconcerted, Ed slunk back to the library to hide in a pile of books.

X X X

“The quality of dinner guests is declining, Mrs. Hughes,” Ed called out, setting the table as Roy walked into Gracia’s dining room with Riza right behind him. “Though I supposed Riza does make up for having to put up with Mustang.” Ed rolled Riza’s name around with his tongue. He still wasn’t used to calling the lieutenant by name and he had just forgotten to call Gracia by hers.

“Riza, did I tell you Edward’s proposed wedding gift was a single train ticket so you could run away before we’re married?” Roy put a bottle of wine on the table.

“I have the feeling that by the end of this evening, I’ll be wanting that ticket,” Riza replied, carrying a covered dish into the kitchen.

“I’m not that easy to escape,” Roy called after her.

“I’ll make sure he’s imprisoned,” Ed said and suddenly a towel lashed against his butt. Ed whipped around. “Win…oh, Gracia! That’s even worse than Winry hitting me.”

“You two boy had better behave. I’d turn you over my knee but that might just make things worse.” Gracia shook the towel at him.

“No mights about it,” Riza confirmed from the kitchen.

“Roy, it’s freezing out there tonight. Could you start a fire, please?” Gracia gave him a shove toward the living room with its large fireplace.

Roy obeyed. Ed wished he knew the trick of making Mustang obedient. He suspected he was entirely the wrong sex. He needed to learn how to use Gracia and Riza especially to get what he wanted from the bastard. Now only if he knew what he wanted.

Everyone helped Gracia get the meal on the table. A meal this good made Ed want to live in this house forever. Gracia’s pot roast melted on the tongue in a burst of spice. Riza brought a Xingese vegetable dish so aromatic, it made his mouth water from the moment she removed the cover. Winry had made a dessert he couldn't wait to taste.

Ed didn't like to admit it, but being here with everyone made him feel like he did when his mom was alive. If Mustang had a clue, he could make Ed feel like he had an extended family again, he'd never hear the end of it.

“This is a delicious meal,” Al said. “Gracia, you really should let me and Ed help more with the dinners.”

“Nonsense, Al, you're guests.”

“You let Winry help,” Al pointed out.

“You and Ed can help wash up. How's that?” she offered, chivvying Elicia into the kitchen since the girl loved to help her mom.

“Why does the cleaning up seem harder than the creating?” Ed asked.

Mustang set down his utensils and leaned his chin on his fist. “Edward, I heard tell about the naughtiness you got up to down by the library today.”

Ed froze. “What?”

“Ed? Naughty?” Al set down his fork, turning away from his pie. “Ed's not naughty, not in the way _you_ mean, Roy.”

A shit-eating grin slithered across Mustang’s face. “Normally you would be right, Alphonse but I have it on good authority that Ed was.”

“Shut up,” Ed snarled, his mind whirling. Mustang couldn't possible know. Of course, he could; the man had sources everywhere.

“In fact, he was kissing someone in the corner deli by the library,” Roy said, pitching his voice louder than Ed's.

“I mean it, Mustang!” Ed yelled. How did this bastard know? Ed felt certain his hair was about to catch fire and Winry's baffled expression made him cringe.

“A young man,” Roy cried triumphantly and with such perverse joy, Ed wondered how the man made it through dinner without exploding.

Ed slumped, slithering half under the table.

“Ed?” Winry's eyes were the size of marbles.

“It wasn't _my_ idea. I was listening to you and Al. I was being social!” He hid behind his bangs.

“I didn’t mean start kissing men in public.” Al squeezed a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh.

“I didn’t plan on that.” Ed slapped a hand down on the table. “He came across the table at me. I told him I had a girlfriend.” Ed slumped down further as said girlfriend giggled uncontrollably.

“The problem is, Edward, no one knows you like Winry. You go out in public and it’s like you’re brother and sister. No wonder people assume you’re either unattached or interested in men. I’m not surprised men are throwing themselves at you,” Roy said, pouring himself more wine. “Was he a good kisser?”

“Go to…” Ed bit off his sentence, knowing Elicia was in the next room. “How would a stranger know anything about Winry any how?”

“Don’t assume he was a stranger. He may have been watching you.”

“That’s not comforting,” Ed grumbled. “This is all your fault, Al, making me act nice and social.”

“I’m both ignoring you and laughing at you.” Al’s smile was Ed’s normal evil one.

Ed didn’t like that smile on his brother’s face. “I’m not sure that roaming around, randomly kissing Winry for public consumption is…” He turned toward Winry, his face even more red. “It isn’t a bad thing but I’m not sure it’ll help this …problem. I mean, I don’t see Mustang kissing Hawkeye in public.”

“There were _reasons_ ,” Winry reminded him.

“And all anyone has to do is look at Roy and know he’s ridiculously in love,” Gracia added and Roy flashed her a soft smile.

“At least you tried to save yourself there, Edward,” Roy said.

“And I’m going to hold him to it,” Winry assured everyone.

“I’m looking forward to it, actually,” Ed replied, his blush moving somewhere north of his hairline.

“Wow, that must have been one hell of a kiss today to kick start you.” Roy laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Ed got up from the table, taking his plate. Maybe helping Gracia clean like he was supposed to be doing anyhow would end the conversation.

“You’ll have to show Ed better kisses exist, Winry,” Al crowed, dashing Ed’s hopes.

“Not a problem.” Winry flashed a huge grin.

X X X

“I wish Mustang would do his own damn dirty work.” Ed’s foot skidded on the snowy sidewalk. “Or that it would at least stop snowing.”

“I doubt either will happen.” Al’s amusement only served to irritate Ed further.

“No chance of it,” Ed conceded, glancing over at his brother and Winry. “Why are you two here anyhow? You didn’t have to come. Are you hoping Mr. Wu is going to give you another damn cat, Al?”

“No, I can find cats anywhere. I wanted to look at some of his herbal medicines. Roy gave me a book on the subject. It sounded interesting. We might be able to use some of the alchemy Mei taught us in conjunction with it or at least I’m hoping.”

“And here I thought you might be interested in those herbal aphrodisiacs Mustang keeps saying the Xingese have mastered,” Ed snorted.

“I don’t need those.” Al rapped his knuckles on his chest. “You, on the other hand.”

“Don’t you two start.” Winry nudged Al lightly so not to unbalance him on the slick sidewalk.

“I do not,” Ed said, ignoring her.

“I suppose some men find you virile.” Al smirked.

Winry sighed then turned, seeing someone out of the corner of her eye. “Al, was that Snowdrop?” She pointed to the bar across the street.

“I didn’t see her but that’s the same bar I thought I saw her coming out of the last time.” Al glanced up and down the street before darting across.

“Al, what are you doing?” Ed followed his brother.

“I have to see if it’s Snow.”

“I have to get that package from Mr. Wu,” Ed argued.

“This will only take a moment. You don’t have to follow me.”

Ed trailed after him across the street, Winry sighing and following them both. “I’m not letting you go into a brothel alone.”

“It’s a bar and I’m not ten any more.” Al pushed open the door.

Inside, it was warm, making the snow clinging to him begin to melt. Several people looked up at the trio but no one looked unfriendly. Al spotted several officers in the bar. Off to one side, there was an immense fireplace, pumping out sweetly scented heat, and fragrant food cluttered a couple of nearby tables where the patrons ate dinner. Al could hear the unmistakable sounds of pool being played in one of the rooms jutting off of the main bar. Shelves of liquor, set off by leaded glass panels and rows of glasses, dominated the bar area.

“Aren’t you a little young to be hanging out in bars?” a voice kissed with smoke and whiskey asked, drawing the trio’s attention to a stout woman with an oddly commanding air about her.

Ed puffed up. “I’m older than I look.”

She smiled at him then pulled out a silver cigarette case from a pocket in her voluminous red skirt. “You could scarcely be younger.”

“We were just looking for someone,” Al said before Ed could get on a roll. “I thought she came in here, a young Xingese girl.”

“Well, we have a few who work here, this place being close to the Xingese quarter. Have a look around if you’d like,” the woman invited.

“That’s all right. I don’t see her. We should go.”

“Sorry we couldn’t help you,” she said. “Feel free to stop back and sample the soup. It’s cold out there.” She eye Edward as if deciding if it was illegal to even let him in for dinner.

“Thanks,” Al said, hustling his brother out before Ed could take offense. Winry followed in their wake.

“Why does everyone look at me like _I’m_ the younger brother?” Ed grumbled once they were back out on the snowy sidewalk.

“Maybe because you won’t drink your milk and grow,” Al replied, sweet as honey.

“I’d rather stay short.” Ed stomped off then paused for a moment before letting his shoulders slump. “I just called myself short!”

“Not as short as you were this time last year,” Winry said, fighting back a grin.

Ed huffed and tromped toward Mr. Wu’s and Winry and Al followed more sedately only to find Ed acting like a log jam in the doorway to the apothecary.

“What’s wrong? I want to get out of the wind, Ed.” Al prodded his brother.

Ed moved aside so Winry and Al could get through the door. Sitting at the counter, having tea with Mr. Wu was Hohenheim. The man smiled broadly at his sons. Without the beard – his beard and hair had been scorched off by accident in the fight with Father – that smile looked very much like Ed’s. Hohenheim had decided to stay clean shaven, at least for a while, and his golden hair hand only begun to grow out. The look erased years off his life but it wasn’t as if he had ever looked his age.

“Sons, Winry, what a pleasant surprise,” Hohenheim said. “Join us.”

Al planted his cane on Ed’s toe in warning. Sighing dramatically, Ed acquiesced.

X X X

“This isn’t working,” Evelyn said to Yu. “This isn’t getting me any closer to my goals. We’ve learned very little information on the Elrics. Surely I know enough. We need another alchemist who is willing to take the Elrics out.”

“That could be arranged,” her servant replied. “There are still those who are not pleased with the new regime, though many of them scattered to other countries. It won’t be easy to find them. Wouldn’t a sharp shooter work just as well?”

Evelyn stroked her chin. “Yes, hard to prepare for an attack, alchemist or not, if you don’t know there’s a sniper sitting atop a roof. When do you think we could arrange this?”

“With the Ice Festival going on? Just about any time. There would be plenty of places for a sniper to hide.”

Evelyn smiled. “Then let’s get to work on that.”

“As you wish, madam.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

“Your boyfriend followed you here,” Chris said as soon as Snowdrop shut the door to the older woman’s office. Draped over the couch, James was obviously waiting for something.

Snow sat on one of the chairs. “No, he followed his brother. Roy sent Ed to Mr. Wu’s. I didn’t think Al would come out in the fresh snow. He’s still unsteady on his legs.”

“Have you managed to find anything definitive yet?” Chris asked.

“They’re definitely working for Roy. We’re investigating my brother.” Snow spat the words out, disgusted.

“Ed and Al both?” Chris sighed.

Nodding, Snow said, “Yes.”

“I have no idea what my boy is up to. Belle was wrong. Eddie isn’t homosexual,” James sighed. “And he had such a nice mouth, too. Big, lots of tongue.”

“Thanks for that image, James. I have to talk to Ed every day and now all I’ll be seeing is his huge, foul mouth.” Snow grumbled. “He must be seeing Winry then, even though all they do is yell at each other. I know she was worried he’d buy Justice’s house and she’d have to put up with it. I thought she was simply kidding herself, working on an unrequited crush. We really messed up this investigation, Madam. I’m sorry.”

“I had expected more but this has led us to a path I don’t want to go down.” Christmas scowled. “I’ll see about returning the retainer…and finding a way to learn more about this client. I don’t like this.”

Snowdrop nodded, hating herself for getting into this mess.

X X X

After putting another piece of wood on the fire, Roy settled back on the couch with Riza. “Are you going to yell at me? You look ready to.”

She drummed her fingers on his thigh. “Why would I do that? Because you’ve been mercilessly teasing Edward ever since the Ice Festival started?”

“It’s fun and I won’t feel sorry for it.” His chin jutted out. “He brings it on himself.”

Riza snorted. “He does and he’s as merciless to you. You’re both bratty boys who’ve yet to grow up.”

A byproduct of having to act like little adults when we were growing up.” Roy gave her a goofy smile. “We’re getting our childhoods in now.”

She laughed. “I believe that.”

“Riza, what do you want for wedding gifts?”

Studying him, she asked, “What brought that up?”

“The men want to know. I thought I’d ask you before you end up with Ed’s train tickets, ammo from Falman, naughty undies from Havoc and something completely appropriate from Alphonse.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t just tell them all to get me naughty undies.”

“You’d shoot me with that box of ammo then use the train ticket.” Roy grinned.

“I would.” She tapped his nose. “Let me think about it and write you out a list. There are things the house needs. I want to put in a rose garden and a herb garden for that healing alchemy you and Alphonse are looking into.”

“Good idea, but are you sure you don’t want something less…practical?”

“Maybe. Havoc’s probably already bought the nasty undies.”

“No, he seemed appropriately cautious about ticking you off.” Roy smirked.

“He’s smarter than his girlfriend, then. Rebecca already gave me a chocolate fondue with a pastry brush for painting.”

“Remind me to buy Rebecca something nice,” Roy said and Riza pinched his side. “Ow, I’m thinking of a pretty sweater for her. We’d all enjoy that.” The pinch mutated into a slap across the belly.

“You’re not supposed to be looking at the other women. You’re nearly a married man.”

“We never stop looking. We’re men.”

Riza snorted again.

“I’m serious. You and Rebecca put on some tight sweaters, go into the old veterans’ home and see how many saluting soldiers you see.”

Riza put her hand over his face, pushing him away. “Pigs, the whole lot of you.”

“Have I claimed to be anything else?”

“I suppose not. What do you want for gifts, Roy?”

“You in those naughty undies.” He grinned, leaning over to pull her onto his lap.

“I’m being serious, Roy,” Riza said but she brushed her hips against his.

“So am I.” He kissed her. “All I wanted was you and I’m already getting that.” Roy glanced over to the fireplace. “We’ve got a beautiful fire and a nice soft rug in front it. I can get a bottle of wine and complete the cliché.”

Riza reached between his legs and gave him a squeeze. “We can wait on that wine.”

Roy grinned. “I love you how think.”

 

X X X

Sitting across from Ed and Winry, Snowdrop blew across her mug of hot tea. The mission might be over but she had no intention of letting Alphonse go. Maybe he’d never learn the truth. There was no reason for him to ever suspect she was sent to him to spy on him. He wouldn’t forgive her if he knew but she should be safe.

Of course, now that they no longer needed to watch Edward, she still wasn’t free of him. At least Ed seemed to be finally warming up to her. Snowdrop didn’t want to upset Al so that was a good thing. He was so fond of his brother that Snowdrop had to admit maybe Ed had hidden pockets of goodness she hadn’t seen yet.

“You should take Winry on a horse-drawn carriage through the ice sculpture garden, Ed,” Al said, breaking into Snowdrop’s thoughts.

“What do you think, Winry?” Ed looked over at her.

She smirked. “I’d like that.”

“Al, we should try that this afternoon. And I think the ice bar might have a few non-alcoholic drinks we could try. I’d like to see it. It’s supposed to be pretty,” Snowdrop said.

“Sure. That could be fun,” Al said. “Maybe we could sneak some wine.”

“Al, who have you been talking to? You get more like that bastard Mustang every day,” Ed growled.

“This from someone with General Mustang’s exact personality.” Al rolled his eyes.

Snowdrop tried not to show her surprise at that comment, shielding her face with her tea cup. Her brother was sweet. Yes, he could be an arrogant loud mouth but Ed was…not like Roy. Maybe Al was right but she didn’t want to think about that.

“Snow’s old enough to get us drinks,” Al said.

“Don’t drag us into this, Alphonse.” She set her cup on the vendor’s shelf. “I’m not going to pay to get you drunk in public. Ed will have a fit and we’re just finally hitting it off.”

“Ignore him, Snow. He’ll be looking for a way into that bar,” Ed groaned.

“Speaking of which, were you in a bar over on Climax Street, Snow?” Al asked.

Grateful that she had finished her tea so she wouldn’t choke on it, Snow stared off across the festival grounds. “Why would I have been in a bar, Alphonse?”

“I don’t care if you were. I just thought I saw you in the Gate Hangs Well.”

“That’s next to Little Xing, isn’t it?” Snow asked, feigning ignorance. “I know where you mean but no, I haven’t been there.”

“I told you it was probably someone else,” Winry said. “Though she did look a lot like you, Snowdrop.”

“I hear that a lot from Amestrians.” Snow smiled. “You seem to think all Xingese look alike.”

“Well, we did see her at a distance.” Al shrugged.

“What would you have been doing over there in the first place, Al?” Snow asked.

“We had to go get something from Mr. Wu,” Al replied. “For General Mustang.”

“Yes, the bastard gave Al that stupid kitten.”

“I was wondering if you got Xiu from Mr. Wu’s queens. I go to his shop to get herbal medicines.” Snow pursed her lips. Why in the world would her brother give Alphonse a kitten? “Why did the General purchase you a kitten?”

“Wants to make me insane,” Ed grumbled.

“He likes me,” Al countered then scrunched up his nose. “And to make Ed insane.”

“It seems to be a mutual obsession,” Winry said. “It’s two parts amusing, one part annoying.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Al said.

“Those cats are very special to the Xingese people. It’s a wonderful gift,” Snow said.

“I know. I’ve thanked him. Ed should be getting Mustang a gift for all the man’s done for us.”

“I _am_. I’m buying a train ticket so Riza can run away before she marries him saving her from her insanity in marrying a bastard,” Ed said then frowned. “Guess that’s more a gift for her.”

“See what we mean about the obsession, Snow?” Winry shoved Ed.

“By that logic, I should be buying Winry a train ticket,” Al grinned and Snow glanced over at Winry, still unsure of what the girl’s relationship was with Ed.

“I guess I didn’t realize you were thinking about marriage, Edward. I thought it was more of a brother-sister relationship,” Snow said, confused. Winry flushed.

“I’m _not_ getting married!” Ed barked and at Winry’s sharp look he added, “Too young yet. But Winry’s my girlfriend. Why can’t anyone see that? I don’t like guys, no matter what story about me and the deli Al might have told you.”

“I did hear it was a good kiss.” Snow grinned at him.

“Al, I’m going to bury you naked in the snow.” Ed punched his brother’s shoulder.

“Like to see you try. You never beat me unless you cheat.”

“But I have no qualms about cheating.” Ed grinned widely.

“That says it all, Edward.” Al took Winry’s gloved hand. “Good luck with hi- get down!” He yanked Winry back against the tea hut.

Ed grabbed Snowdrop, pulling her down just as a gun shot rang out. Even as Ed and Al slammed their hands to the ground, raising a wall of stone, more shots rang out. Snow couldn’t breathe. She barely heard Ed demanding for her and Winry to stay put as Al and he ran around their own wall, not with all the people screaming in fear around her.

“What the hell?” Winry snarled.

Snow scrambled over to the girl. “Is someone after Ed? He’s a State Alchemist.”

“He was a target after the battle,” Winry replied tightly. “Idiot. He’s not bulletproof.”

“Boys never think,” Snow grumbled, listening intently. “I think the gun fire has stopped.”

“I can’t sit back here.” Winry started out around the barrier and, against her better judgment, Snow went with her.

Festival goers milled around them, screams echoing through the park. People swarmed around Winry and her as they fought against the tide of panic to try and reach their boyfriends. Snow could see Al and Ed not far in front of them now, heads up, perhaps scanning for the sniper on the rooftops. Snow knew it would be the best place for a sniper to hide. She slowed down, looking up at the roofs herself. The Madam would be pleased with her.

Ed and Al finally came to a stop, scanning about. Ed spun around, racing toward them, his face flushed. “Winry! What are you doing out here? It’s too dangerous.”

“For all of us,” Winry fired back.

“We need to contact Roy,” Al said, before they could get to fighting. He slipped his arm around Snow. “Are you two all right?”

“We’re fine,” Snowdrop said. “And I don’t think it’ll take long for the military to get here.” She nodded to the approaching soldiers. She knew the constables wouldn’t be far behind.

Snow let the brothers take the lead with the soldiers. Next to her, Winry shifted uncomfortably. Snow could tell the young woman didn’t like not being in control. Snow didn’t worry about that. She’d so little control through so much of her life, she was never sure how to act when she did. Instead, she let her mind flow over the course of the attack. There was no doubt in her mind the attack was directed at the brothers. There was every possibility whoever her mother’s client was had gotten tired of waiting for the information. Snow needed to get away from her new friends as soon as she could. The madam had to know about this.

X X X

Chris had seen Snowdrop agitated many times but today was the worse. Her little feral kitten girl –as she thought of Snowdrop – was practically climbing the walls. Snow’s hands shook when Chris finally got her to sit down. “Thank you for calling so quickly about the shooting,” Chris said.

“The shooter was trying to kill the brothers,” Snow replied, finally alighting in a chair. “But I don’t think the sniper was a pro. They did a poor job of it, thankfully. I’m not sure the sniper was even serious. It could have been a warning shot.” She scowled. “But I doubt it. Al spotted the gun before the sniper got the first shot off.”

“A risky warning,” Chris said. “You’re probably right. The brothers foiled the attack. It’s time for you to break it off with Alphonse. I’m not going to risk your life.”

Snow said nothing, just nodding. Chris’s eyes narrowed, not trusting what she saw in her daughter. She should have trusted Roy’s judgment and not sent Snowdrop on a mission like this. She hadn’t thought Snowdrop would lose her head over a boy since she had such a grim view on men.

“I’m going to give Roy boy a warning. He’ll need to know what’s going on. He can take responsibility for alerting the boys as if someone shooting at them wasn’t warning enough.”

“I thought we’d all be killed,” she replied, her voice hollow.

“I warned you this was dangerous. You’re the one who wanted to something more than records searches and tending the bar,” Chris said a little coldly. She hoped to dissuade Snowdrop from seeking more active duty. Her young daughter wasn’t made for it, no matter what she thought.

“I know and you were right,” Snow replied unhappily. “I don’t feel right leaving them to it, madam. They deserve to know something is wrong.”

“And you can’t tell them anything more than they already know. We haven’t figured out who is trying to kill them and you wouldn’t be able to tell them if we did.”

Snow sagged further at that hard truth. “We have to protect them. Roy could do it.”

“I’m tracking who our contact works for.” Chris dug out her cigarettes. “If this goes back to Roy, he’ll protect them.”

Snow nodded, obviously not comforted. Chris didn’t blame her.

XXX

“Those boys got lucky today. They could have been killed,” Riza said, loudly to be heard over the sound of running water.

Roy peered out from behind the shower curtain. “I need to talk to the madam and see what she knows about the attack. I wanted to earlier, but Olivia kept me busy trying to track down the sniper. I’m just glad he’s not as talented as you.”

Riza scowled. She knew what he meant but it didn’t sound good. “I don’t like this, Roy. I’m tired of life being a series of enemies after our heads.”

He stepped out of the shower, taking her in soapy arms, pressing her against his slick chest. “I am, too, but I’m not sure the world will ever be what we want it to be.”

Resting her cheek against his warm, wet skin, she said, “I know, but it could be kinder.”

“You won’t get any argument from me or those boys.” He rubbed her back. “Like I said, I didn’t get a chance to talk to the madam. I don’t doubt she has some knowledge the military hasn’t uncovered yet about the shooting.”

“Your mother usually does.” Riza peered into the adjoining bedroom at the clock as Roy dried off. “It’s late.”

“She might still be up.” He shrugged into his pajamas. “Then again, she’s getting older. I probably shouldn’t bother her now.” Roy frowned, heading into the bedroom. “I’d better call, after all.”

“You’ll feel better if you call,” Riza said, climbing into bed.

Roy did but only got hold of Lois, one of his ‘sisters,’ who told him the Madam was out with General Grumman. Roy decided he didn’t want to know why.

“And you said she was getting old.” Riza smirked when he told her where Chris was.

“ _Older_ , not old. If she heard that, I’ll be dead.”

“And Edward will be relieved I’m spared the horrors of marrying a man like you.” Riza tapped Roy’s nose.

He grunted. “A man just like him. No telling the madam anything about the older comment but what in the world is she doing out so late?”

“Probably planning what we were,” Riza said.

“Man, I hope not because the idea that my mother and your grandfather are having sex all over the house just killed my mood,” Roy replied, his eyes wide with horror.

“When you put it that way, me, too.” Riza scowled. “And I love you how assumed I meant sex.”

“I’m not sure what you had planned for tonight but my plan was to work on perfecting sky soaring butterfly.” He grinned, running his hand along the curve of Riza’s hip, picturing her in the erotic position.

“I think I could be persuaded to give that a try but I might need convincing,” she replied slyly.

“Oh, why didn’t you say so.” Roy started his persuasion with a deep kiss.

XXX

“What do you mean the sniper missed?” Evelyn raged. “Did you hire a blind marksman?”

Yu listened to her rant patiently, well accustomed to his mistress’s temper. “The brothers somehow spotted him. Once they were warned, a gun had very little effect on them. Their alchemy allowed them to raise an impenetrable shield.”

She stopped stalking around the room to throw herself into a chair in front of the fire place. “I hadn’t counted on that. What we need, I suppose, is an alchemist willing to help us. Surely that can’t be too hard. There were any number of alchemists who supported Bradley and might have had to go into hiding. Can we find one?”

“I’ll start someone looking. We might still get use out of Madam Christmas, after all.”

“Find someone good. I’m losing patience.” She frowned. “Too bad Crimson Lotus disappeared in the middle of it all. He would have been perfect.”

“We should be able to find someone near his caliber. In the meantime, I’ll have the sniper look for another opportunity. You never know, he could get lucky,” Yu replied.

“Good idea. One way or the other, the Elrics need to pay for my father’s death.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Roy plucked Riza’s coffee cup out of her hand, putting it on the table before bearing her back against the couch, kissing her coffee-flavored lips.

Riza pushed him back, sitting up. “Roy, I’ll never get breakfast started this way.”

“Who cares? I have a huge fire built. Hayate is sleeping upstairs and we don’t have to go to work today.”

“Didn’t you tell the brothers to come over today?” Riza brushed Roy’s bangs back but they immediately popped forward again.

“Later. Ed’s a slugabed and Al’s girlfriend seems to be ensuring there is no blood anywhere near the boy’s brain. He won’t even remember he’s supposed to be here,” Roy argued.

“Hmmm, I suppose that’s true.”

Roy brushed a kiss against her neck before kissing his way down and into her robe. Riza settled on his lap, getting a nearly immediate result.

Riza’s head jerked up. “Did you hear something?”

“Probably the dog,” he mumbled against her skin, trying to figure out a way past robe flaps, night gown hems and whatever other barriers might be in his way.

“Good morn…oh!” Al said, appearing in the doorway. He had their morning delivery milk bottle in hand. “Oops.”

Riza shoved Roy back. “I thought you said he wouldn’t remember, Roy.”

“He wasn't supposed to. I was sure he'd be with his girlfriend.”

“Ew, just what I needed to see first thing in the morning.” Ed wrinkled his nose.

“Then you'd better stay over there.” Roy said, shifting uncomfortably on the couch

Ed held up a hand to block the view. “Don't worry.”

“Boys, would you like a cup of coffee? I'm going to put it on,” Riza said, pulling her robe tighter. “Go on through to the library. We'll be with you in a few minutes.”

“Sorry we let ourselves in with the hidden key,” Al said.

Ed screwed up his face. “Yeah, the bastard told us to.” Half under his breath, he added, “Probably so he’d have an audience,” yipping when Al smacked his arm.

“It's not a problem.” Riza rolled her eyes. “We need to talk to you.”

“It _is_ a problem!” Roy pouted, levering himself up.

“Whoa, sit your ass back down. No one wants to see you!” Ed waved his hands.

Roy glared. “I'm going to the bathroom, go get your damn coffee.”

“Sorry,” Al called after him.

“Damn, now all I can see in my head is what he's going to do in the bathroom,” Ed said and Al sighed.

“Honestly, brother.”

Ed shrugged. “I'm being serious.”

“Have coffee, Edward,” Riza said. “Think about the shooter until Roy and I get dressed.”

“Do you want me to start a breakfast for you?” Al asked.

“That won't be necessary but thank you.” Riza headed up the steps. She muttered a curse under her breath. Roy wasn't the only one disappointed in the lack of morning sex. She quickly changed, though she saw no signs of her husband to be. He was probably lingering in the bathroom just to annoy Ed, or to fulfill Ed's fears. Al had two cups of coffee waiting when she got back downstairs. “Thank you Alphonse.”

“No problem. Least we could do after ruining your morning,” Al said, having the good graces to look contrite.

“It's all right, Alphonse. We need to talk to you more about shooting anyhow,” Riza replied.

“We talked about that all night,” Ed grumbled, “then again this morning. I didn't get breakfast.”

Riza shook her head. “Was that your way of saying you'd like me to make something?”

“We'll help,” Ed said, making puppy eyes at her. “If you don't mind. Seriously, we talked to Armstrong and his investigators all night then to the local police after that. They're still talking to the girls and they wouldn’t let us wait for them.”

“All right. I'll whip up some eggs,” Riza replied. “Ed, go see what's taking Roy so long.”

“No way. I _know_ what's taking him so long.” Ed held out his hands.

She grimaced. “He's not doing _that_ with you boys here.”

“Just go, Ed.” Al shoved his brother. “I'll help Miss Hawkeye. I make good scrambled eggs.”

“Have at it, Alphonse.” Riza opened the ice chest and gave him the eggs.

“Have any cheese?” Al asked as Ed headed for the door

XX

Ed was still marveling at just how big this house was. It took him a minute or two to chase down Mustang. He had purposely avoided going upstairs to the bedrooms, just in case Riza was wrong about the man. Finally, he found Roy talking on the phone in the den.

“Thank you, Madam, you've been very helpful. That made my morning.”

Madam? Get horny, get denied, call a prostitute? Ed wasn’t sure he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. Hawkeye could walk in, after all. At least he hadn’t walked in on the bastard jerking off.

“Do you know who…Madam?” Roy’s voice tightened. “What’s going on? That sounds horrible. All right, go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Ed rapped on the doorframe. Mustang spun his desk chair around. “Hawkeye sent me after you.”

“Thank you, Edward.”

Mustang got up and headed for the kitchen. Ed gave him a look, knew Mustang noticed his curiosity, but the older alchemist didn’t indulge him, making Ed ask. “What was that one the phone?”

“What was that one the phone?”

“Nosy, aren’t you?” Roy smirked. “Someone with something I needed to know.”

“Whatever.” Ed figured the bastard wouldn’t confess but it had been worth a try. When they got back to the kitchen, Al and Riza had everything well in hand and nearly done.

“What did you boys tell Armstrong?” Roy took the platter of bacon from the counter and put it on the table.

“Not much. You wouldn’t think it would have taken all night,” Ed grumbled, sitting down.

“We never saw the shooter. We just saw the flash off his gun,” Al said, bringing over the toast.

“We chased him but to be honest, we never got closer enough even to see if it was a man or a woman. We were spectacularly unhelpful.” Ed’s jaw clenched, his fist pounding on the table. “They could have killed us all. We should have been faster.”

“Edward, any sniper worth his or her salt would have been several buildings away with a high-powered scope and three escape routes,” Riza replied, putting the eggs in the center of the table. “You and Alphonse had very little chance of crossing that far through a throng of terrified people over ice and snow.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier,” Al said, running his hands through his bangs, making them stick up.

She nodded. “I know, believe me, Roy and I know.”

“You found out something, talking to…whoever that was.” Ed looked at Mustang, not quite willing to rat him out for talking to a madam.

Mustang picked up the serving spoon and beckoned for Riza to give him her plate. “The Madam had some things to say,” he said, surprising Edward. Maybe he did have the wrong end of the stick. “The boys have been targeted. Someone wanted to know what they were up to. She thinks the attack might be part of that.”

“Why would anyone want to know what we’re doing?” Ed helped himself to bacon but he wasn’t sure he was entirely hungry any more. “Hell, I’m not even really doing anything other than being a liaison to Xing and helping Al get back on his feet.” He glanced at his sibling. “And I think that job is over with.”

“That could be why, brother. Helping make good ties with Xing might be something someone doesn’t want,” Al said, taking some toast.

“That makes sense,” Ed nodded. ““I mean, some Amestrians won’t like it, then we have to go through the desert. The Ishbalans won’t be happy, either.”

Roy snorted. “Just a hundred headaches there. I don’t know why someone has an unusually high interest in you boys but certainly your theory is a good one. I’m looking into the whys now. My contact had more to tell me but had to deal with a more immediate problem. I’d just be very careful if I were you.”

“We always are,” Ed frowned. “Should we get our girlfriends out of town or would anywhere we send them be a risk?”

“Whoever is looking into your lives probably already knows about them, probably more than I do, Alphonse.” Mustang leveled a look at the youngest alchemist. “I’d say they’d be safer with you than by themselves.”

“I hate this. It was supposed to be over when Bradley died,” Ed said, his jaw tightening.

“I’m not sure it’s ever over, Edward,” Roy sighed, cradling his coffee.

“You’d think we’d at least notice someone spying on us. There’s really no one new around us other than military people and Al’s girlfriend.”

“Don’t you go blaming her, Edward!” Al glared.

He waved his brother off. “I’m not, just saying is all.”

“Be aware of the people around you but don’t act paranoid,” Roy said. “If the spy knows you’re on to him or her, things could get ugly. Trust me when I say I’ll get some very good people looking into this for you.”

“We trust you. We’ll just act as normal as we can.” Al looked at Ed. “I’m not promising anything, though. Some of us aren’t that good at just sitting around passively.” When Ed opened his mouth to protest, Al continued. “If we start doing things the spy isn’t used to us doing, won’t that make him suspicious, too?”

“Yes, probably. Do your normal things. You could probably even go back to the fair, with caution. I’m not sure they’ll try in a place that public again and the military has stepped up the guard there.”

“Wouldn’t that put Winry at greater risk?” Ed said.

“Most of the Amestrians who knew that she was important to you are dead. This could be an Ishbalan, or a Xingese spy for that matter,” Roy said, stabbing at his eggs with his fork. “They might not know about Winry but you’re not exactly lovey dovey in public.”

“Or Drachman, we’re nowhere nearly at peace with them and they wouldn’t like us making a friendship with another country,” Riza added. “It doesn’t matter, Ed. The spy already knows about her or there wouldn’t have been a sniper on the roof aiming at all four of you.”

“Fuck.” Ed stabbed a pile of scrambled eggs on his plate. “How do you do it, bastard? How do you handle knowing Hawkeye could get hurt by one of your enemies?”

“It’s a little different for me, Edward. Riza is the one looking out for _me_. She’s hell on wheels with her guns.” Roy leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m the one people have to keep guarding. Doesn’t mean it’s easy. The best thing you can do is to relax as much as you can and trust in me to get a layer of protection around you. I can’t tell you everything I’m doing, national security and all that, but trust me, it’ll be there. There won’t be any place you two can go in this city me and mine won’t know about it.”

“We do trust you, sir,” Al said. “I mean, you found out about Ed kissing that guy in just a few hours so you must be able to find out just about anything you need. It’s like you have spies of your own.”

Roy snorted. “Well, that one was pretty big news.”

Edward snarled, slamming his fist on the table hard enough to make his plate jump. “And we agreed, we’d never speak of it again!”

“You agreed. The rest of us will be speaking of this at your ninetieth birthday,” Al replied, toasting his brother with his coffee.

“Roy’s right, Edward. If you boys are worried about your girlfriends, don’t have them out there alone and if they have to be, you can always call me. I can probably arrange for a little protection,” Riza said. “I have more free time myself.”

“Thank you, ma’am, we’ll call you for sure,” Al said.

“Please, Alphonse, I keep saying this but you can call me Riza now.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said again, stifling a yawn. Al’s cheeks pinked up. “Sorry, I was so hungry and I thought I was okay, but the investigators had us up most of the night. I could take a nap right now.”

“Then we’re going home. You like to pretend you’re fine, Al, but you’re still healing up,” Ed said, pushing back from the table. “Want us to help you clean up the kitchen?”

“No, I’ll help her,” Roy said. “Edward, Alphonse, when you leave Gracia’s, tell her where you’ll be. If you have to leave that place and go elsewhere without going back to Mayfield, then call her. She’s mostly home so she’ll be the easiest to reach. It’ll help keep you guys safe if we have a clue where you are.”

“We can do that, even if some of us go places we don’t want others to know about.” Ed leveled a glare at his brother.

Al rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not doing it in a deli.”

“Let’s go before I give that sniper a helping hand,” Ed said, punching Al’s shoulder.

Roy smirked.

“Go to hell,” Ed said, chivvying his brother to the door. He hustled Al out to the sounds of Mustang’s idiot laughter. Everything about this situation sucked. “Al, I caught Mustang on the phone with a madam and I’m not sure he was looking for information only.”

“Ed, your imagination is getting the better of you. Hmm, I guess he did mention a madam but I just don’t see it.” He puffed out a cloud. “Why did we walk? It’s so far.”

Ed looked at his brother. “Let’s go back in and call a cab but I’m telling you that’s what he called her.”

“Riza would shoot him.”

“Not the worst idea I’ve heard all morning.”

XXX

“Winry you can not go out alone,” Ed said, trying to keep his voice down. Al had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got to Mrs. Hughes’s and was still out cold. “Mustang said it was dangerous.”

“Ed, I’m tired and frankly, I don’t even want to go but Mr. Schneider wants me to come to the hospital. He used to be partners with Mr. Garfiel and he helps me train when I’m in Central. There’s been an accident from all the ice, and he wants me to see how mechanics can help the surgeons make the best decisions about amputations. I have to go to the hospital,” Winry said, pulling her hair back into a tail.

“Then I’m going, too. I won’t be in the way.” Ed held up a hand. “I’ll bring some books and whatever work Mustang has for me. I’ll stay out in the lobby but even Mustang doesn’t think it’s safe for us to be going out alone. He’s gotten information that Al and I were the targets.”

“You’ve said and it scares me.” Winry sighed. “All right. That’ll work. I’ll be safe enough inside the operating room.”

“Just let me get enough stuff to occupy myself and give Mustang a call. Al should be all right. Last night was too much for him.” Ed slipped an arm around her, looking back at Al’s bedroom.

“He’ll be fine, Ed. Gracia will be here with him.”

Ed nodded and went to round up his stuff. He couldn’t help being nervous on the cab ride over. He kept looking out the rear window, half expecting something bad to happen. They did make it to the hospital without incident and he thought maybe he spotted one of Mustang’s men following the cab. He hated making them waste their time but he wasn’t willing to let Winry be unprotected.

It was snowing by the time they got inside, making Ed regret the trip even more. Winry disappeared with Mr. Schneider, leaving Ed to his own devises. He found the most comfortable of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and got down to work.

XXX

“Brenda, how are you doing?” Fuery asked into the walkie talkie he had stuffed into a back pack.

“A little irritated that I’m out here freezing while you and Jacqueline are inside where it’s warm, Karen,” Breda replied. “It’s quiet out here.”

“Jacqueline is flirting with a nurse. She’ll be lucky if Becky doesn’t take her to task for being a naughty girl.” Fuery grinned. Havoc really was flirting with a nurse who looked ready to roll him out the door and into traffic. He wasn’t sure if Edward was even aware that he and Havoc were in the building. The young man was stretched out on a ratty lobby couch with a book over his face. He appeared to have fallen asleep after the third hour of waiting on Miss Rockbell in surgery.

“I’d pay to see that,” Breda replied. “Damn it, I’m freezing.”

“You can pretend you’re at the party tomorrow. We still have to get Mustang to your place without him getting suspicious.”

“That is not going to keep me warm, Fuery. All right, I’m going to check the lower lobby so I can warm up. It’s coming down like crazy now. We’ll probably all be sleeping at the hospital.”

Fuery scowled. He hated hospitals. “I sure hope not. Good luck.”

“I’m going to need it.”

Fuery thought he was as well. This was mind numbingly boring duty but at the same time tense. He’d hate like hell if something happened to Miss Rockbell or Edward. His butt numb, he shifted his weight, hoping Miss Rockbell would get done soon.

XXX

Snowdrop watched fat flakes falling down around the hotel. She had retreated to the familiar safety of her real rooms in her mother’s home across from the bar on the fringe of Little Xing. She had called the woman Al was staying with who told her Al had been exhausted by the stress of the night before. Snow had told her to relay to Al she wished him pleasant dreams and she would call him tomorrow. It felt good to not be in the little apartment in town that she told Al was hers. It was just another lie.

It was all unraveling. Part of her wanted to play the coward and run away. Let Christmas break the bad news. Chris was used to difficulties. Snow would do no such thing, of course. Al deserved better. There was still a chance he never needed to find out she was a spy. Was that fair? What if they loved each other for years and somehow he found out, wouldn’t that be worse? There was no way out of this now for her.

Turning from the window, Snow headed into the bath. Tonight seemed like a good one to just soak in some hot bubbly water and try to read to forget her problems. She undressed as the tub filled. Snow caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, seeing the maze of scars that patterned her skin. She could hardly tell Al or anyone what the real cause of them was. She told him a tale of getting dragged by a milk cart as a child. Yet another lie between them.

She took her solace in the warm water but it did little to wash off the dirty feeling all the lies had created. She couldn’t concentrate on her mystery. Most of Christmas’s girls read romances, dreaming of the day their Aeurgian prince would come to take them away. Most of those novels had dominant, demanding men in them. She didn’t understand why so many women found that something desirable. That was the kind of men she feared. That’s what made Alphonse so special.

Sighing, Snow tried to lose herself in figuring out who killed the town gossip and dumped her in the rose garden.

XXX

“It’s really coming down.” Winry tilted her head up, watching the flakes dancing in the light from the street lamps.

“I don’t think it’s safe to try to get back to Gracia’s.” Ed glanced down the street. “I’m not even sure the cabs will be running.”

“The Mason Arms is just a block from the hospital. Family members need a place to rest when they have someone in the hospital long term,” Winry said. “It should have rooms. It’s a big hotel.”

“Is it all right? This isn’t the best neighborhood.”

“It’s good,” she replied, heading down the slick sidewalk. “Better than trying to find a cab. It’s not _that_ dangerous around here.”

“Yeah, I guess not. I’m just nervous after yesterday,” Ed said, linking arms with her. “Hope we can still have the party tomorrow. Even I have to agree the bastard and Hawkeye deserve a private party for their wedding. You know the formal one is going to be stuffy and boring.”

“Probably. I’m looking forward to both, really. I never get a chance to dress up and party.”

“I know.” Ed’s foot skidded a little. “Damn. We shouldn’t have to worry about being followed. I mean, because of us, somewhere out here one of Mustang’s men is freezing his jewels off

“Pleasant thought.” She leaned into his embrace. “It is really pretty with the snow playing in the lights. Back home, it falls in the dark, sneaks up on us. Here, we can see each flake as it falls. If there wasn’t a potential sniper out there, I’d say we take a nice walk in Central Park.”

“Great, you’re trying to freeze _my_ jewels off.” He nudged her with his elbow.

“Ed, honestly, you can tell you’ve been around nothing but men for far too long.” Winry pinched his side. “We’ll worry about the state of your jewels when we get out of the public eye.”

“All right,” he replied and Winry’s eyes widened. She picked up the pace to the hotel.

They got checked into a room. Winry noticed Edward paid in cash and gave Mr. Mustang’s name. He’d be fricasseed if the older alchemist found out. The room only had one bed and Winry was hoping this was a sign, that maybe Ed had this planned all along and snow provided a good excuse. She knew _she_ had been planning for it since they came to Central. She had a tin of condoms hidden away in her tool kit just in case he finally overcame whatever his issues had been. It wasn’t that he didn’t love her. Winry knew he did. Ed was just having a hard time of changing a life time of denial.

“This isn’t a bad room,” he said, sitting on the edge of the tub trying to lever off his boots so not to track snow all over the room.

“It’ll do,” she said, inching around him to get her shoes off, too. He’d better not just talk about the room and go collapse all nice and safe because she wasn’t sure what she’d do.

“Not quite I was expecting. This is just something Al and I would have stayed in. I guess I always pictured something more romantic.”

“About the Arms?”

He scowled, getting up. “You know not about the Arms.” Ed took her hand and tugged her out of the bathroom before kissing her. “Guess I always thought it would be more with the fancy dinner, the fireplace, candlelight. Well, at least I got the snowed in part right.”

Winry grinned, putting her arms around his neck. “So, you’ve been thinking about seducing me? Or you’ve been reading too many romances?”

He snorted. “Been thinking about it for a very long time. I’m just sort of an idiot about some things.”

She kissed him. “No need to tell me. Don’t worry, I’ve been thinking about this day for a long time, too. I think a blizzard is perfectly romantic.”

Ed backed her toward the bed. “You’re the one who’s perfect.”

XXX

“Evening, Madam,” Roy said, finally getting a call through to his mother. The bar was hopping with patrons stranded inside by the snow.

“I know what you want to talk about, you wicked young man,” she bantered back. It was part of the game. Anyone could be listening in.

“Someone has been watching my young friends and me. Granted, I know we’re hard to take your eyes off of, but any idea who might have the biggest peepers?” When he got no answer. “Madam? Christmas?” Roy tapped a finger on the disconnect button then listened. There was no dial tone. “Damn.”

“What’s wrong?” Riza looked over the back of the couch at him.

“I think the snow snapped the lines. Just what I needed. I should have gone over there earlier. I know Mother knows who’s after Ed and Al.” Roy frowned.

“Olivia had other ideas for us today.”

“On our day off. Should have told her no.” Roy joined Riza on the couch.

“Yes, that would go over well.” Riza noticed he was staring at her. “What is going through that mind of yours?”

Roy tackled her back against the couch cushions, his mouth sealing over hers. His tongue thoroughly investigated her mouth before he answered. “No Elric brothers. No phone lines to discuss business. I’ll flame the next person through that door. My plans are to make the most of being snowed in, starting with where we were interrupted this morning.”

Riza buried her finger in his hair, pulling him closer. “Best plan I’ve heard in ages.”

XXX

Evelyn stared at her phone, willing it to work. The lines were down. She knew that. She also knew nothing could possibly be happening in her favor right now. The Elrics would be holed up against this weather and so too was anyone working for her cause.

Why was it so hard to get vengeance for her father? It was like the world wanted his disappearance to go unpunished. She would shoot them herself if she had to. Until then, there was nothing to do but retire for the night and wait out the storm. Her time would come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

“Ed, you look like you’re going to fall asleep in your scrambled eggs,” Al said, grinning at his brother over Gracia’s dining room table.

Ed yawned, stretching until his shoulders popped. “Winry insisted on getting up at the crack of dawn and getting back here before it started snowing again.”

“Oh, is that the only reason.” Al’s grin got wider and Winry kicked him under the table.

“Honestly, you boys. I’m not sure what’s worse, you not getting along or when you do,” Gracia said. “Why don't you boys go on out to the living room? Winry, Elicia and I can get the dishes. We're going to do some baking anyhow.”

“Are you sure?” Al asked.

“I'm sure,” Winry said, her voice snapping.

The brothers headed into the living room. Ed noticed his brother was dragging, not that he was feeling too peppy himself. Sex was more tiring than he imagined, so much better, too. How had Al, in his weakened state, kept up with Snowdrop?

“You spent the night in a hotel room.” Al stretched out on the couch, sparing a lazy look for his brother.

“Had no choice, the cabs weren't running.”

“You could have stayed inside the hospital.”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Ed smirked.

Al chuckled. “Now that's what I want to hear. Hope it was a lot of fun,” he said as his brother stifled a yawn.

“I'm not telling you everything, Al.”

“You don't have to. You might as well have walked in with a sign around your neck that says, 'I Had Sex'.”

Ed blushed. “Oh, shut it, Al.”

Al laughed, again. “About damn time. She does love you, you know.”

“I know.” Ed rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I’m ready to accept that and enjoy it. I'm just a little slow.”

“Do you hear me arguing?” Al pulled the crocheted afghan around him. He wondered if Gracia had made it herself. He also wondered if Mr. Hughes had picked out the colors, purple and yellow. It was the wild contrasting colors that the man liked.

“Al, are you okay?” Ed leaned over the back of the couch. “You look more worn out than I feel.”

Al shrugged. “I am tired, just a little groggy.”

“We don't have to go to the surprise party for Mustang, Al. If you're not feeling well.”

“Ed even if I don't got, you can take Winry. Snowdrop might be a little disappointed but there is no reason for Winry to miss out. Besides, I plan on doing nothing until tonight. I should be just fine.”

Ed flipped a hand at him. “Yes, maybe a day of no sex for you might let you recharge.”

“I told you I’m always getting a good workout but you never believe me.” Al accompanied his smug tone with a smirk.

“I fear how imbalanced your musculature will get. I'll send you to Armstrong to fix it.”

Al huffed at him. “I do expect to be the best man, Ed. You know that, right?”

“Al!” Ed yelped. “I'm not getting married just because...” He flushed, glancing toward the door as if he might have been overheard in the kitchen. "In a few years, you know you will be. Though if you keep teasing me, I'll make Mustang the best man.”

“As if. You two would kill each other long before you made it before the magistrate.”

Ed’s nose wrinkled. “You’re probably right about that. You need anything, Al?”

“No, I’m just going to read a little.” Al pointed to the book on the table. “Or at least look at the arrays. Xingese alkahestry. Snow knows a little alkahestry, mostly medicinal but, of course, the book is in Xingese so there’s not much I can read.”

“You never told me she could do alchemy.”

“It’s not much and Snow doesn’t like to make a big deal of it.” Al shrugged. “You know what, Ed? Could you go get me the _Children of the New Moon_ out of my suitcase? My brain is fuzzy. I might as well just read fiction. I won’t make sense of those arrays.”

“Are you reading those silly building colonies on the moon stories again?”

“No, this is horror but I plan on _listening_ to _Colonel Power and the Space Rangers_ on the radio tomorrow,” Al replied with a smug grin.

Ed rolled his eye. “You’re hopeless.”

“Just bring the book please or I start in again on the teasing and asking for details about last night.” Al smirked.

“Bastard,” Ed said. If a pointless book of horror would shut his brother up, he’d have skated all the way to library for it.

XXX

“Where are we going, Al?” Snowdrop asked as the cab pulled up to a small house just off the base.

“Breda’s. He and Havoc are throwing a little dinner party. He’s a friend.”

“Oh.” She smoothed her skirt, her face pale and pinched. “When you told me to dress up, I thought we were going out.”

“We are.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She bit out the words.

“Is there a problem?” Al asked, opening the door. Even when she said no, he didn’t believe her. Still, she took his arm as he led her up to the door. Breda answered.

“Hey, Al. This must be the lovely lady we’ve been hearing about. Come on in.” He stepped back so they could get out of the cold.

“Snowdrop, this is Heymans Breda and that’s Jean Havoc,” Al said, noticing that his brother had beaten him to the surprise party. Snow sealed closer to his side. “And Kain Fuery and Vato Falman. Guys, this is Snowdrop Winthrop.”

“Nice to meet you,” Fuery and Falman said in unison.

“Al didn’t tell us just how beautiful you are. The alchemists always get the good girls.” Havoc swept a hand toward Winry.

“Thank you,” Snow said, her voice shaky.

“Snow, are you all right?” Winry asked as Ed said hello. “You look pale.”

“Snow, you really do,” Al said, putting his arm around her waist.

She squeezed his hand. “I think I want to go home.” Snow leaned heavily against him, putting a hand to her lips. “I’m so sorry, Al. I don’t feel so well.”

“Sure, we can go. I’m sorry guys. I guess we’re going to miss the party.”

“Don’t worry,” Breda said. “We understand.”

“Sorry you’re not feeling well, miss,” Fuery added.

“Thanks,” Snow mumbled.

Before they could leave, a knock sounded on the door and Al opened it on his way out. Roy and Riza stood there, looking a little surprised to see him.

“Al? I wasn’t expecting you for poker night,” Roy said, letting Riza slip inside first. He froze in the doorway, his eyes widening and Al realized he was staring at Snowdrop. “Snow! What the hell are you doing here?”

Al turned to his lover, stunned to see tears forming in her eyes. Her skin had gone so white, he swore it was translucent. “Snow, how do you know Roy?”

She turned from him, her hands covering her face.

“I can’t believe this. The madam is at the heart of this mess with the boys?” Roy roared and Snow shrank further.

“Hey,” Ed said, protesting Roy’s tone as Al held out a hand to the older alchemist.

“Snow, I don’t understand what’s going on,” Al said, refusing to acknowledge the dark thoughts flashing in his mind. He got between Roy and Snowdrop.

Ed jumped to his feet. “Damn, you’re saying she’s the spy?”

“Ed, don’t be…” Al started but couldn’t finish. He was thinking it, too. With a heartbroken sob, Snow shoved Roy aside, fleeing out the door. “Snow!”

“I’ll go get her,” Roy said, following after her.

Al couldn’t breathe. Vaguely he was aware that all of Roy’s men were staring. Winry had also gotten to her feet, her hand closed around Ed’s. “I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“Snow is the spy,” his brother said again.

“That can’t be right.”

“Obviously Mustang thinks so, too. He knew who she is, probably has a huge file on her,” Ed said. “I never did trust her.”

“Edward,” Riza said.

“Ed, that’s not helpful,” Winry said but Al barely noticed.

His legs felt weak. Riza put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the couch. She sat him down. Someone wrapped an arm around him. Winry? Al couldn’t lift his head to look. Could Ed be right? No, surely it couldn’t all be a lie. Snow loved him, didn’t she?”

Someone asked him something but the words glanced off his mind, not sinking in. Reality didn’t come crashing in until Roy came back with Snowdrop. Her knees were bleeding badly. She must have fallen on the slick sidewalks. Roy seemed to be supporting her almost entirely.

“You tried to get us killed!” Ed bellowed and Al grabbed his arm as if fearing what his brother might do.

“No, that wasn’t us. The madam is trying to find who is out to kill you,” Snow said through her sobs.

“Madam?” Winry asked.

“Snow, what have you done?” Al managed to get out the words, but she just shook her head, unable to answer.

“I’m taking her home and going to talk to the Madam. Riza, did you want to come with me or did you want to see the boys and Miss Rockbell home?”

“I’ll go with you. Fuery, Falman, take them home please,” Riza said.

“Of course, Captain” Falman said.

“Sorry we can’t stay for cards…or whatever this really was,” Roy said, leading Snow out. “Take them home, Falman.”

Al watched them go. He let Ed herd him into Falman’s car but nothing else registered until they were back at Mrs. Hughes’s. Nothing was going to be the same again.

 

X X X

“I’ve been trying to get Alphonse to drink some tea but he’s so distraught,” Gracia told Roy as he and Riza came into her home. “I don’t even understand what’s going on. Is Snowdrop a spy like Ed says? Winry said they didn’t really know what was going on. They’ve been bickering back and forth with Al shouting at them both to just shut up. And it’s so loud, I can’t get Elicia calmed down and in bed.”

“I’m so sorry to dump this on you, Gracia. I should probably have just taken them with me to the Madam’s, but I needed to find out what in the hell was going on first,” Roy said, his mouth pulling into a grim line.

“What is going on?” Gracia looked between him and Riza.

“It would just be easier to talk to all of them. Are they all in the living room?”

“Ed might have escaped by now. He wanted to go after you. Apparently he harassed Mr. Falman all the way here, but Mr. Falman didn’t exactly know where you went or so he said.” Gracia sighed. “I know Edward is angry for his brother’s sake, but he’s only making things worse.”

“That’s Edward’s special gift,” Roy said wearily, walking past her.

When he got to the living room, the palpable hostility nearly knocked him over. Winry sat with Alphonse on the couch and Gracia went over to drape her arms around Winry’s shoulders. Alphonse was crumpled up, looking as used as the limp handkerchief in his hand. Edward stalked the room, not really looking at them. Feverish spots of anger stood out on his cheeks. As soon as he saw Roy, Edward stomped over to him.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Go sit, Edward. I’ll explain,” Roy replied.

“I don’t want to sit. I want to know who that girl was and what did she do to my brother!”

Roy sighed. That Edward would be in a fury was not surprising. Now he knew for sure he should’ve just transported them to the madam’s but his mind had been clouded with worries about his own sibling. He would have to make it up to Gracia for unleashing this unpleasantness on her.

“Is my brother right?” Al mumbled, turning swollen eyes to Roy. “Do you have a big huge file on Snowdrop?”

Roy stared at him blankly. What did these boys think he did for a living? “No.”

Al sent a murderous look his brother’s way. “Then Ed’s been working me up for nothing?”

“She’s not a spy?” Edward’s jaw dropped.

“I didn’t say that. She’s definitely a spy, along with Belle, and for that matter, so is the boy you were kissing in the deli, Edward.”

“What the hell is going on? Why are all these people following us?” Edward glared.

“Why? Why would Snowdrop do this to me?” Al trembled and Winry tightened her grip on him.

He looked so miserable, Roy ached for him. “Someone wants to know about you boys. I’m not sure yet how or why, but it obviously doesn’t look like they mean you anything good. The Madam is backtracking the client, especially after they sent someone to kill Snowdrop. The madam and I started going over who Edward might have pissed off but we’ll probably need you to get a complete list, Edward.”

“Me? The spy was using my brother.” Ed reached over, putting a hand on Al’s shoulder.

“Yes, probably to watch you. Alphonse’s too mild to have _that_ many enemies,” Roy said.

Hearing Winry muttering, Edward flushed and shrugged. “Fine, it’s probably me they want but why do all this? Why not just attack me? Why put Al through this? Just look at him.” He flung a hand out. “He’s a mess.”

Roy refrained from mentioning that Edward was partially responsible for that.

“You’re both alchemists, Edward,” Riza said. “That can make you a daunting target for most people.”

“And never underestimate knowledge,” Roy added. “Knowing what you’re up to could be just as important to whoever this is. Hopefully, the Madam will know who that is soon.”

“What I don’t get is what the hell a hooker has to do with this,” Ed said. “I heard you calling her brothel from your house and you keep taking about her. Is that how you know Snowdrop, too?”

“Ed!” Winry shrugged away from Gracia to go slap Ed’s arm.

“What, Ed? She’s not just a spy, now she’s a whore?” Alphonse rasped.

Edward grimaced. “That’s not what I meant. I think I know who he means. Remember that bar you thought you saw Snowdrop in? We were wondering if it was a brothel because he was outside talking to someone he called the madam, that pudgy lady.”

“Edward, ladies don’t like to be called pudgy,” Gracia admonished.

“That _is_ her, Edward, but she’s not a whore and that bar is just a bar. Madam _can_ just be a term of respect, you know.” Roy scowled.

Refusing to be mollified, Edward waved his hand. “Fine, whatever, who is this woman and why is she sending people to spy on me?”

“How do you know, Snowdrop, sir?” Al rubbed his redden eyes. “You obviously do. If you haven’t been investigating her, how did you know who she was and what she was doing?”

“Have you hired her, too?” Edward added. “Or was I right with my first guess and you’re lying about what that bar is?”

“Edward, it’s not a brothel,” Riza sighed.

This time Winry pinched his side. Roy felt like doing the same. “Please insinuating Snow is a prostitute, Edward. I know you’re angry and upset and probably think you’re defending your brother but you’re only upsetting him.”

“You keep not answering our questions,” Edward said more gently.

“Snowdrop Winthrop’s real last name is Mustang. She’s my baby sister,” Roy said and could have sworn he heard Edward’s jaw bouncing off the floor.

“I…don’t understand. She doesn’t have a brother,” Al said, misery shining in his eyes. “Or was that another lie.”

“Well yes, but that one’s my fault. I really should have had her and Mother change their surnames to hide our relationship better, just in case things go badly for me,” Roy said.

“I…what? Just what?” Edward managed to get out. “Your _sister_ that no one has heard of is a spy who was sent to sleep with my little brother? That makes it even worse”

“It really does. How could you never tell Ed that you had a sister?” Winry said, sinking back down next to Alphonse.

“And that she works in a brot…bar,” Edward hastily corrected himself.

Roy fixed them with a hard stare. “To protect her from people who would use her against me. Edward and Alphonse should understand that all too well.”

“But what does she have to do with this madam?” Alphonse asked.

“A madam who knows you, too,” Ed said. “And I’m not really convinced she’s not what I think she is.”

Roy sighed. “I’ll take you to meet her now. It’s not late, not at least in a way the Madam judges things. Alphonse, do you feel up to coming along?”

“No.” He dragged a hand across his eyes. “But I have to go.”

Crossing the room, Roy patted the young man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Alphonse. I should have been more interested when I learned you had a girlfriend. I was too wrapped up in my own wedding plans and all the rebuilding efforts. I’ve been a lousy friend.”

Alphonse shot him a grateful look but Edward opened his mouth, probably to rebut the idea Roy was their friend but he seemed to think better of it.

“Miss Rockbell, Edward will probably try to shield you, but I think it would be helpful if you came along, too. There’s no telling what information my family has on you. We might as well get it all out in the open.”

“Thank you, sir. Now we know why this other girl, Belle, was trying so hard to date Ed. She was trying to get close to him,” Winry said.

“Sadly for her, Edward’s got the romantic streak of a squashed hedgehog,” Roy replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Though I’m fairly sure you’ve found what little amorous nature exists in him. I think fate gave all the idealism to Alphonse.”

Blushing, Edward and Winry exchanged glances, making Roy wonder.

Al snorted. “Fat lot of good it did me.”

“And this whole mess is even more complicated and sad than you know, Alphonse.” Roy turned to his friend’s wife. “Gracia, sorry to drop all this drama on your doorstep.”

“It’s not your fault, Roy.” Gracia offered up a sad smile.

“I’m assuming the boys have a spare key to get in. There’s no sense in you staying up half the night waiting on us. I have no idea how long we’ll be at the Gate Hangs Well,” Roy said. At her nod, he rounded the kids up and Riza got the car keys out of her pocket. Ed seemed relieved that she might be driving. With another sigh, Roy herded them out all into the cold.

XXX

“Oh, Roy boy, you’re back with that kid,” Vanessa said, wiping down the bar. “He’s tried sneaking in before.”

“I keep telling you guys I’m older than I look,” Edward groused.

“Vanessa, tell the Madam we’re here, please,” Roy said.

“Sure thing.” Vanessa slipped away and Roy noticed Alphonse was looking around the bar as if desperate to be sure Snowdrop was nowhere around.

“Hey, you!” Edward pointed a finger at a blond young man at the end of the bar. “Just what the hell did you think you were doing the other day?”

“Sampling a piece of spice cake.” Ringhand winked at Edward.

“James, he’s more cow pie than spice cake, trust me,” Roy said, chucking Ed’s shoulder. “Ten minutes with Elric will disabuse you of the desire to kiss him, no offense, Miss Rockbell.”

“None taken. I’m immune to Ed.” She smiled weakly. “I’m assuming this is the guy you kissed, Ed.”

“That was not my fault! Here, explain to my girlfriend what the hell you thought you were doing.” Edward pulled Winry over to him.

“You actually have a girlfriend?” James’s eyes widened. “Belle said you were gay.”

“Belle misread asexual for homosexual,” Roy said and Edward sputtered, not quite able to form words. “I think he’s fixed that character flaw.”

“How the hell do you know him?” Edward stabbed a finger at James again.

“Roy boy is my big brother.” James went over and wrapped an arm over Roy’s shoulder.

“You sure as hell don’t look like brothers.” Edward narrowed his eyes.

“I’m adopted.” James shrugged. “Most of our siblings are. We have a lot of them.”

“Is Snow really your sister then?” Alphonse asked weakly.

“Yes, she is.” Roy’s brow beetled. “Half sister. We do have the same mother. It’s a long story and not a very nice one. You think your father was bad. All he did was leave. Trust me, it could be worse.”

Before anyone could question that, someone cleared their throat, dragging their attention to the hallway. Madam Christmas stood there with Hohenheim. Roy was surprised to see the boys’ father in the bar, glaring at him, but judging by the gasps, nowhere near as stunned as his sons.

“I figured you'd be back, Roy boy,” the madam said.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Edward glowered at his father.

“Hohenheim and I have been having several nice nights together lately after he visits with Mr. Wu. You'll have to tell me what you have going on with Mr. Wu, Roy,” Christmas said.

Roy leaned close to Edward and whispered, “I swear, Edward, if your dad is sleeping with her...”

“What do you care? Besides he's not allowed to do that,” Edward said. “It's too gross.”

“You know we can hear you, right, son?” Hohenheim raised his eyebrows and Edward winced. “Though, I have to confess I didn't expect tonight's conversation. You two boys have gotten yourselves into another fine mess.”

“It's not our fault, you bastard.”

“I can see why you told me you no longer were his commanding officer, Roy. It was wishful thinking,” Christmas said.

“A pleasant dream to be sure. Let's go somewhere more private,” Roy said.  
She beckoned for them all to follow her. Hohenheim returned with the group. Once the door was shut and the radio next to it turned on, Roy swept a hand toward the three young people.

“The mouthy one is Edward Elric, as you've obviously figured out. Alphonse is the one who is visibly crushed by all this garbage and Winry Rockbell, the reason your spies couldn't get near Edward.”

“Really?” Hohenheim adjusted his glasses, smiling. “How wonderful for you, son. If she's anything like her granny, you're in for interesting times.”

“Oh shut up. If you actually knew anything about us, you'd know what Winry is like,” Ed growled and Hohenheim’s shoulders slumped.

“I can see why Snowdrop was terrified of this young man,” Christmas said, tapping some ash into a crystalline ashtray.

“Terrified?” Edward's head snapped back. “She's afraid of me?”

“Told you, you upset her,” Alphonse mumbled.

Christmas nodded. “Though she thought you were just friends with Miss Rockbell.”

“I could see why,” Winry said, with a wry grin. “But why did all of this happen? We don't understand.”

Christmas gestured for them all to sit. “It's a long story. Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, just tell us what's going on,” Edward said as Roy helped himself to the madam's crystal decanter of brandy. He handed one to Riza then poured another, offering it to Hohenheim who took it. “Why would anyone send spies and assassins after me and my brother? What does this...bar have to do with it?” He pointed at Roy. “He keeps saying it's just a bar.”

“And so it is.” Christmas looked up a Roy as he set a brandy in front of her. “What does he think this is?”

“Whorehouse,” Roy replied.

“Ah.” Christmas ran a hand over the sparkling necklaces that gleamed in her vast cleavage. “He wouldn't be the first to think that. They don't know?”

“I wasn't sure if we should divulge everything,” Roy replied.

“Know what?” Ed stabbed a finger at Roy. “What other secrets are you keeping, General Jerkoff?”

“Many that you'll never know, Edward.” Roy smirked.

“Edward, the madam's name is Chris Mustang,” Riza said and all three of the young people stared at her.

“What?”

“Madam Christmas is my mother,” Roy said and Edward spun around to face him.

“Mother?” His eyes slotted. “You don't look related.”

“You boys don't look much like your mother, either,” Hohenheim reminded him. “Well, Alphonse has something of her face.”

“And Roy is adopted,” Christmas said, gesturing with her cigarette. “All my children are. Unfortunately, I didn't get Snowdrop until she was a little older but Roy's mother gave him up to me when he was weaned. She lived with me until then, unable to care for him by herself. Roy is the son I've had the longest. He is very special to me.”

“But he's not a spy, like you,” Edward said, still frowning.

“No, he was interested in alchemy so I sent him to the best I could find when he was young. Still, haven’t you ever seen him amassing information?”

“The walks every lunch,” Alphonse said. “He seemed to know everyone in Eastern command and I see him doing the same here.”

“I figured he was just running around flirting when Hawkeye wasn't listening but those women, they're more of her spies aren't they? I mean, I've seen you talking to her before.” Edward nodded to Christmas.

“They are part of my family,” Roy replied.

“I still don't understand. What could I possibly know that was worth doing this to me?” Al sagged in his seat, his head falling into his hands. Roy thought he would start crying again, but the boy simply shuddered then sat back. Winry put an arm around his shoulders.

“I know it's not any consolation but it wasn't supposed to go like this. She was only meant to be a friend,” Christmas said.

“My sister was never supposed to be out in the field in the first damn place. I can't believe she even agreed to this. She doesn't even really trust men,” Roy glared at his mother.

“She insisted she wanted to try this,” Christmas said. “But you were right, Roy and Snowdrop realizes that now.”

“Is she here?” Al dragged a hand through his long hair, getting snagged in the knots.

“She's home, in the hotel.” Christmas picked up her cigarette pack. “And we don't know why the client wanted information on you. Whoever the client is, they used a proxy, a Xingese man who did not give his real name that I can tell. We thought they were interested in your connection to the new young emperor of Xing. My girls didn't even get out of Xing to return here after all the excitement before the old one died. There could be a lot of reasons someone wanted to know this. They could want to know if trade routes might be possible or maybe use you to get close to the emperor for good or bad.”

“We're Ling's friend,” Ed agreed.

“But it looked more like you were just working with Roy and that's when I was going to break the contract then someone tried to kill my little girl along with you three. I've spied for various generals for a lot of years. People do sometimes die because of the information gathered. I can't even guarantee that the assassin wasn't aiming for Snow. I lost one of my girls last month, but usually there aren't shoot outs in public,” Christmas said. “So now I’m thinking this has nothing at all to do with Xing and more to do with you two boys. Roy suggested you specifically, Edward.”

Ed rolled his eyes at Roy.“Yeah, he said you wanted to know about enemies I might have made.”

“Might actually want to send for food. We'll be here all night,” Roy said.

“Shut the hell...okay, maybe.” Ed shrugged. “Where do you want me to begin?”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Evelyn looked across the table at the alchemist Yu had found for her. Smug blue eyes, his blond hair swept back, he exuded arrogance the way a squashed skunk left off reek. “You have the means to do what I need doing?”

“Do you know how powerful state alchemists are?” He waved her off. “I might not be one anymore since I’m not exactly on good terms with the new regime but I was a State Alchemist. I can tell you we’re a powerful bunch.”

“Neither am I,” she replied grimly. “Have you heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?”

“I’m aware he’s a child, the youngest State Alchemist ever inducted. He is the one you want me to get rid of for you?” the former Storm alchemist asked.

Evelyn nodded. “I tried to get proof he killed my father, so he would face a military execution. That cow, Christmas, failed to find anything of worth. She was a waste of my money.” Her fists balled up as that injustice reached up to slap her.

“Don't worry, taking out a military dog will be a helluva lot of fun.” Storm smirked. "I heard he was under Mustang's command. Know if that's still true? He's a problem.”

“No clue but the preliminary reports I did get from Christmas mostly had them with teenagers their age,” Evelyn replied. “You should be able to easily find them away from the military. They seem to like the Ice Festival.”

He waved her off with a smirk. “Leave it to me. I'll handle them.”

A cold smile slipped across her face. “That's what I want to hear.”

XXX

“How is your brother?” Riza asked Edward as she took the coffee pot off Gracia's stove. Roy was practically face down on the kitchen table, half asleep. Gracia and Winry were washing and drying the morning dishes while Elicia was upstairs playing with her dolls.

“Miserable. Didn't think he'd stop crying,” Edward said, slapping a hand down on the table, making Roy jump. “Your sister really messed him up.”

“She messed them both up,” Roy grumbled.

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for her?” Alphonse asked from the doorway, bringing everyone to a halt. Winry took a few steps toward him then seemed to think better of her. “I'm the one who got betrayed.”

“And I’m sorry for that,” Roy said, realizing Alphonse had moved on to the pissed off stage of mourning.

The boy held up his hand. “Why don't you just not talk? I thought my family had its problems but yours is seriously screwed up.”

“Alphonse,” Gracia started but he whipped around, glaring at her, too.

“I don't want to talk about it. I'd leave here right now if I had somewhere to go.” Alphonse drew in a ragged breath. “It's cold and snowy and I don't want to run away home. I just want to be alone.”

“Al,” Ed said.

“I mean it, Ed. It's bad enough someone is out to hurt us. I feel guilty being here putting Mrs. Hughes and Elicia in danger, but the person responsible for it is someone I loved.” Alphonse's fists balled up. “What am I supposed to do or feel? None of it was real. You were close to right about that bar and those loose women trading themselves for information.”

“Don’t call my sister that again,” Roy growled.

“Why not? It's true.” Alphonse puffed up his chest.

Roy got up, nearly knocking over his chair. “I mean it, Alphonse.”

“Roy,” Riza hissed.

“What are you going to do about it?” Alphonse asked and Winry put a hand on his arm. He jerked away angrily. “I'm not some little kid you can turn over your knee and punish.”

“No, you're a man I can punch and I don't want to do that.” Roy sighed. “Go in the living room, Alphonse.”

“Don't tell me what to do.”

Reading the strained, furious expression on Alphonse’s face, Roy asked, “You don't believe we've told you everything, right?”

Alphonse’s fists clenched. “I know you haven't.”

“Then go into the living room and I will. I'll tell you everything. Edward, Winry you can join us. Do you want coffee, Alphonse?”

Alphonse waved a hand then stalked into the living room. Edward followed him, sparing Roy a look that suggested he was sympathetic to Roy. That was more stunning than Alphonse's ire. Roy took a cup of coffee and waited for the women to join him. Well, Riza and Winry. Gracia went upstairs to get Elicia into her snow suit to take the girl out of ear shot.

Roy sat down with his coffee but he noticed Alphonse took up his brother's usual role of pacing the room. He let him, knowing Alphonse needed his anger, deserved it, even if it wouldn't help him any. Roy waited for the others to sit before he started.

“Aren't you curious how my sister got involved with all of this, Alphonse, and why I never wanted her out in the field?” Roy asked.

“I don't...”Alphonse said then bit off his words. “Yeah, I guess I do want to know. How did you and a half-sister end up with the same foster mother?”

Roy took a breath. “That was my doing but let me start earlier. My mother crossed paths with Christmas while she was pregnant with me. I have no idea who my father is. I'm not even sure he knows about me and I’m not sure I want to know him, either.”

“Sir?” Winry asked.

“You see, my mother gave birth to me when she was thirteen. At best, my father was another young teenager acting older than he should have. At worse, he's a pervert taking advantage of a young girl. Mom worked for a while, helping the madam out, but she was still just a girl herself, so she thought I’d be better off with an adult.” Roy paused, sipping his coffee. “I think the reality is my mother was really hurt when she was a child and that it damaged her greatly.”

Winry made a sympathetic noise in her throat. “That's awful.”

“But I don't see what it has to do with anything,” Alphonse added, his face still red with barely contained fury.

“I'm getting to it,” Roy took another drink of coffee, wondering how much to tell them. If Snowdrop knew he was telling this story, she would be very hurt, but she brought this on herself. “My mother disappeared. Nothing the madam did could make her stay. After my first year with Mr. Hawkeye, I went back home and the madam had located my mother. Naturally, I wanted to see her even though the madam warned me it might not be the happy occasion I was imagining.”

“I get that,” Edward said. “Al really wanted to see our dad again even though he's a huge dick.”

Roy snorted. “You might be revising your opinion shortly, Edward when you have something else to compare to. Anyhow, I went and visited with my mother. That's when I found out I had a baby sister nearly ten years younger than me. Snowdrop was only five and so very little. I quickly learned that life had been hard on my mother. I don't know who Snow's father is, either, but she was living there with a stepfather.” Roy paused, taking a deep breath. This wasn't easy for him to talk about. “Alphonse, what did Snow tell you about her scars? You surely couldn't have missed them.”

Alphonse curled his lip at Roy, but he paused in his pacing. “She said it was a horse and buggy accident, that she got dragged. Let me guess, another lie.”

“At this point, Alphonse, I’m not sure Snowdrop knows it's a lie. I think she's convinced herself of it.” Roy slumped down a bit on his seat.

“Why would anyone want to be convinced they got ran over by a bunch of damn horses?” Edward asked, obviously confused.

“Because her stepfather was abusing her and selling her to whatever pedophilic freak that he could find,” Roy said bluntly.

Edward and Winry flushed with rage, pulling against each other instinctively. Alphonse paled, going weak. Roy thought he was going to fall but the boy caught hold of the back of the couch. He swung around and sat down next to his friend and brother. Alphonse templed his fingers over his nose and mouth, his eyes watering.

“What?” Alphonse whispered behind his hands.

“Did your mother know? How could she let that happen?” Edward said, his voice low and tight.

“My mother is an opium addict now. I'm not sure she knows what world she's on,” Roy said, bitterness twisting his face. “She did one decent thing. She begged me to take Snow and run before that man came back. I wanted her to come with me but she said it was too late for her. I left her. They both disappeared, my mom and that bastard. If the madam knows where they went, she has never told me. I think she’s afraid I’d kill him if I found him.”

“I wouldn’t blame you,” Winry said.

Roy saw the tremors racing through Alphonse, but it was too late to stop now. Maybe he should have held his story longer, let Alphonse be angry for a while and maybe if their lives weren’t in danger he might have. Now, however, they needed the whole story. “I failed you and my sister, Alphonse. I heard her say she had a boyfriend. I questioned her but she closed down. I should have made her talk to me but I had to talk to the madam and wasn’t thinking about it.” Roy scowled. “Thinking too much about my wedding.”

“No one blames you for that, Mr. Mustang, and you couldn’t have changed anything. They were together before we all came to Central,” Winry said.

“No, but I could have given her a less horrible end to it all.” Roy sighed. “I’m not saying this well. What I mean is, after what she went through as a child, the men and the booze and drugs they fed her, Snowdrop doesn’t like men.”

“You mentioned that last night. You said she was terrified of me,” Edward reminded him.

“You have to understand, Edward. Snow sees most men who are not me as the enemy. She’s afraid of them. She thinks most men do nothing but rape and beat women, which is why I was so stunned when she said she had a boyfriend. You’re so loud, Edward, so much larger than life, that you made her feel very afraid. She was convinced you had to be hitting Winry where she couldn’t see it and I think she still believes that. I couldn’t dissuade her, but last night she was hardly in a state of mind to listen.” Roy paused, trying to compose himself. Riza rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “She had to have gone into this job thinking Alphonse was going to hit her at any moment because that’s what she expects of men. She could have only been confused to find someone so nice as Alphonse. Here was someone she could actually trust and care about safely and it was all predicated on a lie. I have no idea what this is going to do to my sister.”

Alphonse scrambled to his feet, racing for the hall, making retching noises. Edward took off after him with Roy following, fairly sure the women were, too. Sounds of vomiting echoed down the hall and Roy nearly slammed into the back of Edward in the small bathroom. Alphonse clutched the white porcelain as the remainders of his stomach emptied itself. He fumbled blindly for the toilet paper, scrubbing it across his mouth.

Alphonse twisted, looking up at Roy. “Are you trying to tell me Snowdrop might actually be in love with me, that it’s not all a lie?”

“Yes, I guess I am. Sorry, Alphonse,” Roy said, shoving around Edward. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, expecting to get it swatted away.

Instead, Alphonse’s lip quivered and he started to cry. Roy knelt down next to him and Alphonse latched on. Roy didn’t know what else to do so he let the boy cry. Edward knelt down next to them and Roy let him take his brother.

“Here Al,” Winry handed him a wet towel.

When Roy got to his feet, he noticed Riza was gone. She came back with a glass of water and gave it to Alphonse. She took Roy's hand and started to lead him out of the room.

“I wish you hadn't told me any of this. Now I feel bad for being so angry,” Alphonse said, his voice muffled by the towel.

“You shouldn't. You were innocent in this, Alphonse. My sister knew exactly what she was getting into. She has herself to blame.”

“How can those girls do this? Don't they have a heart?” Winry shook with rage. Ed pulled her closer to him.

“Most of them were jaded by the time they go to work for my mother. It's easy to not care when you've spent a lifetime getting hurt by people. Sex is pretty uncommon in the information gathering but it happens. Maes and I were far more casual about it.”

“You're saying Mr. Hughes was one of you?” Edward's eyes widened.

“No, but he was in investigations. Information gathering is part and parcel of that job and he was damn good at it. It would have been so much easier if Edward had been Snow's target because he's loud and crass, no offense, Edward.”

Edward waved a hand. “I can't deny it in this crowd.”

“At best, she would have been a new friend, nothing more.” Roy nodded at Winry. “Maybe two. You're very different, Alphonse.”

“Lucky me,” he grumbled, trying to get up. Roy extended a hand, hauling him up. Alphonse walked out of the bathroom unsteadily. He went back to his room and flung himself on the bed. Pulling up the comforter, he dislodged his new kitten who mewled her protest.

“Al.” Edward followed him, starting to go into the room.

“Let him rest,” Roy said, tugging on Edward's shirt.

Edward went back toward the living room with Winry. “He can't just hide under a blanket all day.”

“Leave him be for now, Edward,” Riza said.

“You've never had a broken heart like this,” Roy added. “You've been in love with Winry for forever. You two might have your fights but you're together. Imagine if Winry left you.”

“I'd rather not. Okay, I can see why he wants to hide under the covers,” Edward grimaced.

“You can drag him out a little later,” Roy said. “And in the meantime, I'm going back to my mother's and I’m going to ask her why she's been courting your father even though that idea scares me.”

“With my luck, I’m a hairsbreadth away from being your step brother.” Edward shuddered and Winry nudged him.

Roy held up his hands. “That's all I need. Riza can just shoot me.”

“Do it now before you end up foolishly married to him.” Edward tried to lift the mood.

“I'll get death benefits if I wait until afterward, though it would have to look like a mugging,” Riza volleyed back.

“If you were a tad older, Winry, I’d say you and I could run off together and leave these two jokers to enjoy themselves.” Roy winked at her.

“And what makes you think I haven't learned my lesson and don’t want another brat alchemist?” Winry smirked and Edward's eyebrows rose.

Roy sighed. “Everyone's a joker. All right, Riza, coming with me?”

“Yes.” She turned to the teens. “If you want to go out alone, Gracia will keep an eye on Alphonse.”

“Just go make sure your weird mother isn't doing anything with my bastard father.”

“I will. Hopefully by now my mother will have an idea who this client is,” Roy said.

Edward asked, in all seriousness, “When you find out, you will tell me, right?”

“Will you behave if I do?” Roy sighed.

“As good as I ever do.” Edward smirked.

Roy rubbed his forehead. “That's what I’m afraid of.”

 

XXX

Snow couldn't feel her toes anymore. She hadn't thought to dress properly when she fled out into the festival's day activities. Her mind wasn't working. There was no way of pushing all this aside, as much as she wanted to. She was too numb even to mourn her loss, but there was no doubt Alphonse was lost to her. Even her brother wasn’t pleased to speak to her and neither was the madam.

There was nothing she could do to change the past or salvage her future. She had never been in love, had never expected it. Now Snow didn't know what she would do without it. Her 'sisters' had tried to convince her he was just a boy, that she would get over it. That's when she decided to find her solace in the cold within the crowds at the festival. Yes, Al was painfully young, so young, she should feel bad even though she was only six years older. Still, he was no child. He had seen too much. Roy had told her everything, but it only made her feel worse. Al had suffered so much and she added to it.

Listlessly, she looked through the jewelry she hadn't had time to get see once the assassin had started shooting. It did nothing to help her make any sense of this mess nor did it make her forget. All she thought was Al would have wanted to buy her a few selected pieces.

Sighing, Snow walked toward the park. In the center were the ice sculptures, but it was the near barren flower beds that called for her attention. She felt as empty and cold. Ironically, pushing up through the snow was her namesake, the white-petaled snowdrop. Her real mother had loved them, it was the reason she got tagged with such an unlikely name. They were beautiful flowers in their way, strong, pushing through frozen ground to turn their face to the chill. If only she were as strong as the flowers.

Someone walking swiftly caught her eye. In spite of the cold, most people were lingering, enjoying the sights, sounds and merchant stalls. Snow watched him, noting he was Xingese. There weren't all that many of her background and most lived in Little Xing. It was part of her training. This man she had seen before, but not in the city. He’d been in her mother's bar. Snow thought the man had to do with the mission to find out what Ed and Al were doing.

Pulling her hood tighter, Snow crossed the park. It didn't take long to pick up the man’s trail. There were enough people around to make it hard to notice her. Her hood would obscure her face, not that she was sure he had ever seen her in the bar. This bit of spy work was more up her alley than what she had done before. Snow's only regret was there wasn't time to call in and let her mother know where she was going.

XXX

“Care to explain about Hohenheim?” Roy asked casually, pushing through his pot pie looking for the meat. It was thoroughly awful – his mother had already mentioned the cook would be finding other employment – but without the meat, it was edible. He’d be taking that garbage home to Hayate. Riza sat next to him, trying to ignore the process.

“And since when do I explain my personal life to my children?” Chris looked down her nose at him, unamused. She waved a hand at Vanessa behind the bar who came over with a fresh pot of coffee.

“Since you started hanging out with very unusual alchemists.” Roy looked up from the pie. “He may not look dangerous but he is.”

She sat back, crossing her arms. “He seems like a very pleasant and somewhat befuddled man, but you can’t con someone in this business easily. I could tell there was something hiding behind those golden eyes.”

“How did you even find the boys’ father?” Riza asked, having gone with the soup for lunch and fared a bit better than Roy.

“By accident, actually. He came over here looking for company and something to drink after he left Mr. Wu’s. I took an interest in him. He’s not a bad looking man.” Chris smiled. “It took me a few visits before I knew who he was.”

“And did you learn anything?” Roy asked, curious.

“That he regrets not being there for his sons, that he knows less than nothing about their lives. He was very guarded about some aspects of their lives.” Chris sipped her coffee. “I believe he knew something that he definitely was not comfortable telling me.”

Roy snorted. “Let's just say it's a secret that could get the boys and me, for covering it up, court-martialed, exiled or even executed.”

Chris sighed, making the steam around her mug wave. “How do you get mixed up in these things, son?”

“Could I stand by and let a hurt kid and his younger brother suffer? I was in the position to help them even if it was highly unorthodoxed remove. Granted, I didn't expect the little asshole to show up when he was only twelve and actually pass the State Alchemist exam.” Roy frowned.

“I see your potty mouth hasn't improved with time.” His mother scowled at him.

“Edward brings out the worst in Roy and vice versa,” Riza said wryly.

“Am I not right?” Roy cocked up an eyebrow.

“The term applies equally to you both some days,” she replied.

He wrinkled his nose then popped a piece of crust into his mouth. “Maybe so. Anyhow, it doesn't surprise me that Hohenheim knows so little. He left his children when they were very young and has only recently come back into their lives. Alphonse is more accepting of him because he is the forgiving sort. Edward is having more trouble with that.”

“Do you know what the boys might have been targeted for?” Chris asked.

“Any number of reasons,” Riza offered. “They were instrumental in the Promised Day and the coup. Any of the old guard would have reason to want them dead.”

“And Edward gave you a list of people and towns he might have pissed off,” Roy added.

His mother picked up the list off her desk. “How does one little boy get entire towns to hate him?”

“I stand by my asshole assessment.”

“Edward has a special talent to annoy.” Riza smiled. “But other people love him. He's considered the People's Alchemist and he does have a good heart.”

Roy laughed. “He's a tiny package of evil. Have you seen his art?”

“Well, he does have a different sort of imagination,” Riza agreed.

“It's hard to know where to start with this list.” Chris frowned.

“Lior, even though that seems to be rebuilding well and Al, at least was there without repercussions,” Roy said. “And any of the displaced old guard. They would have reason to hate Edward and me. Alphonse is a very restful young man. He has to be. Someone has to rub the balm on the rents Edward makes on the fabric of reality.” Roy smirked.

“He's not that bad unless, of course, your last name is Mustang.” Riza smiled sweetly.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Chris said, reaching for her cigarettes.

“And then there’s Xing. The current emperor and his family really are friends with the Elrics and Miss Rockbell,” Roy said with a tone that still managed to sound somewhat surprised at the idea. “I'll start checking the military rumor mill about the old guard. You've already been looking into Xing, Madam.”

“I'll give a listen to what’s coming out of Lior, Youswell and Dubilth,” Chris said as she lit up.

“We'll be going. Thanks for the lunch.”

“Your dog will appreciate it even if we didn't.” Chris took a drag. “I do hope Hohenheim will come back. He didn't seem overly mad, but I guess I am a threat to his children. I wouldn’t be too happy with that.”

Roy glowered. “You just leave that man alone, Madam.”

“And when did I start taking commands from you, General?” She smiled around her cigarette.

“From the moment it became possible Edward could becoming my little stepbrother.” Roy scowled.

“You already act like an obnoxious big brother. Why not make it official?” Riza patted his arm.

“Well, it would kill Edward to have another reason to obey me.” His eyes lit up brightly. “Though Alphonse would be in a very awkward position.”

“He could just kill you both and get some peace,” Riza said.

“I meant about Snow, but yes, thanks for the support, love.” He nudged her.

“Winry and I would probably help him.”

“What an affect you have on people, son.” Chris laughed. “I'm getting the idea you and Elric shouldn’t be allowed in the same room for any length of time.”

Riza bobbed her head. “It can be entertaining but tiring,”

“And I have better ways of tiring you out.” Roy caressed Riza's arm.

“Do I need to assign you two a room?” Chris's dark eyebrows rose.

Her son snorted. “We're going.”

“The chill will take it out of him,” Riza said. “Until he gets home.”

Chris waved a ring-laden handed at her. “I trust you to handle him, Riza.”

“I usually do. Roy's pretty simple.”

“Thanks again, love.” Roy sighed and went to get her coat.

XXX

“You two don't have to babysit me. You could have come to the festival alone.” Al stomped his booted feet. “I was fine back at the house.”

“You can't lie in bed all day. This is supposed to be good for you,” Ed replied and Al sighed. “Though I’m not sure how freezing our nuts off is good for anyone.”

“You really _are_ loud and crass.” Winry rolled her eyes. “We could go to a movie.”

“No, I’m not in the mood. We can see the festival. We can just walk around. You want to see the stalls and the ice sculptures.” Al pointed to the ice bar. “I know I look too young to sneaking there.”

“The bastard will probably get you in if you want to go,” Ed said, surprising his brother.

Al stared at him as if Ed had grown another head. “You're going to let me get drunk?”

“I don't suggest it, but in this case.” Ed shrugged. “It won't help, but maybe you’ll puke on the bastard. He deserves it.”

“Edward,” Winry sighed and tried hauling him toward a stall selling vases.

“He does. I mean damn it, she was the bastard’s sister. It’s like I subconsciously knew something,” Ed said and Winry pinched him.

“That would explain why you never liked Snow,” Al said, despondently.

“Ed's not that smart at reading people.” Winry tapped her breastbone in illustration.

Ed looked down at his snowy boots. “Yeah, I know and I am sorry about that Al. I’m sorry I was sort of right about her. I didn’t want _this_ to happen.”

Al sighed. “I know, though I think you didn’t like her because you’re overprotective of me. This was my mistake to make. I just…” He wrapped his arms around himself and turned to a stall that had used books, which might work as a distraction. “I wish I understood why all this was necessary and I wish I understood that if Snowdrop really is mostly frightened with men then why me?”

“I think Mr. Mustang is right about that, Al,” Winry said, following him into the shelter of the book stall. “You’re a good man. She obviously trusted you enough to get that close.”

“So she might really have loved me.” Al picked up a battered novel. “That makes it worse.”

Winry didn’t say anything. She just rubbed his back but he could barely feel it through his jacket. Al continued to look though the books, occasionally handing one to Winry or Ed. He caught a glimpse of something familiar moving along the sidewalk outside the stall. Al abandoned his stack of books to follow after the red coated girl.

“Snowdrop,” he called, hating himself for it. What good could come of this?

She spun around and for a moment he thought she was just turn back the other way and bolt. Instead, she tightened her fists and her voice wasn’t even when she said his name. Snowdrop’s gaze skittered away.

“What are you doing here?” Al winced at his own question. How asinine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Winry and Ed coming up behind him. He wished they had just stayed in the stall. Now it was three against one and he felt almost sorry for Snowdrop.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I can’t stay here.”

“I don’t understand any of this,” Al fumbled for words. Why in the hell did he start this? “I know what the Madam told us but…how? Why did this happen?”

“I’m sorry, Al.” She turned away. “I have to get back to the Madam.”

“So you’re just going to leave?” Al grumbled, grateful at least his brother was staying out of this. “What? You have more information for her?”

“Shh.” The harshest look he had ever seen on her face made him step back. “And yes. About all of this mess. I think I might have found where the client is.”

Al goggled, unable to say anything. Ed has less trouble. “You went there by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Snow, they shot at us. That was so very dangerous,” Al said, feeling Winry’s hand brush his shoulder, telling him maybe he was too loud.

“Three months ago my sister, Amaranth, was killed doing this work. I _know_ how dangerous it is,” Snow replied, edging closer.

“And still you do this,” Winry said, horrified.

“It’s why I do it.” Snowdrop drew herself up straight, determination in her eyes.

“In spite of all the things you went through before Roy found you? How can you do this? How do you trust men at all?” Al thought he could see those idiot words crystallizing in the cold.

Snowdrop went as pale as her namesake. “He told?” Her eyes glistened in the second he could still see them before she took off down the sidewalk, going far quicker than was smart in the snow.

“Damn, I’m an idiot.” Al took a few steps, thinking to go after her but what would it get him? Instead, he ducked back into the book stall. “And I don’t want to hear about it, Edward.”

“Maybe we should go tell the bastard his sister knows something,” Ed said. “Or do you think he already knows?”

“I don’t know.” Al sighed. “I’m not sure if we go over there they’ll let us in. Might as well just get the books and go back home. We can call Roy from there.”

“Even if they don’t let us in, they need to know Snow found out something! If she doesn’t go back home, she might get in trouble,” Winry said, looking after her, a worried expression on her face.

“I don’t even care,” Al said. “You two go. I don’t want to go over there. She’ll be there with her mother. There’s probably no where else she’d go now and she’s not going to want to see me now.”

“Okay, Al, you go back to Mrs. Hughes’s,” Ed said. “Tell her to contact the bastard. Winry and I will go check out the bar. You don’t have to see Snow again. She’ll probably hide from me, anyhow.”

“Yeah, wonder why,” Al said, heading away before they could continue the conversation. He didn’t think he could pretend the idea of Snowdrop spying on the client alone didn’t terrify him. He’d try to report to Mustang then go back to hiding under the covers. Damn Edward and Winry for dragging him out here in the first place.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 

“Thanks for sending a car for us, Roy. I can’t believe how much it’s snowed. Did we move to Briggs and I didn’t get the notice?” Gracia grinned, carrying her daughter into Roy’s house. Winry carried the girl’s overnight bag and the Elrics hauled in everything else. “The power didn’t seem to have plans on coming back on at home.”

“We still have power,” Riza said, heading down the hall.

“And if you lose it, you have a match.” Ed dropped his satchel and jerked a thumb at Roy.

“And you’ll be tinder for the fire,” Roy said sweetly, putting a book down on the coffee table. “Run the bags upstairs. We made up all the guest rooms. Pick whichever you want.” He swung off the couch and took the bag from Winry. “If it’s too damp, I can always get the bedroom fireplace going.”

“Let’s see what it’s like. There isn’t a fireplace in Elicia’s room at home so it might be distracting. I’ll use the heater unless the power goes out.” Gracia set Elicia down and took the groggy girl’s hand so she could lead her up the stairs.

“Not a problem.” Roy started up the steps. “Riza went to get the tea for us. Just go on down to the living room once you’re settled.”

Al didn’t bother searching for a room that appealed to him. Nothing did. It had been three days since he had confronted Snowdrop at the festival. He had seen her once more when the madam had called them to the bar to tell them that they had tracked the man more carefully based on Snow’s information but it was a row of mansions and no one could get close without noticing. They had hoped to figure out whose servant the man was, if he was a servant at all. The meeting had been horribly uncomfortable. Al had mostly ignored Snowdrop, speaking in cold, clipped tones he now regretted, even though he knew his current temperament was her fault.

He dumped his overnight bag on the bed, turned up the register a little against the chill then went back down to the living room. Everyone else was taking longer. Gracia was surely putting her daughter to bed and Roy was either talking to her or helping Riza. Ed and Winry might be planning on finding rooms close enough they could sneak across in the night. Al tossed himself on the couch, then, not seeing Hayate to distract him, leaned over and picked up the book Roy had in his hand when they‘d come in. Surprisingly, it was a photo album. The first picture was one of a dark haired lady sitting on a porch with a chubby Xingese baby in her hands.

Al snorted, a grin blooming. The baby looked angry with the world – or maybe contemplating evil. It was like looking at a dark haired, almond-eyed Edward. Al found it hard to think of the Flame Alchemist as an infant. The baby looked too innocent to really be Roy Mustang, whom Al was fairly sure was just as bad as his own brother and there was little innocence in Edward. He recognized the woman as Madam Christmas, thinner, younger and obviously happy to have an infant to care for.

“What do you have there, Al?” Ed asked, startling Al as he flopped on the couch next to his brother. Winry shoved Al into the middle, settling on his other side.

“Photo album. Guess Roy was looking at it.” Al frowned. “Probably thinking about his sister.”

“What a cute little baby,” Winry said, pointing at the photograph.

“I’m still a cute little baby, just ask Riza,” Roy said, coming down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. Ed made a gagging noise.

Al ignored them both. He was expert at it, after all. He flipped back a couple pages and saw a picture of a busty young woman in a racy dress. That had to be the madam when she was in her twenties. She was probably always a little wild. On the same page was a young Xingese girl and Al wondered if this was Roy’s actual mother. She looked like a child and that bothered him. He noticed neither Ed nor Winry seemed willing to look at that picture for long.

“The madam was really pretty back then,” Winry said.

“She got old and fat,” Ed replied bluntly.

“Granny would remind you it happens to us all,” Winry reached over and slapped his arm. “That smoking doesn’t help. I wish Granny wouldn’t but the one time she tried to stop was so scary, I was glad when she went and bought more tobacco.”

“We must have missed that,” Al said, flipping back the other way. He stopped on a page with the Madam washing Roy in a pail.

“Ugh, Al, keep turning.” Ed reached for a page and this time, Al swatted him. “I didn’t need to see the bastard’s dangle.”

“I’m three months old in that picture, Edward,” Roy said, carrying in a tray of cups and sugar bowl. Riza followed with the tea pot. “Unless you went digging for another album.”

“No one wants to know about that,” Ed said, an ‘oh hell no’ expression on his face.

“Granny has one just like this of you and another of Al,” Winry said. “All you can see in my picture is me covered with bubbles, even a pile on top my head.”

“What is it with parents and kids in a bath?” Ed sighed.

“It’s cute,” Gracia offered from the top of the stairs. “I’ve got Elicia down for the night. Here’s hoping she stays there. And I’m sure Maes had a whole roll of that sort of picture.”

“Maes had rolls of all sorts of pictures. Your husband was deranged.” Roy snorted.

“Truthfully, he sometimes sent you duplicates and pretended they were different because he knew it made you nuts.” Gracia patted Roy’s shoulders as she went around him to sit down.

“Yeah, I suspected that.”

“How did you even meet Mr. Hughes?” Ed asked. “He was too much fun to be your friend, bastard.”

“The bastard stole my quiche in the Academy.”

Al laughed. “What?”

“He stole my quiche in the cafeteria and I was going to make him pay for that. It became a competition to outdo each other. All it did was to propel us to the top of our class and we ended up friends.” Roy smiled softly. “But you never could trust that man not to steal your food.”

Gracia reached for a tea cup. “Again, because he knew it made you nuts. He was determined to lighten you up, Roy.”

“He usually succeeded,” Riza said, pouring the tea for the other woman.

“Yeah,” Roy said as Al flipped another page.

The pictures on this page were of Snowdrop. She looked somehow guarded in the photos with her adopted mother and with her brother. Their age difference was apparent. It reminded Al of Pitt back home. Pitt was a full eighteen years younger than his brother. It was like having a second father.

Al pointed to one of the pictures. “Is your sister really happy living with the madam?”

Roy nodded. “She is.”

“Even though she makes her do this dangerous work?” Al felt Winry’s hand touch his knee as if in warning to leave it alone.

“Chris doesn’t make her do it.” Roy took a sip of his tea. “Snowdrop was _supposed_ to only be doing the research. Looking through deeds, old newspaper clippings, that sort of thing. I’m not sure why she got it in her head that she wanted to do something more. Probably because I didn’t want her to do it. Siblings are perverse that way.”

Al nodded knowingly as Ed said, “But she did it anyway.”

“I’m just a brother, Edward. I can’t control what my baby sister does.”

“Hear that Edward.” Al shot his brother a look.

“You’d be better off if he had,” Ed volleyed back and Al glowered.

“We have to be free to make our own mistakes, Edward,” Riza said. “Roy and I have made our share.”

“It’s hard for a parent to let that happen,” Gracia put in. “But you’re right. Mistakes teach us.”

“It was something I would have been happier not learning.” Al sighed, looking back at the pictures. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could hurt a girl like Snow. She would have been Elicia’s age when all those terrible things were happening to her.

“I know that feeling.” Roy sighed. “Shall we talk about something else? I have cards and board games.”

“You have board games?” Ed’s eyebrows rose.

“I prefer chess and go but those aren’t good games for a crowd. Games challenge the mind, Edward.”

“I could go for cards,” Gracia said. “Once I’m done with my tea.”

“I’ll go get a deck. You have to watch Edward. He cheats in poker,” Roy said.

“Go to hell, I do not.”

Al snorted and Ed leveled a glare at him. The phone rang before the burgeoning fight could get underway. Roy went to answer it.

“Hello…what’s wrong, Madam?” Roy’s face lost color. “I’ll be right there. What are the roads like at your end? Okay, it’ll take awhile to get there with this weather. Keep her as quiet as you can. Tell her I’m coming.”

“Roy, what’s wrong?” Riza got to her feet.

“My sister has been naturally distraught. Mom said she got hysterical tonight and locked herself in her room with a pair of scissors,” Roy rasped out.

Al went the grayish white of curdled milk as Winry gasped, covering her mouth. Ed swore, his hands clenching.

“Oh no, Roy,” Gracia said.

“I’ll go with you,” Riza put a hand on his arm and he nodded. “Gracia, you can watch over the house.”

“Of course.”

“I’m going, too,” Al said, getting to his feet.

“I don’t think that’s wise,” Roy said. “You’ve already done enough.”

“And I can undo it,” Al’s jaw jutted out. “You’re not leaving me behind.”

Roy nodded. “All right .”

“Winry and I are coming, too,” Ed said. “And before you say no, you know damn well we’re not going to let Al go on his own.” Winry nodded staunchly

Roy sighed. “Fine. I could use both your help if the roads need clearing. It’s been plowed near the bar.”

Al went upstairs to grab his coat but that would be utterly inadequate to combat the cold settling into his heart. What had he done?

XXX

Riza had driven them, more because she didn’t trust his state of mind than for the need of having a third alchemist to help melt away treacherous patches of snow. Even with all three of them, their progress was slow. The old hotel that made up the Madam’s home had a mostly empty lobby. A couple girls sat at the polished desk.

“They’re up on third, Roy,” one of them said. “The Madam wanted us to wait here.”

“Thanks Emily,” he said tightly. Roy didn’t bother with the rickety elevator, going up the steps two at a time. The thick floral carpeting ate all sounds for their footsteps. At the end of the hall by door 313, his mother and Vanessa, another of her girls, stood with Christmas leaning against the doorframe. She looked down the corridor at him, her eyebrow rising.

“They wouldn’t stay home,” Roy said, reading her mind.

“Fine.” She waved him closer. “Snowdrop, please open the door. Your brother is here.”

“I don't care,” Snowdrop’s voice sounded thin and reedy behind the stout wood.

“Sis, come on. Let me in. I want to talk to you and I can't do that through this door,” Roy said, pressing against the door jamb.

“Yes, you can.”

“No, I can't. I need to see you. We need to see you. Alphonse is here, too. He's worried about you,” Roy said, reaching over to grab Alphonse's wrist. He hauled the boy closer.

“Don't lie to me, Roy.”

Alphonse’s hand flattened against the door, fingers splaying over the brass room number. “He's not lying, Snow. I'm here and I am worried about you. Edward and Winry are with me. We all want to talk to you.”

Nothing echoed back from the other room and Roy’s stomach knotted. Finally, his sister said, “What is there let to talk about? It won't change the past. Now you know it all. How can you even want to talk to me?”

“We all make mistakes, Snowdrop. Believe me, Ed and I made some that make this look like nothing, but people didn't give up us. I'm always grateful for that,” Alphonse said. “Without them, we might have given up and let our sins drag us down. Your brother was a really big help. We owe him for that.”

“Listen to him, Snow. He and his brother definitely know what it's like to pay for what they've done and they know all about redemption,” Roy said, reaching out to touch Al’s shoulder.

“I don't care about the things Roy told me about your stepfather. That's not your fault.”

“Isn't it? I didn't run away. I didn’t tell anyone,” Snow said, her voice cracking.

“You were a child, Snow,” Christmas said, her brow pinching.

“And I really don't care. I wish you could see my face and see that's true. Please open the door, Snow,” Alphonse said, leaning his head against the door frame.

She didn't answer.

Roy knocked on it. “Please, Snow.” She still didn't respond. “You know I can open this door if I have to.”

Silence answered him. Alphonse glanced at Roy and the older alchemist nodded, clapping his hands together. It took very little to circumvent the lock. Alphonse opened the door to reveal Snowdrop seated at her vanity, her scissors snicketing quickly. Her long raven hair puddled at her feet as she sheared it away.

“Snow, what are you doing?” Roy rasped.

“It's the first thing they notice. It's always the first thing they notice, even when I was little.” She yanked up hanks of hair, sawing at it with the scissors. “They all like my hair.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Roy caught Alphonse’s expression and realized it was something the young man had made a big deal of. Raven Xingese hair was fairly exotic in Amestris. “Snow, please put the scissors down,” Roy said but she ignored him.

Al walked over to her and Roy heard Edward's servos whining. He must be tightening up, worrying those scissors could easily end up shoved into his brother if Snow snapped. Alphonse put a hand on her arm. “You can stop now, Snowdrop. You're still beautiful without the long hair.”

She looked up him, her eyes streaming.

“Give me the scissors, Snow, and we can talk.”

Snowdrop didn't fight him as he took the scissors out of her hands. He handed them back to Roy as Snow wrapped her arms around him, crying against Alphonse’s chest. He held her tight, his hand ruffling her unevenly shorn hair. Roy passed the scissors off to his mother then went over to Alphonse and Snowdrop.

Roy put an arm around his sister and rested the other hand on Alphonse’s back. “Snow, why don’t you come downstairs and talk with us?”

“Don’t want everyone to stare,” she muttered, shaking her head, bits of hair floating free.

“All right, let’s go sit on the bed then. We can clean this up for you.” Roy toed a length of shorn hair.

Snowdrop nodded. Roy and Alphonse helped her up. She collapsed on the mattress, looking like a broken Xingese doll. Alphonse sat next to her hip, rubbing her back. Roy squatted down, getting almost eye level with her.

“Do you want me to stay here with you a while? Would you like to talk with Vanessa or Winry?” he asked and she shook her head. “How about Alphonse? Would you like him to stay?” He locked eyes with the young man who nodded.

She lifted her head to look at Alphonse. “Why would you stay?”

“Because you need me to.” A fragile smile wobbled across his face. “I won’t insult you by saying I’m not upset and hurt, but I still have feelings for you. If I can help by sitting with you a while, I’m happy to do it.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Do you mean that?”

“My brother’s the nicest most forgiving guy in the country,” Edward said, from the doorway. “He means it.

Snow winced then turned to Alphonse. “Okay, I wanted you to stay but I didn’t know how to ask.”

Alphonse squeezed her hand. “It’s all right. I’ll stay. You don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.”

She just nodded, gathering her pillow up, burrowing her face into it.

“Snow, I’ll clean up the mess,” Vanessa offered.

“Are you all right, Snowdrop?” Christmas asked, waiting until she nodded. “May I borrow your brother then?”

“They need to know. Edward needs to go with you, too,” Snow said, twisting to look at Alphonse. “Do you want to hear what information she has?”

“No, Brother will tell me later.”

Roy stood up and patted his sister's arm. “Call me if you need me. We'll just be in the Madam's suite.”

Roy didn't really want to leave them alone but he trusted Alphonse. Hurt as he was, he'd take care of Snowdrop. The madam led the way to the ornate brass doors of the elevator. The trip up to the top floor suite was in awkward silence. Her suite's living room was stuffed with roomy soft leather couches and chairs. They filed into the room, except for Riza.

She paused at the doorway. “I'll call Gracia and let her know the crisis has passed,”

“Thank you,” Roy whispered, feeling the tension that held him upright fleeing him. He flopped onto the couch. “What did you find out, Mom?”

“Your sister went back to what she's good at. She found the house owners and there was a name on the list that got my attention. Edward, what does the name General Raven mean to you?”

“He was at Briggs when I was there, same time as Kimbley,” Edward said and Winry shivered at the memory. “I really don't know him, why?”

“His daughter, Evelyn, lives on that road and she's rumored to have a Xingese major domo,” Christmas said.

“Are we sure it's not _me_ they want?” Roy scowled. “I made a mistake of trusting him and he betrayed me to the Fuhrer. He was in on the secret project to make the homunculus army for the promise of immortality once the Philosopher's Stone was made.”

“He disappeared,” Christmas said, shrugging.

“Roy would make a likely suspect in that,” Riza said, coming back from making her call.

“But they were following Al and Ed, not Roy. I mean, it wouldn't be hard to spy on Mr. Mustang. He's sort of noticeable,” Winry said.

“Maybe too noticeable,” Christmas replied. “It might be easier to get at Roy by using an underling.”

“I'm not an underling. I'm just stuck with him,” Edward pouted.

“You're a lower rank. I'm your commander. You're a lackey,” Roy said, waving him off.

“Bite the biggest part of my ass,” Edward shot back.

Roy chewed the air then said, “I think I know what this might be about. Edward, you and Alphonse were there around the time Raven died.”

Surprised, Edward asked. “He's dead?”

“I can't say who took him out but yes, he's dead. It's possible his kin believe you and your brother are responsible, Edward.” Roy scowled. Olivia should be the target, not the boys. He hated this.

Edward's gold eyes widened. “Me? What the hell?”

“Ed wouldn't just kill anyone,” Winry protested.

“I know that Winry, but I'm not sure that everyone else would be so easily convinced. He does carry the rank of State Alchemist. We're not exactly known for our mercy,” Roy replied bitterly

“So they think Al and I had something to do with Raven's disappearance. That would explain why they hired you to spy on us. They might have been hoping for a confession. Lovers might be brought into the secret,” Edward said, rubbing his chin.

“So why try to kill you?” Winry asked.

“The only information we learned was that the boys were planning to help with relations with Xing,” Christmas replied. “They could have lost patience with our inability to get to information that the client wanted.”

“So we have a clue, now what?” Edward asked,

“I can't exactly confront Miss Raven with my mother's handiwork. However, the assassin changes things. That's where we'll concentrate our search now. If we can tie her to hiring that assassin, we can easily put her away,” Roy said.

“Great, now we have a plan and in the meantime there's probably another assassin after me.” Edward slid down on the couch.

“And my sister is a danger to herself, yes this isn't going to end well.” Roy crossed his arms over his chest, pressing them hard against his muscles.

“It might end better for Snow,” Winry said. “I'm not sure Al has it in him to hate anyone. I'm not saying going they'll ever be back together but he'll probably forgive her.”

“That alone would help her,” Roy said. “And I was hoping Alphonse would be forgiving once he stopped being angry. I do know how nice he is.”

“So now what?” Edward asked again, obviously impatient with the discussion of feelings rather than villains.

“I go back down to my sister's room and see if she's okay, collect your brother and go home. We sleep and tackle this fresh in the morning,” Roy said.

“Great plan. I can see why you're the general and I’m the underling.” Edward rolled his eyes.

Roy curled his lip. “Explain to me why I just don't let the assassin get you?”

“Winry and Alphonse would cry,” Riza said.

“We would,” Winry assured him.

Roy sighed. “Well, I can’t have that. All right, Madam. I better get us home before the snow starts up again and you’re stuck with us.”

“That would be fine, too, you know, son.”

“I know, but I left someone back home with her little girl. I better go collect Alphonse,” he said, going for the door. They all followed him back to Snow’s. The door was still open and Alphonse and Snow hadn’t moved much. “Alphonse, we’re going back. Snowdrop, would you like to come stay with me for a few days? Right now Edward, Alphonse and Winry are there, too, because there is no power where they are.”

“I’m better here. It’s home,” Snow said, shifting on the mattress. Roy noticed his initial thought was wrong. She, or more likely Alphonse, had fetched the stuffed mohair dog he had bought for her when she first came to live with them. Muttley was a little worse for wear now but his sister kept him still.

“I can stay with you, if you want,” Alphonse said, surprising them. Edward took a step then stopped, his gaze dropping to his boots.

She touched Alphonse’s hand. “I’m okay, Alphonse, just very tired. I need to sleep. Go home with your brother. I have all my sisters here and Mom. It’ll be fine.”

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to her,” Christmas said. “We’ll get her fixed up tomorrow. It’ll be all right.”

“Ok.” Alphonse stroked Snowdrop’s shorn hair then leaned down, kissing her temple. “You rest. We can talk tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Alphonse got up and joined the others. Roy went over to his sister, murmuring a Xingese goodnight prayer in her ear. He had strong doubts about the existence of gods but he knew his sister took comfort in them. That was enough for him. Riza took his hand as they headed for the door. Even the cold outside wasn’t enough to brace him when they stepped out into it. Roy felt wrung out. He wanted his bed and to sleep for a week.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 

Ed watched his brother pacing around the nearly empty bar. The lunch crowd has gone and it was hours before the place really got swinging before dinner. Tomorrow was the big party for the bastard’s engagement and Mustang seemed desperate to get a lot of this drama wrapped up before then. Noticing his brother had worn himself out to the point he was limping, Ed said, “Al, sit down.”

Al glared, his golden gaze fierce. An expression helped by the fact Al had his own long hair cut away earlier this morning. His face looked thin but determined. Ed hated that he hadn’t minded Al had slipped out on his own that morning – well, alone except for whatever guard Mustang had on them all – mostly because in the last two days since Snowdrop had her breakdown, Al had been acting so different. He stalked around Mrs. Hughes’s in a foul mood, often descending into self blame for Snowdrop’s pain. Ed found that misplaced to say the least. Ed hated that he wanted a large amount of space between him and his brother right now.

“I’m fine, Edward.”

“Al, come sit with me.” Winry said from her perch on a bar stool. Vanessa was on the other side of the bar and they both had steaming mugs filled from the madam’s chocolate pot.

His shoulders slumping, Al obeyed her. Vanessa poured him a mug of hot chocolate without Al asking. Ed decided he wanted some of that himself. If nothing else, the madam’s girls knew how to take care of them.

“Is she doing any better?” Al asked Vanessa.

She nodded. “She’s helping the madam with some research but I think mostly we’re waiting on Roy boy. I could go get Snow if you want me to.”

Al shook his head, his hand floating up as if his head felt wrong. Ed figured it had to feel weird to loose all that hair at once. “Let her work. I’m out of words. I don't know how to make things better.”

“She's resilient,” a voice said from the other end of the bar. James Ringhand came over to the bar with a polishing cloth and a jar of polish. “She just needs time.”

Al sipped his chocolate. “I guess you'd know Snowdrop well.”

“I know all my sisters well.” James grinned, handing the cleaning tools off to Vanessa who stowed them. “I offered four of them to your brother in exchange for you.”

Al's eyes sparked. “What for?”

“He said you were smart and peaceful. My sisters are not peaceful.” James laughed. “But he turned me down.”

“I hadn't seen what you meant by sis...” Ed paused when Winry gave him an arched look. He went red.

“And what would you do with four of these women, Edward?” Winry asked sweetly.

“I have some ideas,” Al snorted, a wicked expression flashing across his face. “It might have been worth the trade, Ed.”

“Al, would you like a beating?” Winry's honeyed tone continued.

“At this point, it would hurt less than anything else that’s happened this week.” Al sighed. “At least my brother didn’t trade me in.”

“I’m almost amazed at this point.” Winry nudged Ed, who was still not so subtly checking out Vanessa.

“Thanks, now I’m in trouble,” Ed glared at James.

“No problem, I’ll take you when she throws you out.” James beamed.

“No!” Ed said. “Your whole family is insane.”

“That’s not nice, Edward,” a long haired, Xingese man said coming into the bar.

Ed stared for a moment, realization coming over him. He left the bar, meeting the man halfway across the bar. “Mustang? What the hell?”

“They know Mustang’s face,” Roy said, sauntering past him. He claimed a bar stool and Vanessa poured him a drink. “I was raised in this family, Edward. I know a little about disguises.”

Winry touched his hair. “It feels real.”

“Kept my sister’s hair and transmuted it to the end of mine, a little weird but no one recognized me. Military Investigations has Yu now, but he’s not talking. Evelyn Raven wasn’t at home. She might suspect we’re looking into her. If she knows anything about Madam Christmas’s business, she would be wise to be taking up residence elsewhere.”

“I see a ‘but’ on your face, sir,” Al said.

“Some of the neighbors said she’s been erratic as of late. Well not to me,” he shrugged. “They’d think I was a Xingese laundryman roaming around in that neighborhood. But that’s what the madam told me. Miss Raven might not be stable any more, or at least obsessed on finding out where her father went.”

“Or punishing those she think did something to him,” Ed added.

“Yes, that, too.” Roy sighed and sipped his whiskey. “Vanessa, can you have the madam come out here, please.”

“Sure.”

Roy turned and eyed Al critically. “That’s a new look for you, Alphonse.”

Al looked away, running a hand through his greatly-shortened hair. “It was time. The long hair is more Ed and Dad’s look than mine.”

“I like it,” Winry ruffled his hair.

“And I don’t look like that old bastard!” Ed protested.

“You look just like your father, Edward,” Roy said and Ed felt like punching him just because it would probably feel good. “Alphonse, was this so Snowdrop would feel less self-conscious about her hair?”

Al looked down at the bar and Ed scowled. Why hadn’t he twigged onto that motive? “Maybe.”

“She’ll appreciate it.”

Al sighed. “I don’t even know what I’m doing any more.”

“That’s common when people break up,” Mustang agreed.

Al pushed his mug away. “I was supposed to bring a date to your party tomorrow. That didn’t exactly turn out so great for me last time, though I guess I’m glad I didn’t ruin your official party.”

“It’s not your fault, Al,” Winry said. “And Snowdrop wouldn’t have agreed to go to the official party.”

“My sister was supposed to come to that party, actually.” Mustang drained his glass. “That’s when she told me she was dating someone. I knew I should have pressed her.”

“And do you think I would have told you anything?” Snowdrop asked, following Christmas and Vanessa into the bar.

“You’re not good at keeping secrets from me.” Roy shrugged then turned to his mother. “Have you found anything else out?”

“Just that the Ravens own homes in the west, south and east as well as here in Central, though that seems to be the main abode. And you?” Christmas asked.

“I had Yu taken into custody for questioning.”

“Do you think that was wise? Now she'll know you're on to her,” Christmas said.

“I think she already suspects it or is just too impatient to care any more. It was worth it. There are rumors floating around Little Xing that Yu was trying to locate an alchemist. I’m thinking he probably didn't need any repairs to the house or whatever else people think alchemists can do for them.”

“What? You think that he is going to send an alchemist out like an assassin?” Ed asked.

“What alchemist would do such a thing?” Vanessa asked.

“Any of the ones who used to be state alchemists and no longer are under the new regime,” Roy replied.

“I thought most of those are dead or ran off,” Al said.

“Mostly they are but there are surely a few who'd be more than glad to make a pain in the ass out of themselves.” Roy got to his feet. “I should probably get back out there.”

“Brother, what did you do to your hair?” Snowdrop eyed him critically.

“It was yours. I had Vanessa save it for a disguise.”

Snow made a face. “That is gross.”

Roy flipped his hands palm up. “It's not the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

“Do not tell us,” Ed said, jamming a finger at Roy. “Your brother can be despicable, Snow.” He flushed. Had he just initiated conversation with her? He hadn't hardly ever spoken to her and now he had resolved not to talk to the woman who had hurt his brother. Still, he hated to admit it, but he felt sorry for her, too. No one should have a childhood that rough.

“Oh, I know it. And he's strange but he's still my brother and I love him.” She smiled.

“Strange? Just how am I strange?” Roy pouted.

“We don't have all day, Roy boy,” Christmas said and Ed snorted. Maybe he could get to like Roy's family.

“Why did you even have us come here, anyhow?” Ed asked.

“To hear about what I found in Little Xing and to keep a close eye on you,” Roy said. “And I’m not strange.”

“Right.” Ed rolled his eyes. “How long do I have to stay at that party tomorrow?”

Roy narrowed his eyes. “The whole damn night, in black tie and for the dance afterward. Keep in mind reporters and photographers will be there.”

“I don’t even see why I need to go.” Ed thumped his cup down on the bar.

“Because you should,” Al said. “Roy’s done a lot for us and you like Miss Hawkeye and besides, you’ll get to take Winry someplace very nice.” He sighed, staring down at the bar top. “I’ll stay home, though.”

“Alphonse, I would like you to be there,” Roy said.

He shook his head. “I’ll stay home and Snowdrop can go.”

“Don’t be silly. Go with your brother,” Snowdrop said.

“No, Roy is _your_ brother. You have to go to his engagement party. He doesn’t need me there. Ed can represent the Elrics.”

“In that case, Alphonse really _does_ need to be there,” Roy snorted. “Look, this is in a huge ballroom. You two can be separated by a dozen tables. You never have to see each other if you don’t want to be. Snowdrop, you have to go, no argument. Alphonse, I want you there, too.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Al said, and Ed knew exactly where that stubborn streak came from. Of course he knew Mustang was stubborn, too.

“It would be nice to have a dance partner,” Winry said. “You know how Ed is.”

Ed glared at her but Al didn’t even raise his gaze from the bar.

“Riza would like you to be there, Alphonse,” Roy said and Ed knew that manipulative tone. He’d seen it work before.

Al’s chest heaved. “I’ll think about it.”

“Fine. I have to get back out there. Be very careful, especially you, Winry and you, too, Snowdrop. If they have hired an alchemist assassin, he’ll be good. Snow, you’re not in that class. Winry, just stay with the brothers,” Roy said.

“I will,” she assured him.

Roy dragged back out into the cold and Snowdrop disappeared back into the madam’s private rooms almost immediately. Ed looked over at his brother but Al still wouldn’t look at him. Ed sighed. This was going to be a long week.

XXX

Roy wondered how soon he could snag Riza and go up to the suite he had reserved rather than try to make their way home drunk in the snow. The very awkward dinner was nearly over, at least. They’d have to stay for a few dances then he planned on sneaking Riza to the top floor and playing out some of his naughtiest fantasies.

Apparently, all of Amestris had been invited to the engagement party. Roy feared knowing what would happen with his wedding. Would he even know anyone there? At the head table, which thankfully was long and not round, sat his family and honored guests. That meant Gracia, the Elrics and Miss Rockbell, Fuhrer Armstrong and her brother, the madam who came with two dates, General Grumman and Hohenheim, and of course, his sister. He naturally lied to Al and Snowdrop about not having to see the each other, but at least they could sit on either end of the table and pretend the other wasn't down on the other side. Poor Alphonse sat wedged in between Alex Louis and Winry while Snowdrop sat next to Grumman who pinched her bottom twice until his granddaughter glared. Snowdrop had been too terrified to speak.

Roy was fairly sure his belly was pushing out over the waist band of his black silk trousers. The dinner had been amazing. Individual cheese boards and a cold fish salads with lemon and bits of citrus for appetizers, warm hearty onion soup followed by thick rounds of salty, red, prime rib and a variety of roasted vegetables. The fried sugared dough rounds covered with chocolate and honey still sat in front of him, making him choose between his over-stuffed belly or satisfying his greedy taste buds.

Riza held up one of the dough balls to him and he lipped it away from her fingers. “You kept staring at them,” she said.

“I'm full but they looked too good,” he said, fishing up one for her. “And I think I know what the highlight of the night is so far, outside of the obvious answer of you.” He smiled as she took the offered dessert.

“Your sister and Alphonse not fighting?”

“No, I knew Alphonse at least would behave. Snowdrop is fairly retiring, too. No, keep your eyes on Edward. The formal wear is making him insane. I half expect him to jump up on the table, strip and go running off into the night.” Roy smirked.

Riza sighed. “You’re awful. If he thinks that is uncomfortable, he should be wearing my garter and stockings and heels.”

“I’ll gladly take those off of you,” Roy replied and she elbowed him discreetly.

Olivia got to her feet and clapped her hands together, creating the alchemy of a silent room. “Thank you all for coming to celebrate a momentous day for one of our country's heroes,” she said and Roy tried not to wince. “Though the wedding is a few months off, we're glad to see such a turn out for the engagement party. I am still getting to know the Flame Alchemist and Riza Hawkeye, who is joining my staff, so I’ll let my brother, the Strong Arm Alchemist, do the honors.”

Roy knew that was less to do with Alex Louis knowing him better and more to do with the fact Olivia hated speeches. She was terrible at them. Alex Louis, on the other hand, was just the person you wanted if you needed a flowery, enthusiastic, attention getter. Roy polished off his sparkling wine while Armstrong waxed poetic about Roy and Riza's virtues and love. He polished off his dough balls, too. Now he'd have to dance at least an hour to work it off before stealing away with his bride to be. He stole a look down the table and the longer Armstrong’s speech dragged on, the more it looked like Ed had ants down his pants. Roy grinned and Riza pinched him under the table as if reading his mind.

Finally, Alex Louis concluded his speech and the band struck up a slow dance. Roy led Riza out on the polished wooden floor. She was breathtaking in her black silk gown, covered with iridescent beads. It puddled at her feet in a small train which swirled about her as he glided across the floor with her. Other people joined them but Roy barely noticed. He was lost in the deep warm brown of Riza’s eyes.

It took at least two more songs before he let Riza go and went to find his mother to dance with. She was too busy with Hohenheim. Winry was sitting at the table still, looking perfectly demure in her shell pink dress with its floral lace over dress. He walked over to her, seeing neither Elric brother could be trusted to dance with her.

Winry smiled up at him. “They’ll be right back. Ed’s getting us something to drink and Al drank half the bottle of wine that was at his end of the table. I think he’s in the bathroom, hopefully not dying. Otherwise, I’d be glad to dance with you, sir,” she said, having taken mind-reading lessons from Riza.

“I’ll check on Al later.” Roy sighed.

“Your sister is over there alone.” Winry nodded to the back wall. “She looks really nervous.”

“Yes, she doesn’t like crowds. Thanks.”

Roy headed over to his sister. Her long black silk skirt was simple but her bodice was nothing more than a wide, beaded butterfly. Like Riza, the back of the dress was high, keeping their shameful secrets. Roy hated the necessity. He held a hand out to his sister. “Dance with me.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Are you sure I can’t go home now, Roy? I made it through the dinner. Didn’t you see how miserable Al was and you lied to me. We had to see each other.” Snow’s hands fluttered with her agitation.

“Snowdrop, Alphonse works for me. You’ll see him around. You two need to learn how to deal with this. He is a good man but until then, please stay and dance with me.”

Sighing, she took his hand and he led her out onto the floor. Roy planned to pass her off to Fuery. He’d be nice and safe, just what his sister needed.

XXX

Alphonse watched his brother dancing with Winry. She was apparently not letting him go until one of them dropped. Granted, that looked like it might be soon for Edward. He’d eaten so much, Al didn’t know how his brother was moving in the first place. Ed’s tie had become so loose it would be completely untied if he made another fast revolution.

Al had wanted to dance but he kept thinking about Snowdrop, who looked as miserable as he felt. He did dance once with Gracia and once with Catherine Armstrong, who told him too bad he was so little because he was cute. Maybe he should just say his legs were tired and go home. Ed would buy he wasn’t feeling well and he had drank a bit too much wine. His head felt wobbly and big.

Turning to go for the coat check and have them call a cab, Al crashed into someone crossing behind him. He instinctively reached out, catching hold of an arm before the woman fell. When he got her steadied on her heels, Al realized it was Snowdrop. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were back there.”

Her cheeks went as pink as Winry’s dress. “I wasn’t following you. I was just shortcutting to the bar.”

“It’s all right. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m fine,” Snow said, trying to extricate her hand, but he didn’t let go.

“Can we talk?” Al didn’t know why he asked that. This probably wasn’t the place.

He could see the war waged on her face before Snow asked, “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes.” Al looked around. There weren't any open tables other than the highly exposed head table. “There was supposed to be things to do outside. Let's get our jackets and go outside for a little while. It'll be more private.”

She hesitated for a moment and he wondered if Snow was afraid of what he might do to her in private. Al tried not to take offense, knowing what she'd been through. Snow nodded and they dressed for the winter's night. Behind the hotel was a small ice skating pond, a small maze of shrubs and ice sculptures and an outdoor bar serving alcohol and steaming cups of tea, coffee and chocolate.

“Do you want more wine?” She eyed him as if gauging how drunk he might already be.

“No, that was enough at dinner. I've never had wine before. I think I’ll just have tea,” Al replied, thinking he had very much liked the sweet bubbly wine.

“That sounds good. They're renting ice skates. You didn't want to skate, did you?”

“You're in a dress and I don't know how to skate.” Al glanced toward the pond, seeing women skating just fine in their skirts. “And my muscles probably aren't up to that. The whole conversation will be, 'Al, did you knock yourself out?’”

“Or 'Snow, did you break something?' I can't skate either.” She grinned weakly as she went up to the bar.

Al noticed she actually didn't order tea but rather something called a hot toddy. He also noticed a steaming bin next to the bar. “What's in there?”

Al glanced at Snowdrop’s silk stockinged legs and took a blanket along with his tea. He found a bench out of the wind and unfolded the blanket. Snowdrop sat next to him and they tucked the warm blanket over their legs. Her drink smelt of cinnamon and something very spicy, a little like Roy's whiskey.

“You don't have to talk to me, you know.”

“I know,” Al replied. “I want to.”

Snow looked at him. “Why?”

“Because...I don't know.” Al sipped his tea. The strong, earthy taste washed over his tongue. “I guess because the only way you could have hurt me this much is because I really do care about you. I'm not sure that I've stopped caring.”

She started to say something but closed her mouth. Looking away, Snowdrop raised her toddy to her lips.

“And I don't know what to do about that. I'm young, but not so naïve as people think, I know most relationships end with a break but usually not quite so spectacularly.” He sighed.

“I wanted to stop, long before it all went bad. I tried to get the assignment ended, but that wasn't going to happen – well, not until it involved my brother – and someone else would have been assigned to try and pick you up as a rebound relationship. I didn't want that either.” She sighed. Al felt her shudder. “I should have listened to my brother and just stuck with research. I'm not good at this. I wasn't cut out for it, not like him. You saw Roy in the last few days. He's a natural.”

“So was Mr. Hughes, you probably knew him.”

“Maes looked out for me when Roy was in the East. He was a very nice man, one of the few I've ever trusted.” She shifted her grip on her cup.

Al nodded. “I guess I never gave much thought to what his job might entail, or Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong’s for that matter. I guess he does what you usually do, the book research and probably the interrogations. He’s too noticeable to be a spy. Maybe this is what was meant to happen, not that I’m a big believer in fate.”

She cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“You would never have met me otherwise. I don't always get to Central and even if I did, I wouldn’t have gone into your mother's bar.”

“Wouldn't that have been a good thing? Then you wouldn't have all this pain,” Snow whispered.

“True but pain teaches a lesson. I learned what it was like to be with someone, to think of someone other than myself. It was nice being with you. I finally felt like an adult and there are still things you don't know about me, Snow, things that are worse than this situation, so I know what it is to pay for your sins.”

“But some lessons aren't worth the cost,” she protested.

“True,” Al rubbed his chest, reassuring himself it was solid, flesh and just a tad cold at this point. “And then you learned things, too. Mr. Hughes was like a dad...well, maybe not to you.” He eyed her, her short hair ruffling a bit in spite of their sheltered seat. “You're a little older.”

“He was like another big brother. He was one of the few men Roy ever introduced me to so I knew he had to be a safe person.”

Al nodded. “And now you got to know another safe man, at least I think so. Roy does, too.”

She stared into her toddy. “I’ve never known a man like you, Alphonse. You are so sweet and considerate and I guess I am very glad to have gotten to be with you, even if some of it was a lie. I usually think of your brother's sort when I think of men.”

“Ed's not so bad, Snow. He's loud and obnoxious, yes, but he's a good man. He is so much like your brother. I know Riza thinks so, too, though Roy is less loud but he's older. Ed was very upset when he heard about your past even though he was furious with you, too. You don't have to worry about him. He wouldn't hurt you or Winry. Believe me.”

Her gaze slipped down to her hands. “If you say so.” Snowdrop took a deeper drink of her toddy. “Not that it really matters.”

“Well, you might see him again. He _is_ your brother's underling.” Al grinned. “I loved his reaction to that. Ed does like to be in control. Just don't call him short and you’ll be fine.”

“But he is short.”

“Yes, but it's a sore point, especially with our dad around. Dad is tall and broad and I'm already taking after him. Ed's still catching up or will be mom’s height or something.” Al laughed. “I guess, I’ve said what I needed to. I just wanted you to know I don't hate you, Snow, but I don't know how I feel about all this yet.”

“I'm content with you not hating me,” she replied, looking up over the rim of her mug.

“We should probably go back inside.” Al got up, sliding out of the cooled off blanket. “Would you like to dance? Seeing you having fun would make your brother happy.”

“I could dance with someone else. Its okay, Alphonse, you've done enough.” Snow got up, setting her drink down so she could fold the blanket up.

“I've never been to a dance,” Al said. “I don't want to ruin Winry's night with Ed. She's already danced with me once.”

“Never been to a dance?” Her eyes widened. “I guess I don't dance much, either.”

“Well, there was the school dance when I was seven, but David White pulled my pants down in public and I punched him and my mom had to come get me, and Ed and Winry since they helped me.” He laughed sheepishly.

“That's awful. No one would dare bully you tonight.” Snowdrop said, as Alphonse carried the blanket back to the bartender. “I was surprised your dad came with my mom.”

“His perception of the world is a bit odd so he probably sees all of this differently. I think he's joined up with her to find out who's out to hurt his kids.”

“That makes sense. Oh, here comes your brother.” Snowdrop nodded toward the hotel.

Al turned to see Winry and Edward, half lost in their coats, heading their way. “Hey, brother. We were just going back in.”

“We were coming to see where you went. It's cold out here, Al.” Ed searched his face, then glanced at Snow.

“Thanks for the news bulletin, Ed.” Al rolled his eyes. “There are things for the guests to do out here. Why don't you take Winry through the ice sculptures before you start whining about how cold you are?”

“Won't take long since I had to wear dress shoes instead of boots,” Ed grumbled.

“Try heels and stockings, Edward.” Winry nudged him. “Is everything all right, Al?”

“Yeah, we were just going back to the dance,” he replied, hoping Snowdrop would start walking.

“You sure?” Ed persisted.

“I'm pretty sure I know my own mind, brother,” Al replied as the sky rumbled. They all looked up. “What was that?”

Lightning forked across the sky and snow began to fall.

“Damn, thunder snow? Really? Just what we need. You probably should head home, Al,” Ed said.

Al nodded. “We should be okay inside.”

“I have a hotel room already. The madam didn't want any of us traveling in the snow,” Snowdrop said, heading back toward the hotel.

“I got one for me and Winry,” Ed said.

“Great, then maybe I should go or see if there are any rooms left or at least check on what Dad’s doing,” Al paused.

“He better not be staying with the madam, no offense,” Ed called after Snow. “It's him that's not allowed to ever have sex again.”

“Such class, Ed.” Al sighed.

A tingling sensation swept over Al and for a moment it felt like he was blind, his heart skipping a few beats. Weaving on his feet, Al realized the lightning had hit very close to them.

“Al, you okay?” Ed asked or what it Winry. Al couldn’t tell. His ears were ringing too much. A tingling sensation swept over Al and, for a moment, it felt like he was blind, his heart skipping a few beats. Weaving on his feet, Al realized the lightning had hit very close to them.

“Al, you okay?” Ed asked or was it Winry? Al couldn’t tell. His ears were ringing too much.

Al shook his head, trying to clear it before realizing that sent the wrong message. “I’m okay. Snow, are you…” the words dried up when he saw the black of her dress spread across the white snow. She looked like a plucked and dropped flower. “Snowdrop!”

Scrambling over to her, Al dropped to his knees in the snow. She didn’t move when he lifted her. He didn’t see any scorch marks but she was out cold.

“Al, is she breathing?” Winry asked.

“Yes,” Al said, smoothing Snow’s hair back. “Snow, sweetie, wake up. Please wake up,” he said as another bolt of lightning hit the hotel. Fire erupted on the roof.

“Damn it.” Ed raised his hands to clap but someone stepped out from the hedges.

“That’s the thing about lightning, it’s hard to direct. Oh well, I lucked out and you’re both out here. This time I will hit you,” the pale-haired man said, smirking at Ed.

“Let me guess, you’re the alchemist,” Ed said, stepping in front of Winry before nodding to her to get her to run. He flashed a feral grin at the other man. “Storm alchemy? Not bad. We’re better.”

“A little kid like you? You’re not much of a match for a State Alchemist.” The man waved Ed off.

Former State Alchemist if our sources are right,” Ed replied and Al wondered why his brother was waiting then it sunk in. He was giving Al time to make the man hurt the way he hurt Snowdrop.

Al clapped and the ground erupted, jerking the alchemist high into the air. Ed helped him enclose the man’s arms separately, figuring it was the easiest way to keep him from completing whatever circle he needed. Al wanted to crush him completely, started tightening the transmuted earth until Ed put a hand on his arm.

“What the hell? _How_ are you doing that?” the man bellowed, struggling against his earthen bonds.

“The Elrics have talent. You were always more show-off than anything else, Storm.”

Al whipped around, hearing Roy’s voice. The older alchemist snapped his fingers at the roof and the flames died away under his control. “Roy, he hurt your sister!” he shouted.

Al watched a transformation take place, understood yet feared it. Suddenly standing across from him on the hotel grounds was the Flame Alchemist, the one who could so cruelly lay waste to whole towns.

“Tend to your sister, we'll deal with him.” Al hadn't seen Riza come out of the hotel but her words transmuted Roy back into someone human. He ran over to Al and Snowdrop while both Armstrongs and Roy’s men came outside.

“The former Storm Alchemist, we've been looking for you for some time,” Alex Louis boomed.

Al heard their attacker make a whimpering sound then the man blurted out, “She's here, the one who hired me. She's inside. If I’m going to prison, I’m not going alone.”

“Tell us what she looks like now,” Roy said, trying to pick his sister up. “Breda, Falman you make sure she doesn't get away. Ed, squeeze him if he doesn't comply.” He managed to get Snowdrop up and Al helped steady her.

“She's still breathing, sir,” Al said, following Roy's slow path back.

Breda and Falman ran past them, presumably armed with a description. Al jogged ahead to make sure the door was open so Roy could carry Snow inside. Surprisingly, Hohenheim met them with the Madam, just inside.

“Bring her over here, Roy. The outdoor bartender ran in and called for an ambulance,” Christmas said, sweeping her arm toward a table that had been cleared off.

Roy set Snowdrop's unconscious form down on it and Hohenheim put his hands on her shoulders, his gold eyes intent. Sometimes it was easy for Al to forget just what his father was, how much power he had. The knots in the man’s brow smoothed and Al caught the telltale signs of a transmutation.

“She should be just fine. The worst damage was perforated eardrums. That's common with lightning strikes,” Hohenheim said. “I fixed the ear drums, but she probably won't be feeling well for a few days.”

“Thank you,” Roy clapped a hand against Hohenheim's shoulder. “Alphonse, sit.”

Al dropped into a chair gratefully. His legs felt weak. He thought he'd been hiding that well. He took Snowdrop's cold hand in his. He heard a commotion but at this point, unless the ceiling was falling, Al wasn't sure he cared. A hand grazed his shoulder and Al jumped.

“Sorry,” Winry said, worried. “How is she?”

Al looked back at her and his brother. “Dad said she'll be okay in a few days. I just wish the ambulance would hurry up and get here.”

“Armstrong will take care of the guy who did this. He wouldn't shut up, about any of it,” Ed said as Riza came in, whispering a concerned question to her lover. “He should bottle his arrogance and sell it to people with no self-confidence.”

“Storm always was a syphilitic dick,” Roy muttered, glancing over in the direction of the commotion. “Surely I don't have to help them with this.”

Al saw Breda and Falman strong-arming a woman toward the door. It was like holding onto a whirlwind. She kept shrieking, tossing her weight backwards in an attempt to break free and trying to impale their feet with her high heels. The two soldiers had to be quick.

“Get your filthy hands off of me. Don't you know who I am?”

Al suddenly realized exactly who she was. He flung himself out of the chair, it nearly hitting Winry with it. Stomping over to the fighting woman, Al barely repressed the desire to throttle her. “You! You nearly killed me, my brother and our friends twice. What the hell is your problem? What did we ever do to you?”

He wanted to shake the answer out of her, but she composed herself, giving her now-tousled hair a regal fling back over her shoulders. She was going to take her moment in the spotlight. “You and your nasty little brother murdered my father!”

“We didn't,” Al protested. “We barely knew who he was.”

“We only saw him once or twice in Briggs,” Ed added, over Al’s shoulder. He stopped next to him, shrugging. “We left soon afterwards. We have no idea what happened to your father.”

“Liar. He was a great soldier and it would have taken an alchemist like you to destroy him,” Evelyn snarled.

Mocking laughter made Al turn back toward the door. Fuhrer Armstrong stood there, a cool curl on her mouth. “Your precious father wandered off into a blizzard after a Drachman spy. He was warned not to, but he was the ranking officer. We couldn't make him stay. The elements got him.” Armstrong grinned. “Or a bear. Investigations will be here momentarily to take her away. Why don't you get her outside before she makes the air in here even fouler?”

“You hateful bitch,” Evelyn Raven shrilled as Mustang’s men hauled her out.

Armstrong turned to Mustang. “You throw one hell of a party, Mustang. Can't wait to see what the wedding's like.”

Roy snorted. “I think I’ll be eloping in Xing.”

“Just don't maim the emperor in the process,” she said, turning on her heel to go outside and supervise.

Mustang turned to Al. “And I thought Edward was the volatile Elric.”

“Al has his moments.” Ed rolled his eyes and Al thumped his brother's back.

“She pissed me off,” Al said just as the paramedics arrived. He watched as they swiftly bustled Snowdrop away.

Riza put her arm on Al's shoulder. “Come on, let's all go to the hospital to make sure she's all right.”

Al nodded. This was going to be a long, horrible night.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Roy stood up, hearing his sister finally stirring. His fingers brushed hers as her eyes opened. “Hello there. We've been worried about you.”

“Where am I?” Snow raised a hand to her head. “My head hurts. I don't remember getting that drunk.” Her lips thinned. “How did I get here?”

“You were caught in one of the Storm Alchemist's attacks.” Roy frowned. “Lightning tagged you.”

Her dark eyes blinked slowly as her brows crept toward each other. “I was hit by lightning?”

“Pretty much. The doctor said you'd be all right, but you'll probably have to stay here for a few days. Nothing got majorly hurt,” Roy said. “Except for the guy who did this.” He flashed an evil grin. “He hurt you.”

“And you took your revenge.”

“Mostly Armstrong did it for me, and the Elrics were the ones who caught him, but yes. Couldn't let him get away with hurting my baby sister.” Roy leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Besides, he ruined my night of debauchery in a swanky hotel suite.”

She snorted. “You and your penis, brother. Honestly. How many decisions has it made for you?”

Roy laughed. “Many. A couple of us spent the night here with you.”

“Couple?” Weakly, she looked around the room and spotted Alphonse asleep in the corner, sprawled on a padded yet still uncomfortable hospital chair. “He was here all night?”

“He was. He's apparently dead to the world, too.” Roy went over and nudged Al gently.

Al's hand flapped at him. “G'way Ed. Sleeping.”

“Wake up, Alphonse.” Roy nudged him again and got swatted. “There's a pretty girl here waiting on you.”

Al smiled in his sleep. “Riza...”

Roy socked his shoulder.

“Ow.” Al's gold eyes flew open. “That was that for?”

“Quit fantasizing about my woman.” Roy glowered.

Al rubbed his eyes. “What?”

“That's what you get for teasing him, brother,” Snowdrop scolded. “But it does make you wonder.”

“Don't have to wonder. He's not allowed to be with Riza alone anymore.”

“Snow, you're awake.” Al nearly tripped over himself getting up. He came over to the bed, trying to smooth down his hair. “How do you feel?”

“Confused. My head hurts. Roy said lightning hit me.” She shook her head. “I don't remember.”

“You did, well the current ran through the ground and you were closest to it,” Al said.

“What's the last thing you remember, sister?”

“Being under the blanket with Al,” Snow said and Al's ears pinked up. “Talking in the hotel garden,” she added quickly.

“We were attacked but he's in custody now.” He touched her hand.

“Roy told me so. Lightning? You'd think I'd remember something that spectacular.” Snowdrop tugged on the blanket. “Nothing got burnt or hurt? I...I can't move my legs. Roy, I can't feel them.” She flipped the blanket back. Her legs were a mottled blue against the dingy white of the hospital sheets.

Roy covered her back up. “It's all right, Snow. It's keraunoparalysis, from the lightning. I didn't know what that meant either but the doctor said the lightning causes your blood vessels to constrict and messes up the electricity of the nerves, only he said it far more convoluted than that. It'll pass without doing permanent damage.”

“But your legs might be weak and tingly for a few days,” Al added.

Snow put her hands over her eyes for a moment then let them fall. “I'll have to borrow your cane, Al.”

“I'll make sure Ed hasn’t transmuted the handle into anything weird again.” He smiled.

Snow sighed, sinking deeper into the bed. “I can't believe you two stayed all night.”

“It's all right. We didn't want you to wake up alone and scared,” Al said.

“Thank you,” Snow managed a smile, “but now you two should go get some real sleep. I'm going to be fine, right?”

“Doctor said so,” Roy agreed.

“We can stay longer,” Al said.

No, please, get a few hours of real sleep. I know Roy won't. He'll go to work and you probably will, too. You know what happens next. The doctor and nurses will come in and poke and prod me then I’ll probably fall back asleep myself. I want to right now.”

“Fair enough. We'll go tell the nurse and once the doctor checks you out again and says we should go home, we will,” Roy said.

“Good.”

Al gave her hand a squeeze before following Roy out. Roy stopped at the nurses' station and told them his sister was awake. He and Al tucked themselves away in a sitting room while they waited.

“What did I say about Riza?” Al asked finally.

“Enough to get you banned from being alone with her,” Roy replied to see if he could get a rise out of him. Al was so much harder to tease than his brother.

“I did not.”

“What do you know? You were asleep and fantasizing. How long have you had a crush on Riza?”

Roy meant it as a joke, but Al rubbed his chin, thinking. “Since almost the beginning.”

Roy's eyebrows rose. How had he missed it? Well, Al hadn't any facial features or giveaway runaway parts further south back in those days. “Definitely banned. She doesn't need to know she can trade me in on a younger, calmer alchemist.” He smirked.

Al laughed. “I would probably bore her. I think she must be like Winry and enjoys a challenge.”

“She definitely has that in me. So, you were talking to Snow last night?”

Shaking his head, Al slithered down a bit on the seat. “It needed doing. I guess I’m still sorting through all of this. I wanted her to know I didn't hate her. I don't know what comes next, sir. I'm not sure I could go back with her, but I can't even say that for certain.”

“Love is a complicated thing, Alphonse. It seems to me this is something you’d like to talk about with your father. He surely has a bit of experience.”

Al snorted. “Roy, my father is centuries old. He has more experiences than we can imagine.”

Roy's eyes lit up as a storm cloud of lewd thoughts spun up in his brain. “Good point. Thank you, Alphonse. I'll have to talk to him myself. He surely has ideas I've not tried yet. Hell, he could probably write a book.”

“Doubtless.” Al sat bolt upright. “Do not suggest that. Dad will do it and Ed will die of mortification.”

Roy rubbed his hands together. “That's just another reason to suggest it.”

Al shoved him. “Ugh, you're as bad as brother.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“I'm not sure it was.”

Roy laughed then got up, seeing the doctor in the doorway. When he said Snow should make a full recovery quickly, the two alchemists went back to her room to say goodbye but she was already asleep again. They returned home to do the same.

XXX

“Why can't we just go home?” Ed asked.

“Because we came to go to the Ice Festival and we haven’t gone yet,” Winry said, scooting closer to the roaring fire in Roy's fireplace. Al and Snow already had dibs on the couch closest to the fireplace. “Besides, Mr. Breda and the others still want to have that private party for Mr. Mustang and Riza. We're expected to be there.”

“But I don't want to roam around the ice festival again. We tried that. I froze my bits off and we got shot at. Not to mention we dodged lightning,” Ed groaned, tossing himself over the arm of a chair.

“Not all of us dodged,” Snowdrop said ruefully.

“Ed’s just lucky he was farthest away from the strike. With that metal leg, he might not have been as lucky as you, Snow, and then his bits would have had more to worry about than just being frozen.” Al shot his brother a look.

“Hey!”

“That would've given me a chance to try out my new penile automail implant!” Winry grinned and Roy nearly choked on his whiskey. He clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes bugging and his face reddening.

Al howled. “You nearly made him shoot whiskey out his nose, Winry.”

Roy swallowed hard, Riza rubbing his back. “It went up there. Damn that burns.”

“I can not believe you said that, Winry.” Snow’s face was a red as her sweater.

“You can’t? Winry! We don’t want to know,” Ed glared.

“Oh, my sisters might be interested in that,” Snowdrop said.

“Especially if it’s, ah, operational as a stand alone,” Riza said. “I know several women who’d pay you for that.”

“Really, Riza,” Roy rasped, coughing a bit. He pursed his lips. “You know, it could have all sorts of fun applications. Put us down for one.”

Snowdrop made a sound of disgust. “My brother is such a pervert.”

“Mine is a prude. Put them together we’d get a normal human being,” Al replied.

“Oh, you’re all so very funny. If I say yes to staying, will everyone stop picking on me?” Ed crossed his arms.

“Pretty much,” Winry assured him.

“Edward, just relax and stay. If you feel like you’ve overstayed your welcome with Gracia, which I highly doubt, this place has dozen bedrooms or some such. I lose count.” Roy shrugged. “Take Winry out to the festival all day. Have fun with no one shooting at you or throwing lightning bolts, which really would have been very effective against you if Storm had resisted grandstanding.”

“What did happen to him, sir?” Winry asked.

“He’ll be imprisoned, Miss Raven as well, probably somewhere nasty like in a prison in Briggs or maybe out in the desert. I don’t really know. Hopefully, it’s the last we’ll see of them.” Roy replied.

“Good,” Ed said. “It’s bad enough dealing with people hating me for things I’ve actually done, let alone things I didn’t do.” He stretched then sighed. “All right, we’ll stay a few more days and go to the Ice Festival, okay, Winry?”

“Perfectly okay.”

“I’ll take Snow around. With her legs still recovering, we’ll be slower than you two, besides you deserve time alone,” Al said.

“Thanks, Al,” Winry said. “You two can join us for dinner if you want.”

“If you don’t think it’ll be awkward,” Snow replied. “I know I really messed up.”

“All things considered, it wouldn’t hurt to be friendly,” Winry replied and Snow smiled.

“Thanks.”

“But I’m not staying here,” Ed said. “I’ve heard the rumor of how noisy you are, bastard.”

“Me?” Roy lay a hand on his chest. “How do you know it’s not her?” He pointed up at Riza who was still standing behind him. She swatted him on the head.

“Still your fault,” Ed shrugged.

“Al’s right. You’re a prude,” Roy replied.

“Speaking of which, what do you think the chances are I can stay here with my Dad or at the hotel with your sisters? They’d probably ensure I worked out and stay fit.” Al grinned.

“And your brother is a pervert to go with mine, Ed.” Snow pinched Alphonse’s side.

“I’ve noticed,” Ed sniffed.

“Before this degenerates any further, maybe we should have a toast,” Riza said.

“Good idea. I’ll open a bottle of wine.”

Roy went to fetch a couple bottles of wine while Riza got the glasses, a corkscrew and a decanter. Roy poured it into the decanter to breath then divvied up the wine. He raised his glass. “To surviving and excelling against our enemies.”

“To your future wedding,” Winry added.

“To having our makeshift family all together,” Riza said.

“To second chances,” Snow lifted her glass.

“To new friends, meeting them and coming to know them better,” Al said.

Ed finished the toast with a smile. “To peace.”


End file.
